Goku : Viaje Multiversal
by empanadilla-sempai
Summary: esta historia trata sobre goku viajando entre distintos universos para entrenarse y asi poder ser un guardian del tiempo, durante sus viajes conocera multitud de personas, al igual que surgira el amor. sigue la historia de sus aventuras en otros mundos
1. Chapter PROLOGO

**Demos inicio a esta historia, una historia donde viajaremos a distintos mundos de series de anime**

* * *

 **PROLOGO : SIENDO RECLUTADO**

* * *

Goku, despues de rechazar a milk durante el 23 torneo de artes marciales, su mundo se convirtio en un universo paralelo, ya que se salio de la ruta principal al rechazar a la que deberia ser su esposa

Cuando el torneo finalizo, goku se marcho directamente a su casita en el monte paoz, pero cuando llego y entro se encontro conque habia una persona esperandole en su interior.

La persona en cuestion era por su apariencia una chica joven, su piel era de un color malva, su cabello era de tamaño medio y de color rosa salmon, sus orejas eran puntiagudas y portaba unos pendientes, portaba una camisa de color gris pizarra sin mangas y de cuello alto, y portaba una vestimenta extraña de color violeta con bordes amarillos, junto con un pañuelo en su cintura color amarillo, un pantalon color morado y botas blancas de tacon alto

Goku miro a la chica de apariencia infantil con curiosidad, ya que era extraño encontrar gente en esta parte del mundo, el entro y dejo el baston magico al lado de la puerta y se sento frente a la chica y le pregunto

" oye niña, ¿ acaso te perdiste ? " pregunto goku a la chica con apariencia de niña

Esta al escuchar la palabra " niña " le temblo una ceja y una vena le salio en la frente, pero aguanto el tipo y le sonrio como pudo

" dejame decirte primero... Aunque tenga este aspecto...! NO SOY UNA NIÑA ! y si me lo dices nuevamente conoceras algo peor que el infierno ¿ entendido ? " respondio la joven a goku con una sonrisa pero sus ojos tenian un color extraño lo cual asusto a goku el cual asintio rapidamente

" asi me gusta, y ahora dejame presentarme, mi nombre es cronoa y soy la kaioshin del tiempo " se presento cronoa con una sonrisa

" hola soy goku, pero solo dime goku , pero cronoa...¿ que es un kaioshin ? " se presento goku y le pregunto a cronoa sobre los kaioshin

Cronoa con una sonrisa, bebio un poco de te que habia hecho antes de que goku llegara y le hablo

" esa es una buena pregunta goku, pero sera contestada en otro momento ya que estoy aqui por un motivo y ese motivo eres tu " dijo cronoa a goku señalandole con el dedo

" ¿ por mi ? ¿ acaso he hecho algo malo ? " preguntaba goku confuso al no comprender el porque venian a buscarle

" jajajaja, no goku , no has hecho nada malo, pero tomaste una decision que cambio tu mundo por completo y estoy aqui para hacerte una propuesta " respondio cronoa riendo mientras daba un sorbo al te

" ¿ cambio el mundo ? Ummm... No se que pudo ser, pero bah, que mas da, y ¿ de que se trata esa propuesta ? " decia goku que despues de sopesar que fue lo que paso no le dio importancia

Con una gota de sudor en la cabeza cronoa hablo " tu...eres demasiado despreocupado, despues de que te negaras a casarte, cambiaste todo, y ahora este mundo es una linea alterna de lo que deberia ser, y por eso vine a buscarte, ¿ que te parece convertirte en un guardian del tiempo ? " propuso cronoa a goku

" y que se supone que hace un guardian del tiempo " pregunto goku inclinando la cabeza al no entender

Eso le parecio divertido a cronoa, y con una sonrisa le dijo

" como guardian del tiempo, debes asegurarte de que todo fluya de manera correcta, ya que hay algunos tipos de los que te hablare mas adelante los cuales se dedican a cambiar la historia " le explico cronoa con rostro serio y por el ambiente goku tambien puso un rostro serio

" ya veo... " dijo goku con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados mientras asentia

" pero antes de que te pongamos a proteger el tiempo, primero debemos fortalecerte, ya que en tu estado actual no serviras de nada " dijo cronoa con una sonrisa mientras daba un sorbo de te

Goku al escuchar que le harian mas fuerte, le brillaban los ojos imaginando cuan fuete se haria

Cronoa al ver lo ilusionado que goku estaba, con una sonria en su rostro asintio y se puso en pie

" bueno, con esto dicho creo que ya es hora de marcharnos, si hay algo que quieras llevar contigo, sera mejor que lo cojas " dijo cronoa a goku

Goku rapidamente agarro su baston magico y lo puso en su espalda, y con unas pocas semillas del ermitaño que amarro a su cinturon estaba preparado

" bien si ya esta todo, marchemos " dijo cronoa y tocando a goku uso su kai kai para transportarse al nido del tiempo

* * *

Cuando llegaron al lugar, goku se quedo impresionado, el sitio en cuestion era como una jaula gigante, en ella habian varios relojes de arena enormes flotando, tambien habia un lago, habia una casita y lo que mas le llamo la atencion fue un arbol enorme en el cual a su alrededor se habia construido algo

" veo que te llamo la atencion la "boveda del tiempo " pero ahora nos dirigiremos ahi, tranquilo " le hablo cronoa al ver como goku miraba

" este lugar es genial " dijo goku con rostro sorprendido lo cual agrado a cronoa

Cronoa junto con goku, entraron a la boveda del tiempo, y ella le explico como funcionaban los pergaminos y la importancia que este lugar tenia, goku asentia a todo con la cabeza, pero no entendio practicamente nada, cronoa que se dio cuenta solo suspiro resignada y penso que con el tiempo y la practica entenderia

Despues de eso, ella le mostro su habitacion y despues de una comida breve, ella le dijo que la persona que le entrenara durante un año, pronto vendria, por lo que fueron a recibirle

De repente, una persona con un rayo de luz aparecio, este hombre tenia el pelo en forma de llama de color negro, vestia un espandex negro de cuerpo completo, portaba una armadura de pecho con el protector que rodeaba su cuello, junto con botas y guantes blancos con tonos negros

" oi, kaioshin del tiempo, ¿ este es que se supone que debo entrenar ? Debes estar bromeando " pregunto el hombre de pelo de llama

" no bromeo vegeta, creo que eres la persona indicada para adiestrarle " respondio cronoa a vegeta el cual tenia una cara de pocos amigos

Goku no entendia el porque ese hombre le miraba como si le odiara, ya que ni le conocia, pero vegeta le conocia demasiado bien

" encantado señor vegeta " se acerco goku y le tendio la mano

" humph , dejate de saludos kakaroto, apartir de ahora me diras maestro ¿ entendido ? " dijo vegeta malhumorado con los brazos cruzados

" entendido, maestro " goku con una sonrisa y una reverencia le llamo maestro

Vegeta al escuchar a kakaroto, llamarle maestro, en el interior le puso contento y le hizo sentirse superior

" escuchame kakaroto, apartir de ahora, no solo te enseñare a pelear y hacerte mas fuerte, tambien te enseñare el modo de vida de los saiyajins ¿ entendido ? " le explico vegeta con tono firme

" claro...pero ¿ que es un saiyajin ? Y ¿ quien es kakaroto ? " respondio goku con brazos cruzados y con la cabeza ladeada por la confusion

Vegeta al escucharle decir eso, solo puso su mano en su rostro y con un gran suspiro dijo

" tengo mucho que enseñarte antes de entrenarte "

Y de este modo comenzaba el entrenamiento de goku por parte de vegeta, para convertirle en un buen saiyajin, antes de que su viaje de entrenamiento comenzara

* * *

 **FIN DEL PROLOGO**

* * *

 **Bueno, con esto el prologo finaliza, aun no tengo muy claro a que mundo viajara goku primero, acepto sugerencias,asi que comentenlo junto con su impresion del capitulo**

 **Hasta el proximo capitulo**


	2. Chapter 1

**CAPITULO 1 : ENCUENTRO CON LA CHICA VENGADORA**

* * *

Por orden de cronoa la kaioshin del tiempo, vegeta, entreno a goku por un año, durante ese año, tal y como dijo, no solo lo entreno en el arte de la lucha, sino tambien le enseño la forma de vida de un saiyajin de sangre pura

Cronoa no estaba muy contenta, ya que despues de que pasaran seis meses, la personalidad de goku comenzo a ser mas como la de vegeta, tanto su forma de hablar, pensar y incluso su rostro , ya no tenian la apriencia del goku amable y inocente y eso puso un poco nerviosa a cronoa, ya que este goku se parecia mucho a su padre Bardock

El ultimo dia de entrenamiento al fin llego, y la prueba que le impuso vegeta habia sido superada

" muy bien hecho kakaroto " decia vegeta orgulloso al ver a goku transformado en super saiyajin

" gracias maestro " respondia goku feliz por ser alabado por vegeta ya que eso raramente pasaba

" con esto ya tienes el nivel para sobrevivir en tu viaje, pero que no se te olvide nunca, los saiyajins somos los mas fuertes y la derrota no es una opcion ¿ entendiste ? " le advirtio vegeta con los brazos cruzados y rostro serio

" entendido maestro, si algun idiota me desafia le mostrare el poder de nuestra raza " respondio goku mientras tenia una sonrisa salvaje en su rostro

Vegeta, al ver la sonrisa en el rostro de su alumno, solo pudo sonreir orgulloso de haberle hecho entender lo grandioso de ser un saiyajin

Despues de despedirse de su maestro, goku fue donde cronoa para decirle que ya estaba listo para comenzar su viaje

Ultimamente, cronoa se ponia nerviosa cuando se encontraba a solas con goku, goku no le tomaba importancia ya que desde un inicio pensaba que cronoa era muy extraña, pero todo se debia a su nueva personalida directa y su mirada medio arrogante, eso a otra persona le pareceria molesto, pero a cronoa no, pues a ella le gustan los hombres con aspecto rudo y mirada arrogante, y es por eso que se ponia muy nerviosa con el goku actual

" umu, parece que ya estas listo para tu viaje " decia cronoa con un rubor en sus mejillas mientras miraba a goku

" todo gracias a mi maestro, ahora solo queda fortalecerme aun mas y cuando regrese peleare contra el como prometimos " respondia goku con una sonrisa salvaje

" jajajaja, tipico de ustedes los saiyajins, pero ten cuidado, ni yo se a que mundos iras por lo que podrias encontrar a alguien mas fuerte " respondia cronoa ahora muy seria

" eso espero, o sera todo muy aburrido si solo encuentro debiluchos " decia goku con los brazos cruzados imitando a vegeta

Cronoa al ver eso suspiro, " _quiza no debi hacer que vegeta fuera su maestro "_ pensaba cronoa al ver lo arrogante que se puso el nuevo goku

" como sea, primero hay que cambiar tus ropas, ya que esas estan para hacer trapos " decia cronoa al ver las ropas rotas de goku

Ella extendio su mano hacia goku y con un brillo misterioso, cambio las ropas de goku por unas nuevas, las ropas consistian en un expandex azul de cuello alto y sin mangas, un haori largo sin mangas de color rojo, un obi negro, con unos pantalones de color gris ceniza, y unas botas marrones con velcro

" umu, te queda genial " decia cronoa con una sonrisa y asintiendo con la cabeza despues de admirar a goku con sus nuevas ropas

" gracias por las ropas nuevas, son bastante comodas " agradecia goku mientras daba varios saltitos y se movia para comprobar la comodidad

" y toma esto " entregaba cronoa un brazalete a goku " este brazalete es el que te permite viajar entre mundos, pero esta programado de tal forma que hasta que no cumplas los requisitos no podras regresar " le explicaba cronoa el funcionamiento

" ¿ y cuales son esos requisitos ? " preguntaba goku

" el brazalete tiene incorporado un medidor de poder, por lo que hasta que tu poder no llegue al nivel requerido no podras regresar " dijo cronoa como si de una profesora se tratara

" cuanto nivel es requerido " preguntaba goku

" ni yo misma lo se, ya que no soy la creadora, pero sera bastante, y ademas los mundos a los que iras seran al azar " explico cronoa

" me vale, no importa cuanto poder se necesite, lo reunire y regresare " dijo goku con un tono de voz lleno de seguridad en si mismo

Cronoa un poco triste, se acerco a goku y le tomo de la mano mientras tenia la cabeza baja

" por favor, regresa pronto, sin ti me sentire sola " le dijo cronoa con voz triste ya que despues de un año de convivencia habia desarrollado sentimientos por goku, pero aun no sabia si eran de amor o solo como una familia

Goku al ver que cronoa estaba al punto de llorar, le abrazo y con su mano le acaricio la cabeza suavemente mientras le decia " no te pongas triste, te prometo que regresare antes de que te des cuenta, asi que no quero verte triste "

Cronoa entre sollozos, asintio con la cabeza y con su manga se limpio las lagrimas y miro a goku a la cara para darle una gran sonrisa, goku al ver como su sonrisa regreso, el tambien le dio otra y entonces antes de que apretara el boton de su brazalete se despido de ella " hasta pronto " y con eso entro en el portal dejando a cronoa despidiendolo mientras agitaba la mano

Cuando cronoa vio como goku se marcho, bajando su brazo lentamente, su rostro se puso triste nuevamente y en voz baja dijo " como no cumplas tu promesa realmete me pondre triste de nuevo "

* * *

Goku llego a un bosque frondoso, el cual estaba rodeado de monticulos rocosos, pero estos no parecian naturales, era como si alguien los hubiera creado para ocultar algo. Aun asi goku estaba completamente desorientado en este nuevo lugar, por lo que se elevo para poder ver bien el lugar

Mientras este estaba mirando el horizonte, sintio tres energias, las cuales se sentian extrañas y diferentes a lo que el estaba acostumbrado

" ¿ que seran estas extrañas energias ? " decia goku mirando hacia el lugar de donde provenian

" lo mejor sera que me acerque para ver, y si son personas quizas me puedan decir sobre este mundo " y con eso dicho goku salio a gran velocidad hacia las tres energias

 **CERCA DE DONDE GOKU APARECIO...**

Sobre el tejado de un edificio, se encontraban luchando un hombre y una chica joven, el hombre portaba un manto negro con nubes rojas y la joven portaba una camisa blanca de cuello alto abierta pero sus pechos eran cubiertos por vendas, ella tenia el cabello en una cola de caballo larga de color negro

" al fin cobrare venganza itachi " decia la joven de la cola de caballo mientras sus ojos cambiaban

" parece que te volviste un poco mejor usando el sharingan, sasuko " le decia itachi con voz grabe pero en su interior estaba muy orgulloso de su hermanita

Sasuko sin mediar palabra dio un gran salto y despues de usar varios sellos arqueo su cuerpo y dijo

" tecnica de fuego : gran bola de fuego " mientras de su boca disparaba una enorme bola de fuego

Itachi imitando a su hermanita, con gran velocidad creo los sellos y de la misma manera que sasuko, disparo una gran bola de fuego de su boca, haciendo que las dos colisionaran, creando una gran pantalla de humo como resultado

Pero cuando los dos estaban por reanudar su batalla un sonido los alerto, era como si algo se aproximara desde el cielo, y repentinamente alguien aterrizo justo en medio de los dos dispersando el humo del choque de las bolas de fuego anterior

Las caras de itachi y sasuko no tenian precio en ese momento, ya que el chico frente a ellos dos llego volando desde el cielo y estaba parado entre ellos dos como si nada

" ¿ _q-quien diablos es ese tipo con pelo raro ? "_ pensaba sasuko con rostro serio pero con tonos de confusion en el

" _este chico... Llego del cielo como si nada... Y siento una gran presion proveniente de el "_ pensaba itachi que con un solo vistazo habia notado que goku no era un cualquiera

La tension se palpaba en el ambiente, los hermanos uchiha estaban al filo, ya que no sabian si el era amigo o enemigo, pero la tension se rompio en el instante que goku abrio la boca

" disculpad por entrometerme en su pelea, se que esta mal, ya que tambien soy un guerrero, pero... ¿ alguno de ustedes podria decirme donde me encuentro ? " se disculpaba goku mientras miraba a los dos y les pidio que le informaran sobre el lugar

" !¿ HAH ?! " exclamo sasuko con tono molesto y confuso

" ¿ acaso te perdiste ? " pregunto itachi con una gota de sudor en la cabeza

"bueno... Si y no, es...complicado... " contesto goku ya que no podia decirles la verdad asi como asi

" ! Oye tu !, no me importa si estas perdido o que, pero quitate de mi camino, estas en medio de mi venganza " grito sasuko a goku mientras le señalaba con el dedo a itachi y con su otro brazo hacia gesto para que goku se apartara

Goku la ignoro por completo, ya que le parecia ruidosa, por lo que solo miraba a itachi que parecia mas calmado y facil de hablar

Sasuko, al ver como fue ignorada completamente por goku, entro en estado de furia y comenzo a hacer sellos con sus manos rapidamente y su mano comenzo a emitir relampagos, preparada para atacar a goku

Goku al ver eso, solo suspiro y en un instante desaparecio de la vista de todos y reaparecio tras sasuko

" duerme un poco, chica ruidosa " dijo goku sorprendiendo a sasuko que intento girar la cabeza pero fue noqueada por un golpe de goku con el dorso de su mano

Itachi que habia presenciado todo, sudaba la gota gorda, sorprendido por la velocidad de goku

" _f-fue... Demasiado rapido, incluso para mi sharingan "_ pensaba itachi ya que no pudo seguirle con su sharingan

Goku, cargo a sasuko y la dejo apoyada en la pared y entonces se acerco a itachi

" oye, hay una cosa que me ha estado molestando desde hace rato " dijo goku mientras se paraba fente a itachi

" y eso ¿ que podria ser ? " pregunto itachi confuso al no saber a que se referia

Repentinamente, goku desaparecio nuevamente de la vista de itachi y solo supo donde se encontraba cuando hablo

" ¿ esta cosa es conocido tuyo ? " pregunto goku mientras tenia a una persona agarrada de la cabeza

Cuando itachi miro bien, la cosa de la que hablaba ese chico no era ni mas ni menos que zetsu, que habia estado vigilando a itachi en todo momento

" ! Zetsu ! " exclamo itachi sorprendido

" maldicion, como puede ser que alguien me pudiera cojer desprevenido " maldecia zetsu por haber sido descubierto por goku

" entonces... ¿ es conocido tuyo o no ? Ya que su energia es maligna " pregunto goku nuevamente a itachi el cual penso que quiza podia aprovechar la situacion, pero si decia algo solo empeoraria las cosas

Goku al ver el rostro de itachi que se debatia en si hablar o no, decidio por si mismo que este tipo era maligno y estaba amenazando o vigilando a itachi, por lo que por la fuerza lo saco del suelo y lo lanzo al aire y con su mano extendida hacia donde lanzo a zetsu disparo una bola de energia desintegrandolo por completo

Itachi muy sorprendido miraba con ojos muy habiertos a goku, el cual miro a itachi y ladeando la cabeza confuso le pregunto " ¿ acaso hice mal ? "

Itachi al ver eso intentado aguantarse la risa, solo le dijo " no, muchas gracias "

 **EN ALGUN LUGAR LEJOS...**

Un tipo con una mascara, se acercaba al zetsu original que estaba jadeando por algun motivo

" ¿ ocurrio algo zetsu ? " pregunto el tipo enmascarado

" alguien aparecio en medio de la pelea entre los hermanos uchiha, y desintegro mi clon que vigilaba a itachi " explicaba zetsu

" ¿ era un aliado de alguno de ellos dos ? " pregunto con voz seria el enmascarado

" no, aparecio volando repentinamente y por alguna razon pudo detectarme y despues de decir algo como que mi energia era maligna, elimino como si nada mi clon " explicaba zetsu muy confuso por lo que habia ocurrido

" alguien que vuela y puede detectar enegia...muy interesante... " decia el tipo enmascarado que planeaba algo

* * *

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO**

* * *

 **Este mundo ninja tendra gran importancia durante las aventuras de goku, ya que regresara varias veces, por lo que si tienen algun mundo como sugerencia porfavor comentenlo**

 **! Hasta la proxima !**


	3. Chapter 2

**Bien...antes de comezar quiero resolver una duda de un lector en especifico**

 **saiyajinE fake : el poder de goku tanto en base como en ssj es el mismo que en namek, y diras ¿ por que ? Pues porque asi lo imagine xD y sobre vegeta, pues no sabria decirte, ya que es el vegeta xeno de DB heroes y en su ficha no pone nada, solo que puede alcanzar hasta el ssj 3,siento no poder darte mas informacion**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 2 : GOKU VIAJA A KONOHA**

* * *

Itachi, despues de mucho tiempo se sentia relajado, ya que siempre se sentia obsevado por zetsu, pero hoy al fin podia ser como normalmente era y todo gracias al chico que elimino a zetsu

" gracias por eso " agradecia itachi con una sonrisa a goku

" no fue nada, solo senti que debia hacerlo " respondia goku quitandole importancia al asunto

" por cierto, no se aun tu nombre " pregunto itachi

" oh, es cierto, soy son goku, pero simplemente dime goku " se presentaba este ofreciendo su mano

" yo soy uchiha itachi, solo dime itachi " se presento itachi aceptando el apreton de manos

Una vez presentados los dos se sentaron y comenzaron ha hablar sobre ellos, itachi le conto sobre el y su mision y sobre su pasado, de como elimino a su clan ya que ellos se creian superiores a los demas y planeaban un golpe de estado, y de como las unicas personas que dejo con vida fueron a su madre y su hermana y de como por peticion del hokage se convirtio en un renegado y se unio a akatsuki

( perdonen si estoy equivocado en algunas cosas, pero no me vi todo naruto, esto lo saque de la wiki )

Goku al escuchar sobre los uchiha, le recordo a su raza, los saiyajin, el solo sabia lo que le conto su maestro pero por lo que el le conto, los uchiha y los saiyajin eran muy similares, fuertes y orgullosos y alguien decidio eliminarles por miedo a su poder

Goku tambien le conto sobre el y sus aventuras y de como le reclutaron para ser un protector del tiempo y su viaje para ser mas fuerte para poder serlo

Mientras los dos hablaban, sasuko habia despertado y escucho todo sobre como itachi fue ordenado por konoha en contra de su voluntad y sobre la mision de goku, el rencor dentro de ella comenzo a cambiar y este era dirigido hacia konoha y sus gentes

Mientras goku y itachi hablaban, repentinamente itachi comenzo a toser sangre, esto alerto a goku y sasuko que dejo de disimular y rapidamente se incorporo y se acerco a itachi preocupada

" ! Itachi ! " grito con voz llena de preocupacion sasuko mientras miraba a su hermano

" tranquila...coff* coff*...es algo que me sucede amenudo " decia itachi tosiendo, pero eso no tranquilizaba a sasuko la cual estaba aun mas preocupada

" eso no parece nada bueno... " decia goku al ver como de palido se veia itachi

" no te preocupes, es una enfermedad incurable, no me queda mucho de vida " decia itachi con dificultad

" y junto con tu casi ceguera es algo muy duro " dijo goku como si fuera obvio

Pero sorprendio tanto a sasuko que no tenia ni idea y a itachi que lo sorprendio el que se diera cuenta de su ceguera por el uso del mangekyou

" es...¿ es eso cierto itachi ? " pregunto sasuko muy preocupada

" es cierto sasuko, el uso del mangekyou tiene esta consecuencia " le conto itachi

Sasuko era tan ignorante de tantas cosas, ella creia saber todo sobre los ojos de su clan, pero no tenia idea sobre las consecuencias de su abuso, ella estaba temblando, ahora que por fin podia estar nuevamente con su hermano y lo estaba por perder por una enfermedad

Goku al ver a sasuko en ese estado, puso su mano en el hombro tembloroso de ella, lo cual la sorprendio y giro su rostro para ver a un goku con una sonrisa

" tranquilizate chica escandalosa, yo tengo una solucion " dijo goku calmadamente a una sasuko nerviosa y asustada

" ! A quien le dices escandalosa ! Humph ! " le grito sasuko de forma muy tsundere

Goku se acerco a itachi y le ofrecio una semilla verde, itachi no entendia nada y sasuko menos aun y goku al notar eso les explico

" esto es una semilla del hermitaño, con solo tomarla puede curaar heridas, enfermedades, recuperarte la energia y llenarte la barriga "

" ¿ enserio ? " pregunto sasuko que no creia nada de lo dicho

Itachi miro a goku y luego miro a la semilla en su mano y sin dudar de lo dicho por goku, la tomo, y como si fuera un milagro, en un instante todos sus males desaparecieron, dejandolo mas que sorprendido

" puedo ver... Y la enfermedad... ! Desaparecio ! " grito itachi sorprendido y feliz sacando una sonrisa de goku

" lo... ¿ Lo dices en serio ? " preguntaba sasuko que aun no podia creerlo, pero itachi se acerco a ella y le puso una mano en la mejilla y con una sonrisa dijo

" te volviste muy hermosa sasuko " le dijo con cariño itachi lo cual hizo que sasuko con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas le abrazara mientras decia " hermano...hermano " y este la acariciaba

Despues de unos minutos y de que sasuko se calmara, itachi se acerco a goku el cual estaba de brazos cruzados con una sonrisa

" gracias goku...no se como podria pagar lo que has hecho por mi " agradecia itachi de corazon mientras estrechaba la mano de goku

" no tienes que agradecer nada itachi, eres un buen hombre y no merecias pasar por eso, ademas como amigo no podria dejarte morir de esa forma " decia goku con una sonrisa a su nuevo amigo

Sasuko que veia y escuchaba todo, empezo a sentirse interesada por el saiyajin que no solo salvo la vida de su hermano, sino que gracias a su intervencion, ella pudo conocer la verdad y reconciliarse con el

" se que esto no es mucho, pero toma... " dijo itachi entregandole un pergamino a goku

" esto... ¿ que es ? " preguntaba confuso goku

" esto te servira para cuando llegues a konoha, solo diles que es para la hokage de parte de el espia de akatsuki, ella entendera " le explico itachi

" ¿ konoha ? ¿ hokage ? Eso que es " preguntaba un goku muy confundido ya que no conocia nada de este mundo

" konoha es una aldea ninja, y la hokage es la lider, por decirlo de algun modo el mas fuerte " explico itachi pero goku al escuchar " el mas fuerte " sus ojos brillaban

"fufufu... Con que el mas fuerte, me muero de ganas por pelear con el " decia goku con un rostro similar a vegeta el cual saco una gota de sudor a itachi

Sasuko repentinamente se metio en la conversacion y propuso algo

" oye... ¿ que tal si yo le acompaño a konoha ? " propuso sasuko

" ¿ estas segura ? ¿ no abandonaste la aldea ? " pregunto itachi confuso por la propuesta de sasuko

" bah , no le des importancia, son pequeñeces " decia esta

" tu que piensas goku " pregunto itachi a goku

Goku miro a sasuko y se dio cuenta de algo, por lo que dijo

" por mi esta bien, mientras me lleve no hay problema " dijo este sin dejar de mirar a sasuko

" pues bien, esto parece ser la despedida, nuevamente gracias goku, espero que te vaya bien " dijo itachi en forma de despedida tendiendo su mano

" lo mismo para ti itachi, y si en algun momento te encuentras en un aprieto, solo usa tu poder al maximo y yo ire a ayudarte " le dijo goku aceptando el apreton de manos

" gracias, lo tendre en cuenta " respondio itachi con una sonrisa

" hermano..." dijo sasuko con rostro triste

" no pongas esa cara sasuko, te prometo que nos veremos pronto " dijo itachi mientras se acercaba y le daba un toque en la frente a sasuko lo que la hizo sonreir

Y de esta manera se separaron los tres, con itachi regresando con akatsuki y goku y sasuko dirigiendose hacia konoha

* * *

Goku y sasuko corrian atraves del bosque a gran velocidad, y ¿ porque corren si goku puede volar ? La razon es simple, sasuko se nego rotundamente a ser cargada por goku, pero sobretodo era que no queria volar, ya que segun ella las personas no estan hechas para volar, pero la realidad era que le avergonzaba ser cargada como una princesa por goku.

Mientras corrian, goku podia apreciar que cuanto mas cerca de konoha se encontraban, el rostro de sasuko se volvia mas serio y sus ojos desprendian un brillo peligroso, goku no queria meterse en problemas innecesarios, y rompio el silencio entre los dos

" oye sasuko " dijo goku con tono tranquilo pero serio

" ¿ que ? " pregunto esta con tono seco

" se lo que estas pensando, y te dire una cosa, no hagas nada estupido y de lo que te puedas arrepentir en un futuro " le aconsejo goku

Sasuko sorprendida por lo dicho, se detuvo de golpe, y miro a goku con ojos frios

" ¿ que no haga nada ? Tu no sabes nada de nada, por lo que no te metas en asuntos que no te convienen " dijo sasuko con veneno en su voz

" se que buscas venganza, itachi me conto todo y te puedo decir con toda seguridad que lo que te espera al final de tu venganza, es dolor y sufrimiento " goku sabia bien de lo que hablaba ya que escucho sobre su raza y como terminaron

" ! Entonces que propones ! !¿ que olvide todo y pase paguina ?! " gritaba sasuko llena de dolor

" nunca dije eso, solo que primero averigues quien realmente movio lo hilos y cuando eso suceda, si tu lo quieres yo te apoyare con todo mi poder si asi lo deseas " le propuso goku con rostro serio y sincero

Sasuko sopeso lo dicho por goku, quiza el tenga razon y precipitarse no era bueno, ademas el le ofrecio su ayuda cuando el momento llegara, por lo que investigar un poco mas podria ser mejor

" entiendo... Investigare esto a fondo, y si descubro que realmente el hokage estaba detras de todo... " decia sasuko ahora con su sharingan activado

" si es asi, te prometo que yo mismo te traere al hokage ese para que lo mates " respondio goku con un rostro muy serio

Con todo aclarado, los dos continuaron su camino hacia konoha, ahora sasuko tenia mejor cara despues de esa charla con goku, se notaba que ahora tenia una mision y un objetivo claro

* * *

Con konoha cerca, sasuko miro con un poco de tristeza a su compañero de viaje, esta seria la despedida por el momento, pero habia algo que queria preguntarle

" goku... Escuche cuando hablabas con itachi sobre tu raza, ¿ que les ocurrio ? " pregunto sasuko curiosa por saber mas sobre goku

" bueno, segun mi maestro, ellos eran una raza guerrera muy orgullosa de su poder, trabajaban para un tipo llamado freezer y el temia que un dia se rebelaran contra el, ya que cada vez nacian saiyajins mas poderosos, por lo que los elimino " explico goku de manera que ella no supiera que eran de otro planeta

" eso es... " intento decir sasuko notando la similitud

" eso mismo, es como les paso a los uchiha , ¿ no te parece ? Tu clan fue eliminado por ser demasiado orgullosos de su poder, lo mismo que le paso a los saiyajins " dijo goku sabiendo lo que sasuko entendio

" ¿ no quieres vengar a los tuyos ? " pregunto sasuko

" ¿ por que deberia ? Eso ocurrio cuando yo era un bebe, ademas ellos se dedicaban a la pirateria por lo que recibieron su castigo, entiendo tu postura, pero vivir intoxicado por la venganza no sirve para nada " explico goku de manera que hiciera entender aunque fuera un poco a sasuko

Sasuko se quedo en silencio, no podia decir nada, esa era la forma en que el vivia y ¿ quien era ella para negar esa forma de ver las cosas ? Pero ella no podia pensar como el, despues de tanto tiempo viviendo por venganza, ya no sabia como vivir sin eso

Despues de eso, no hablaron mas durante todo el camino

* * *

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO**


	4. Chapter 3

**CAPITULO 3 : GOKU Y SASUKO VS KONOHA**

* * *

Goku y sasuko al fin llegaron a las puertas de la aldea oculta de la hoja, el momento de la despedida entre ellos dos finalmente habia llegado

" gracias por guiarme sasuko " agradecia goku a sasuko la cual tenia en su rostro un tinte de tristeza

Ella ya lo sabia, pero aun sabiendo que se separarian, aun tenia esa molestia en su pecho y esta se estaba haciendo mas grande ahora, pero no lo permitiria sasuko estaba decidida en seguir a este extraño chico y entender la razon por la que sentia esa molestia en su pecho

" yo tambien voy contigo " dijo sasuko con voz firme y sin ninguna duda

" ¿ acaso no me dijiste que ahora te consideraban una traidora ? " preguntaba goku que no entendia en que pensaba sasuko

" eso es problema mio, o que ¿ acaso te molesta que te acompañe ? " decia sasuko en modo tsundere activado

" en verdad me da lo mismo, pero no me causes problemas ¿ entendido ? " decia goku ignorando el modo tsundere de sasuko

" ! Yo no causo problemas ! !humph ! " grito molesta sasuko ya que goku la trataba como a una niña

" lo que sea... Vamos ya " dijo goku zanjando el tema algo que hizo molestar mas a sasuko que no estaba acostumbrada a que la ignorasen de esa forma

Y de esa manera goku y sasuko que inflaba sus mejillas molesta, se acercaron a los dos ninjas que vigilaban la puerta de entrada

" hola, ¿ saben si el ahoge se encuentra en la villa ? " pregunto goku a los vigilantes

Los dos vigilantes se quedaron con caras confusas, ¿ ahoge ? ¿ habia alguien en konoha con ese nombre ridiculo ? Los dos pensaban pero nadie les venia a la mente

" chico, ¿ podrias decirnos su aspecto o algo similar ? " pregunto uno de los vigilantes

" ummm...no se que aspecto tiene ya que ni le conozco, solo me dieron este pergamino y me dijeron que se lo entregara a la persona que manda aqui el " ahoge " o algo asi " le respondio goku de manera indiferente al vigilante

Los dos se quedaron nuevamente pensando en lo dicho por el chico de peinado raro " _entregar un pergamino "_ y " _a la persona que manda "_... Los dos se miraron con caras de que ya habian adivinado y rapidamente le hablaron a goku

" oye chico... Acaso el nombre que se te dijo no fue " hokage " " pregunto uno de los guardias con una gota de sudor en la cabeza

Goku al escuchar el nombre abrio mucho los ojos como si repentinamente recordara, pero al instante se cruzo de brazos y inclino la cabeza

" ¿ acaso no es lo mismo que dije ? El ahoge " dijo goku como si lo dicho fuera lo correcto

" ! NO ES LO MISMO ! " gritaron los dos ninjas

" lo que sea... ¿ lo llamareis o que ? Tengo prisa " respondio goku ignorando lo dicho anteriormente con sus manos en la nuca

" este chico... " decia uno de los vigilantes apretando el puño

El otro miro a la chica detras de goku, hasta hace un momento no se habian fijado en ella dado que goku les tenia la cabeza loca con lo del " ahoge " pero ahora que estaba resuelto, este se fijo en ella, por alguna extraña razon se le hacia conocida pero no sabia bien de que, y por eso le pregunto

" oye muchacha, ¿ acaso nos conocemos ? " pregunto el vigilante a sasuko

" no creo haber hablado nunca con alguien como tu " respondio sasuko de forma altanera

El vigilante se molesto por la forma en que la jovencita le hablo de forma arrogante... ¿ arrogante ? Si no recordaba mal habia una joven renegada que tenia una personalidad similar, el vigilante se acerco a la caseta y miro los carteles de " se busca " y despues de unos minutos aparecio la imagen que buscaba, uchiha sasuko se le buscaba por traicion a la aldea y tenia una buena recompensa por su cabeza

El vigilante se acerco a su compañero y le dijo algo al oido lo cual hizo que su expresion cambiara por unos segundos, algo que goku noto, y de un salto hacia atras los dos vigilantes sacaron sus kunais y se pusieron en guardia

" ! Uchiha sasuko ! ! Estas detenida por traicion a la aldea ! " gritaron los dos ninjas

Sasuko rapidamente agarro la empuñadura de su espada kusanagi y se puso en pose de pelea tambien, pero algo sorprendio a los vigilantes y fue que goku se puso frente a sasuko y esta dejo su postura de pelea

" ! Chico quita de enmedio ! ! Acaso no sabes quien es esa chica ! " le gritaba uno de los ninjas a goku

" claro que lo se, es mi compañera y no hace falta que grites no estoy sordo " respondio goku muy tranquilo

Los dos nijas de la hoja y sasuko quedaron sorprendidos pero de diferentes maneras, los de la hoja por saber que el chico sabia sobre ella y no le parecia importar y sasuko con rostro colorado por haber escuchado de la boca de goku que ella era su compañera

" si estas con ella eso quiere decir que eres el enemigo " dijo uno de los nijas y el otro asintio por lo dicho

" entonces ¿ su aldea esta contra sasuko verdad ? Si es asi, entonces todo konoha es mi enemigo tambien, espero que esteis preparados..." respondio goku a los ninjas que temblaron al ver esa sonrisa sadica en el rostro de goku

 **EN EL INTERIOR DE LA VILLA**

En el interior de la villa podiamos ver a un grupo de cuatro kunoichis caminando despreocupadamente, ellas eran, yamanaka ino , haruno sakura, hyuga hinata y naruko uzumaki

" en esta villa no hay ni un chico que valga la pena " decia ino con un suspiro

" tu eres demasiado exijente con los chicos " respondia sakura

" ! Acaso tu no buscas lo mismo frentuda ! " gritaba ino molesta

" ! Claro que si cerda pero la realidad es cruel ! " le gritaba sakura molesta por la cruda realidad

" ¿ tu piensas lo mismo naruko ? " preguntaba hinata a su amiga

" por el momento no me interesan esas cosas, solo quero ser mas fuerte para ser hokage " respondia naruko a hinata la cual sonreia por ello

" si claro,,,, a ti lo que te va es la tijera con tu amada sasusko " respondia ino

" naruko es una " yuri yuri " decia sakura entre risas

" ! A mi no me va eso pervertidas ! ! Ustedes si que son hermanas tijeras ! " respondia naruko furiosa

" ! A quien le dices hermana tijera, tetas flacidas ! " respondia ino furiosa

" ya, ya calmense ustedes tres la gente esta mirando " hinata apenada intentaba calmar a sus amigas

Pero en ese momento, un fuerte * **BOOM*** se escucho unos metros mas adelante de dode se encontraban, cuando se acercaron al lugar se podia ver a un shinobi clavado en la pared de un edifico, pero eso no terminaba pues segundos mas tarde algo paso a gran velocidad frente a la gente que se acerco y un nuevo sonido se ascucho fuerte y como el anterior era otro ninja que habia sido incrustado en un muro cercano

La gente estaba confusa, ya que no sabian que ocurria, pero la cosa no terminaba ya que del cielo cayeron dos personas, la primera era un joven con un peinado que desafiaba la logica, pero muy guapo y junto a el se encontraba una joven de cabello negro atado en una cola de caballo

Las chicas rapidamente reconocieron a la chica de cabello negro, y rapidamente con kunais en mano saltaron y la rodearon a ella y al chico

" ! Sasuko maldita ! ! Que planeas ahora ! " gritaba ino a la uchiha

" sasuko decidiste al fin regresar o solo estas aqui para atacar.." hablaba sakura a su antigua compañera la cual solo seguia sin decir nada

" sasuko ¿ las conoces ? " preguntaba goku a su lado

" mas o menos, son unas pesadas que conoci hace tiempo " respondia sasuko a la pregunta de goku

Naruko que hasta ahora estaba callada, despues de escucharla decir eso sobre ellas estallo

" ! Que mierdas estas hablando ! ! Primero desapareces sin decir nada y ahora regresas armando escandalo y diciendo que somos unas pesadas ! ¿ que diablos te pasa ? " se dehaogaba naruko soltando todo lo que tenia reprimido

" cierra el pico y no grites idiota tetuda " decia sasuko a naruko con tono indiferente

" jajajaja, al parecer sois muy buenos amigos " reia goku que no entendia la situacion actual

Todas las chicas se quedaron con caras de sorpresa por la interpretacion que goku le daba a la situacion actual

" oye uchiha...¿ quien es el bombon a tu lado ? " preguntaba ino que estaba interesada en goku

" es son goku, y viene de muy lejos por decirlo de alguna manera, pero ya te aviso que si estas interesada en el mejor ni lo intentes, el ya esta reservado ¿ entendiste rubia facilona ? " respondio sasuko a la yamanaka liberando una gran sed de sangre

" ! Ja ! Eso lo decide el y no tu, depresiva mental " le respondia ino que no se asustaba por la sed de sangre que liberaba sasuko

Mientras esas discutian, goku se acerco a la chica que no habia dicho nada hasta ahora, y esa era hinata que se sentia fuera de lugar en esto

" que tal estas, tienes unos ojos interesantes ¿ son similares a los de sasuko ? " preguntaba goku a hinata la cual se puso nerviosa

" ma-ma-mas o menos, se llaman byakugan y me alludan a percibir el chakra y aotras cosas " respondia hinata a goku un tanto nerviosa por la confianza que el saiyajin se tomaba

" ya veo... Que interesantes habilidades tiene este mundo " decia goku con su mano en la barbilla

" este...¿ mundo ? " decia hinata confusa inclinado la cabeza

" !oh ! Jajajaja, lo siento por confundirte, la cosa es que yo no soy de este mundo " le contaba goku a hinata que se sorprendio mucho por lo dicho " por cierto no me dijiste como te llamas "

" ¿ yo ? Yo me llamo hinata hyuga, un placer " se presentaba hinata inclinando la cabeza cortesmente

" hinata eh... Lindo nombre, yo soy son goku pero solo dime goku " se presento este como si nada ocurriera

Sasuko que se habia dado cuenta de que goku estaba muy interesado en la hyuga, agarro un kunai de su bolsito y se lo arrojo a goku, el cual aun de espaldas lo agarro con dos dedos

" ! Oye sasuko no arrojes cosas peligrosas a la gente ! " le gritaba goku molesto

" ! Pues deja de coquetear con otras maldito ! " le gritaba sasuko molesta y celosa

" ¿ acaso la tsundere esta celosa ? " le decia goku en tono de burla

" ! Qui-quien esta celosa maldito retrasado ! ! Y no me llames tsundere ! " intentaba negar sasuko pero sus mejillas estaban coloradas y la delataban

Las demas chicas que miraban el intercambio entre los dos, tenian una gota de sudor en la cabeza y solo pensaron que esto era raro

Pero todo ese ambiente tan poco ostil cambio de un momento a otro cuando goku se puso serio, lo cual sasuko rapidamente entendio y se puso tambien seria

Un grupo de ninjas formado por hatake kakashi, asuma sarutobi, maito gai y varios otros chuunin aparecieron frente a goku

" ustedes dos, quedan detenidos por atacar y intentar invadir la villa " decia kakashi " sasuko, asi que este es el camino que decidiste tomar " le decia kakashi a sasuko con voz triste

" puede que no me creas kakashi, pero no es nuestra intencion dañar la villa, solo que esos dos tontos de la puerta me reconocieron y me atacaron y mi compañero es un poco sobreprotector y les dejo fuera de combate " explicaba sasuko con voz monotona como si le diera lo mismo si le creian o no

" me es dificil creerte, lo entiendes verdad " respondia kakashi que ya no creia en ella

" imagine que no lo harias " dijo sasuko que se puso en guardia

" sasuko mas conocidos tuyos " preguntaba goku

" mas o menos, el tipo que se cubre el ojo, el del pelo de punta, fue algo asi como mi maestro " respondio sasuko

" entiendo... Pues no puedes pelear con el " dijo goku agarrando el hombro de sasuko

" ¿ eh ? ¿ como que no puedo pelear con el ? " decia esta confusa

"si realmente fue tu maestro, debes respetarlo, aun ahora, por eso no te dejare pelear con el ¿ entendido ? " le explico goku, ya que el cree que a los maestros hay que respetarlos siempre

Sasuko lo miro a los ojos y vio que no estaba bromeando, el pensaba que aunque ya no fuera su maestro, aun asi le debia un respeto y de mala gana acepto y se puso contra naruko y las demas

" esta bien, entonces yo enfrentare a las petardas y tu te encargas de los maestros " dijo sasuko muy obediente

Las aludidas se pusieron furiosas por la manera en que sasuko hablaba de ellas y las subestimaba

Mientras goku se ponia en posicion de pelea y enfrentaba los mas de treinta ninjas frente a el

" chico no se quien eres ni de donde vienes, pero ¿ sabes en lo que estas al punto de meterte ? " decia asuma intentando persuadir a goku

" me importa un rabano, si quereis atrapar a sasuko primero me tendreis que derrotar a mi y dudo que con sus niveles puedan, por eso aun estais a tiempo de retrocedes " decia goku con una sonrisa confiada a los ninjas

" parece que este mocoso nos subestima, le enseñaremos que les pasa a los que se atreven a invadir nuestra aldea " dijo asuma colocandose sus cuchillas de chakra

Y la batalla estallo, con kakashi usando su raikiri intentando terminar de un solo golpe, pero lo unico que atraveso fue una imagen residual, mientras el autentico goku aparecio a su lado

" eso no esta bien, maestro de sasuko, atacar de esa manera es algo sucio y debes pagar pos eso " dijo goku a un kakashi sorprendido por la velocidad del chico

" que comience la fiesta " dijo goku apretando su puño a punto de golpear al ninja enmascarado

* * *

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO**

* * *

 **espero que pasen buenas fiestas y feliz año a todos**


	5. Chapter 4

**CAPITULO 4 : BATALLA CAMPAL Y ALIANZA CON KONOHA**

* * *

En un departamento estaban charlando Kushina,la madre de Naruko y Mikoto,la madre de Sasuko,ellas estaban hablando contentas hasta que se oyó un boom sónico seguido de una pared atravesada por el cuerpo inconsciente de Kakashi

"Kakashi!"gritaron preocupadas al ver la situación del peliplata

 **FLASHBACK**

"Que comience la diversión"dijo con una sonrisa salvaje Goku quién con un Golpe mandó a volar a Kakashi

 **Fin de Flashback**

Goku miraba hacia donde fue lanzado Kakashi,de pronto bloqueó dos ataques por parte de Rock Lee y Maito Gai quienes arremetieron contra Goku quien ni se inmutaba,de repente Goku paró dos golpes de los cejudos y dijo

"Al parecer pelean cuerpo a cuerpo,pero yo les mostraré un verdadero estilo de pelea"después de decir eso,Goku usó el estilo tortuga contra las cejotas quienes no pudieron defenderse y se estrellaron contra una pared destruyendola

"El estilo tortuga Si es un estilo de pelea"dijo Goku mientras desenfundaba su báculo y bloqueaba un ataque de cuchillas de Asuma y varias espadas de los shinobi pero de repente el báculo lanzó un destello rojo que al disiparse él báculo se había convertido en una espada grande y roja con un estampado de un dragon dorado de ojos azules la cual estaba siendo agarrada con facilidad con una mano

 **(NDA:la espada es la Blade Monado de Xenoblade Cronicles….y a que no se esperaban lo de la espada….)**

Entonces Goku empuja a los ninjas y y desaparece de la vista de todos para aparecer detrás de los ninjas noqueandolos,después un ejercito de ninjas arremetieron contra el saiyajin alumno del príncipe de los saiyajín,pero no eran rival para el pelinegro quién facilmente derribava,cortaba,noqueaba a los shinobis,en pocas palabras era un todos contra uno y el uno estaba ganando con facilidad

 **Con Sasuko y las Kunoichi**

Sasuko e Ino estaban discutiendo sobre Goku

" oye Uchiha, no creas que puedes acaparar tu sola a ese bombon " decia ino señalando a Goku mientras que este seguía derribando a varios ninjas con facilidad,también bloqueaba varias espadas con la suya sin dificultad y noqueaba a algunos a mano limpia(como Bills en la batalla de los dioses) y otros los noqueaba con el mango de su espada haciendo que la Yamanaka se interese más en el saiyajin

" ¿ acaso piensas seducirlo rubia facilona ? no me hagas reir, mejor continua haciendo la tijera con la cabeza de chicle " respondia sasuko con una sonrisa burlona

" chi-chicas, no discutan mas " decia hinata nerviosa por miedo a que pelearan nuevamente

" ! TU CALLATE Y MEJOR VETE A VENDER CUPONES " gritaban ino y sasuko a la pobre hinata

Despues de que regañaran a Hinata la Uchiha y la Yamanaka comenzaron a pelearse de nuevo sacandole una gota de sudor a Naruko,Sakura y sorpresivamente,de Goku quién no entendía porque se peleaban

 **Con Goku**

El saiyajin miraba con una gota de sudor como peleaba su acompañante de viaje y la rubia vestida de púrpura,pero dejó eso de lado

mientras guardaba su espada que al estar siendo efundada la espada regresó a ser el báculo sagrado y se disponía a buscar su Dogi el cual había salido a volar al Goku haber expulsado su ki para mostrar su superioridad hacia los ninjas y para mostrarles que no pueden hacer nada contra él,también al sacar su ki hizo que Sasuko y las Kunoichi tuvieran una gran hemorragia nasa,o al menos lo que quedaba de el ya que cuando lo encontró el dogi estaba todo destruido,también al haber expulsado su ki azul provocó una hemorragia nasal en Sasuko,Naruko,Ino,Sakura y Hinata,también aunque no haya recibido ningún daño su ropa no corrió con la misma suerte ya que esta estaba hecho añicos mostrando parte de su abdomen bien formado y sus rodillas,pero de pronto sintió el Ki de Tsunade quien iba con una patada de hacha hacia Goku,pero este en vez de saltar a un lado Goku usó su velocidad para esquivar el ataque de Tsunade

"Por qué atacas la aldea?!"dijo Tsunade en tono autoritario

"Yo no ataco la aldea,lo que pasa es que estos pendejos al ver a Sasuko y al haberles dicho que yo era su compañero de viaje nos comenzaron a atacar así que yo de una manera pacífica los noqueé"respondió Goku de una manera despreocupada sacandole una gota de sudor estilo anime a Sasuko

"PERO SI DERROTASTES A TODA UNA ARMADA DE JOUNINS Y AMBUS EXPERIMENTADOS!"gritaron los shinobis que quedaban en pie,Sasuko y las Kunoichis quienes ya se habían recuperado después de su sangrado nasal al ver al saiyajin en su resplendor azul

"Y enserio piensas que te voy a creer que lo hicistes de manera pacífica?"respondió Tsunade de una manera seria

"Mire anciana pariente lejana de la rubia y pechugona amiga de la Tsundere de Sasuko,ellos fueron los que iniciaron el ataque así que yo contraataqué,considerelo...un método defensivo"respondió Goku con un tono un poco de molestia ya que no le creian

"Eh!? Cómo me llamastes?! No ves mi apariencia física?!"respondió Tsunade molesta

"Escúcheme bien,tal vez engañe a todos con esas mariconadas que hacen con las manos,ustedes los hippies que andan en sandalias,y que es eso de llevar esas cintas en la cabeza,si son ninjas tienen que ocultar el rostro y no ir mostrándolo por ahí...vaya retrasados mentales que son,pero como sea tal vez engañe a todos,pero usted no puede engañar a un miembro de la raza más poderosa,a un saiyajin,así que admítalo,es una anciana y de edad"dijo Goku

Esas palabras le llegaron justo en el orgullo a Tsunade y cuando iva a atacar al pelinegro asabache fue interrumpida por Kiba

"Oye tu el del traje extraño hecho un desastre!,no puedes ablarle así a Hokage-sama así que te ordeno que te disculpes!"dijo Kiba

"Ja! Yo no recibo órdenes de alguien más débil que Puar"dijo Goku refiriendose a su felino amigo y burlándose del Inuzuka

Después Goku se acercó a Naruko y le dijo

"Me disculpo si la ofendí cuando hablé con la ahoge"lo dijo haciendo una reverencia en señal de disculpa

La rubia Uzumaki al ver el acto noble de Goku y viendo que al disculparse se veia lindo no pudo evitar sonrojarse y que Goku se haya equivocado en el nombre de la hokage no ayudaba mucho,eso puso celosa a Sasuko

Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Kiba que provocó el mayor error de su vida

"Oye pelos de erizo,como te atreves a hablarme así,te derrotaré y volveré a todas ellas mis perras,ya que todas están en celo por enamorarse de mí!"dijo Kiba arrogantemente sin saber que acaba de hacer el mayor error de su vida,insultar a un saiyajin

Las Kunoichi estaban enojadas de lo que digo Kiba pero Goku estaba furioso,no,encabronado de como lo llamó Kiba y de como trataba a las chicas,pero recordó lo que hablaron él y Vegeta antes de llegar aquí

 **Flashback**

"...que no se te olvide nunca,los saiyajin somos los más fuertes y la derrota no es una opción ¿entendistes? "le advirtió Vegeta con los brazos cruzados y rostro serio

"Entendido maestro,si algún idiota me desafía le mostraré el poder de nuestra raza"respondió Goku mientras tenía una sonrisa salvaje en su rostro

 **Fin Flashbac** k

Goku al recordar esa charla puso una sonrisa sádica mientras que sus ojos se volvían rojo rubí

 **(NDA:todos se preguntaran...por qué los ojos de Goku se volvieron rojo rubí en vez del verde esmeralda típico del ssj? Simple,al Goku venir de un universo alterno el tiene varios cambios que lo diferencia del Goku de la historia original y de Goku Xeno,también el ssj de Goku será algo diferente y ya verán por qué...sigamos)**

"Tienes agallas para hablarme de esa forma chico que huele a perro mojado,ten,esta es tu recompensa por ello"Goku desaparece de la vista de todos y reaparece frente a Kiba al cual le da un rodillazo en las partes nobles las cuales quedaron inutiles para toda su vida dejando al pobre Inuzuka en el suelo soltando espumaraja por la boca

Sasuko,Naruko,Hinata,Ino y Sakura al ver como Goku las defendió de Kiba se sonrojaron fuertemente y comenzaron a sentir algo por el saiyajin

"Bueno ya me aburrí y para que no les rompa la madre a más de ustedes supuestos ninjas,les mostrare algo de mi poder"dijo Goku arrogantemente mientras apuntaba a una montaña

todos vieron que en la mano de Goku se formaba una esfera de energía azul oscuro en la palma del saiyajin,después el pelinegro lanzó la esfera de Ki directamente hacia la montaña la cual al tocarla la esfera de ki provocó una gran explosión y un temblor que sacudió a todo el mundo,cuando el humo se disipó en donde estaba la montaña ahora estaba un enorme crácter,en pocas palabras,goku destruyó la montaña,todos los shinobi estaban temerosos del poder de Goku pero lo que el saiyajin dijo después les heló la sangre a todos

"Bueno,eso es una parte de mi poder en estado base,pero ese poder no se compara al de mi super saiyajin ya que en ese estado fácilmente puedo destruir un planeta...saben qué?,se los mostraré"dijo Goku

Todos al escuchar eso quedaron aterrados ya que Goku no estaba usando gran parte de su poder contra ellos,pero al Goku mencionar el super saiyajin,Sasuko recordó la charla entre su hermano y el pelinegro el cual había mencionado que tenía una transformación que se llamaba super saiyajin,Sasuko al recordar eso se preguntó en su mente"¿de verdad lo mostrará?"

 **(NDA:Introducir la canción "the birth of a god'' de dragon ball super)**

Goku comenzó a expulsar su Ki de manera brutal provocando un enorme temblor que se sintió en todo el mundo,todos estaban aterrados y preguntandose de donde provenía ese temblor,pero todos pusieron su mirada en Goku quién comenzó a gritar fuertemente haciendo que su ki se disparará como una bomba,todos vieron que el pelo y el aura que rodeaba al saiyajin comenzaron a parpadear a rojo y los ojos comenzaron a brillar de color rojo,Goku con un último hizo que el Ki cambiara totalmente a rojo y se elevara en un pilar carmesí que provocó un destello que segó a todos,cuando el destello sesó no pudieron creer lo que veían

Ahí estaba,Goku,pero ahora su pelo estaba erizado desafiando la gravedad y de color rojo carmesí y sus ojos eran tan rojos como la sangre y Goku tenía una mirada sería que haría que el más valiente tuviera miedo

"Bién! Este es el supersaiyajin,en este estado puedo destruir varios planetas sin problemas,normalmente el color del supersaiyajin es el pelo dorado y ojos color esmeralda,pero yo opté por el color rojo para hacer notar este cambio,también es para diferenciarme de Xeno "dijo Goku con una pose algo arrogante

Todos estaban aterrados al ver al saiyajin transformado y viendo que nadie de su mundo es rival para el saiyajin

Pero Sasuko,Ino,Hinata,Sakura y Naruko al ver al pelinegro ahora convertido en super saiyajin les dieron una fuerte hemorragia nasal al ver que el pelinegro se veía más macho,pero se recuperaron

Pero en ese momento llegaron Mikoto y Kushina junto a Kakashi,la Uchiha mayor al ver a su hija se alegró

" sasuko es bueno verte de nuevo y mirate que linda estas " decia mikoto a su hija la cual agachaba la cabeza

" madre, yo... " sasuko no sabia como disculparse con su madre la cual le agarro de la cara y la alzo para mirarla a los ojos

" hija tu no tienes la culpa, deberia haberte contado todo, pero fui muy debil y no pude, perdoname " se disculpaba mikoto con su hija

" no madre, mi rabia y odio me cego y no escuche a los que les importaba y me hundi en la oscuridad, pero goku en un solo dia me saco de ella y me mostro que la venga ciega solo trae dolor " decia sasuko mientras miraba a goku con una sonrisa de mujer enamorada

mikoto al ver al joven se relamio los labios y con un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas le dijo a su hija

" puede que nos parezcamos mas de lo que piensas hija mia "

sasuko al ver como su madre miraba a goku penso " incluso mi madre... " y con un suspiro miro al saiyan que no sabia donde se metia

 **Con Goku**

goku se acerco a la mujer de cabellos rojos y le pregunto

usted es la madre de naruko ¿ cierto ? "

mikoto miro al joven y asintio con la cabeza " esa soy yo, soy kushina uzumaki "

" guardemos las presentaciones para otro momento, me gustaria saber si hay alguna forma de hablar con la criatura en el interior de naruko " dijo goku muy serio para sorpresa de kushina y los demas ya que el secreto del kyubi no era algo que conocia cualquiera fuera de la hoja

" ¿ como sabes sobre eso chico ? " pregunto kushina esceptica

"¿ acaso piensas que no notaria ese extraño ki en el interior de naruko ? ustedes sois muy ingenuos " decia goku como si fuera lo mas normal dejando con la boca abierta tanto a kushina como a los presentes

kushina miro a tsunade la cual asintio con la cabeza estando de acuerdo en que le contara y kushina con un suspiro hablo

ella le conto sobre el sello y que fue creado por el padre de naruko para sellar a la kyubi en su interior

" pero ¿ para que necesitas saber eso ? " pregunto tsunade a lo que kushina asintio

" por que necesito que me ayuden a hablar con la kyubi " dijo goku sorprendiendo nuevamente a las dos

" ! estas loco ! ! eso es muy peligroso ! " gritaba kushina alarmada

" kushina tiene razon goku, la kyubi es impredecible " le decia tsunade

" eso a mi me da lo mismo, todo lo que intente sera inutil contra mi, yo solo quiero hablar y si no quiere escucharme por las buenas, pues la obligare por la fuerza " decia goku lleno de confianza

al final y despues de intentos fallidos por parte de tsunade y kushina por detener a goku, kushina resignada le explico que habia una manera de vincular su mente con el sello para que los dos pudiesen hablar

 **(NDA:Introducir Dragonball Super - Theme of Jiren (HQ Cover)...)**

Despues de que le hayan explicado a Goku de como entrar y hablar con la kyubi,Goku se puso en posición de loto(NDA:como Jiren en dragon ball super)y se concentró en el sello que tenía Naruko y transmitió su conciencia al espacio mental de la rubia Uzumaki.

Goku mostró el super saiyajin aterrorizando a todos,Sasuko y Mikoto se reconciliaron pero al parecer Mikoto se está interesando en el pelinegro,y Goku le preguntó a Kushina sobre como entrar y hablar con la Kyubi,qué estará planeando Goku,por qué quiere hablar con la Kyubi?

Todo esto y más lo sabremos en el próximo capítulo

* * *

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO**

* * *

 **que onda gente, soy xeno vega y me hare cargo de este fic por el momento, me demore tanto por los malditos estudios, espero que lo entiendan y me gustaria saber su opinion de como me quedo el capitulo**


	6. Chapter 5

La verdad quería poner un diálgo entre Goku y la Kyubi,pero pensé que sería mucho relleno,así que haré un resumen de lo que sucedió,también que este es el último capítulo de shippuden por el momento,Goku volverá,pero mucho más fuerte,también que en este capítulo entrarán los tres personajes más poderosos de este Fic,uno es Vegeta Xeno,así que con solo decir eso ya deben hacerce una idea,bueno sin más que decir,comencemos!

* * *

 **CAPITULO 5 : HASTA LA VISTA MUNDO SHINOBI**

* * *

 **SUBCONSCIENTE DE NARUKO...**

Goku entró al subconciente de Naruko para buscar a la Kyubi,pero el no sabe el camino hacia ella(no es Ugandan Knuckles para saber el camino),entonces con su mente invoca a Naruko quien estaba hablando con Ino,Sakura y Hinata mientras que Sasuko estaba charlando con su madre,entonces Goku le pide cortesmente a Naruko que lo guíe hacia la Kyubi(NDA:Goku aunque haya cambiado su personalidad radicalmente él es un 80%orgulloso y un 20%Goku clásico,también que este Goku es el más inteligente del multiverso o mejor dicho,el goku-verse ya que fue entrenado mentalmente por la bulma de Vegeta Xeno,osea,su maestro...sigamos)entonces la rubia Uzumaki lo guía a donde la Kyubi,entonces Goku y Naruko despues de una caminata divisan una jaula (o eso creo) en el que se encontraba un gigantesco zorro naranja con nueve colas(NDA:pondría zorro en femenino,pero sonaría feo),entonces cuando llegan Goku al ver el tamaño del zorro le pide de manera respetuosa (NDA:Goku es respetuoso a veces y siempre es respetuoso con sus maestros),entonces la Kyubi comienza comienza a brillar haciendo que Naruko se tape los ojos pero a Goku no le pasó nada,ni cerró los ojos,cuando el brillo se va se observa a una bella joven de 17 años

(NDA:la apariencia humana de la kyubi es la de Ahri de League of Legends,por qué?,no se me ocurrió otra versión y ella fuebla primera que se me vino a la mente)

Entonces Goku le pregunta que si ella puede regenerar partes del cuerpo,ella responde que sí,entonces Goku le pregunta que si ella le podría regenerar su cola,Kuromi(así se va a llamar la kyubi) y Naruko se quedan con ojos como puntitos al oír eso del saiyajin,el pelinegro al ver las caras de las dos chicas dolo suspiró,y ya que el no era de muchas explicaciones,ya que era un espacio mental en donde se encontraban les mostró su infancia hasta cuando se hizo un guardián del tiempo y su entrenamiento con su maestro Vegeta

Al ver la vida de Goku,tanto bijuu como jinchuriki comenzaron a llorar al ver como vivió Goku sacándole una gota de sudor a este ya que no sabía que su vida fuera tan solitaria,y un poco oscura y sentimentalista,pero de repente se asustó un poco ya que las dos féminas se abalanzaron hacia él abrasándolo y derribándolo,aunque el admitió en su mente que no era una manera muy mala de morir,después de eso Kuromi le regenera la cola,el saiyajin agradece y se va del espacio mental

FIN DEL RESUMEN

FUERA DEL SUBCONCIENTE DE NARUKO

Goku abrió sus ojos aún transformado en ssj,se puso de pie,de repente sintió algo rodeando su cintura,cuando bajó su cabeza vio que lo que estaba en su cintura y efectivamente,era su cola,pero esta ahora era negra,este sonrió nostálgicamente,pero luego vio que su ropa estaba destruida,esto lo molestó un poco pero lo dejó de lado,entonces nuestro saiyajin se dirigió a donde estaba Sasuko quién había terminado de hablar con su madre y esta ya se había apartado un poco así que Sasuko estaba sola

"Oye Sasuko"dijo Goku llamando a su compañera de viaje

"Eh?...qué es lo que quieee..."Sasuko no pudo terminar su oración ya que vió el bien formado cuerpo del pelinegro de cerca,la Uchiha no paraba de ver los músculos del saiyajin mientras tenía los ojos con corazones y tenía un hilo de sangre en su nariz

"Eh...Oye Sasuko estás bien o..."no pudo terminar el pelinegro ya que Sasuko se abalanzó hacia él derribandolo y cayendo los dos

(NDA:Goku hubiera sido violado ahí mismo por Sasuko sino estuvieran en el exterior)

Después de ese momento incómodo para los dos,Goku y Sasuko se levantaron,pero no se dieron cuenta de que Mikoto los estaba viendo,y con una mirada coqueta les dijo

"Se acaban de conocer y ya son pareja,que lindo"dijo Mikoto

"NO DIGAS ESO!"Gritaron saiyajin y Uchiha al unísono,Sasuko estaba roja,pero Sasuko se dió cuenta de algo que nunca habría esperado ver en el tan poco tiempo de conocer al pelinegro,ella vió que Goku estava levemente sonrojado,pero solo Sasuko notó ese sonrojo

"Bueno...cambiando de tema"dijo Goku dejando su sonroje

"Sasuko sabes tejer?"le preguntó Goku a su compañera

"Eh?si...por qué preguntas?"

"Pues bueno...te quería preguntar,podrías reparar mi traje,quedó destruido mientras madreaba a esas farzas de ninja,por favor"le dijo Goku a Sasuko

La Uchiha al escuchar eso iba a reprochar,pero al ver que su compañero solo tenía su pantalón como ropa y también que todas las chicas y mujeres podrían ver todo el bien formado cuerpo del saiyajin solo suspiró y aceptó

"Esta bien Goku lo haré...pero me deberás un favor!"respondió Sasuko a Goku

"Me parece justo"dijo Goku de acuerdo a la condición de su compañera

"Bien,por si me buscas yo estaré por allá"dijo Goku señalando un puesto de Ramen que todos nosotros conocemos y mientras se marchaba volvió a su estado base

Goku se volteó de espaldas dirigiendose a ese,pero antes de que el pelinegro se fuera Sasuko recordó algo

FLASHBACK

"Bien...este es el super saiyajin,normalmente el super saiyajin es rubio y los ojos son azul eléctrico,pero obté por el color rojo para hacer notar este cambio,también es para diferenciarme de Xeno"dijo Goku haciendo una pose arrogante

FIN FLASHBACK

"Oye Goku,quién es Xeno?"preguntó Sasuko

El saiyajin detuvo su paso de golpe y lentamente volteaba hacia su compañera

"Quieres saber quién es Xeno?"preguntó el pelinegro hacia su compañera

"Si...¿hay algo malo?"afirmó y preguntó Sasuko

"No es eso,es que cuando lo veas será algo raro"respondió Goku

"Yo también quiero saber como es"respondió Mikoto interesada en que tipo de persona es Xeno

El saiyajin solo suspiró al ver que las dos querían saber

"Bien,primero les diré el verdadero nombre de Xeno"dijo Goku

"Y cuál es?"preguntó Mikoto

"Es Son Goku Xeno"respondió Goku

"TU?!"gritaron al unísono tanto madre e hija sorprendidas

"Si...y no al mismo tiempo..."respondió el pelinegro

"A qué te refieres?"preguntó Sasuko

"Bueeeno...Goku Xeno es el primer Goku que existió y es el más poderoso del multiverso o como yo lo llamo...el Goku-verse"respondió el pelinegro

"EEEEEEEEEH?!"gritaron al unísono madre e hija

(NDA:en este fic Goku Xeno es el más fuerte de todos,y Goku Xeno vivió todas las sagas incluyendo dragon ball GT y dragon ball Super,así que tiene todas sus fases al igual que Vegeta)

Tanto madre como hija no podían creer lo que oían,habían más Goku que el que estaban viendo en frente,y no solo eso,había un Goku que era superior a todos ellos sin esfuerzo alguno

"Oye Goku...¿cuanto poder puedes sacarle a ese tal Xeno?"preguntó Sasuko

"Bueno,yo con todo mi poder solo puedo sacarle su 000,000,000,000.1% de poder"dijo Goku como si nada

"QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEÉ?!"gritó Sasuko estupefacta

"Oye Goku,ese tal Goku Xeno es adulto o joven como tú?"dijo Mikoto ya interesada en Xeno

"Pues,yo diría que él tiene la misma edad que usted y la madre de Naruko, mas o menos"respondió Goku

"Y ¿no tienes alguna foto o retrato de él?"volvió a preguntar Mikoto

"Bueno de hecho tengo un holograma de él"respondió Goku

"Antes de que la muestre,si el Goku que dices tiene como apodo Xeno,que apodo tienes tú?"preguntó esta vez Sasuko

"Bueno,es más bien un apellido que apodo,en realidad mi nombre completo es Son Goku ,pero solo dime Goku D"respondió el ahora apodado Goku D

"Hm?,y por qué Redstorm?"preguntó Sasuko

Entonces Goku D se transforma rápidamente en ssj scarlet y se destransforma

"Oh,es por eso"dijo Sasuko con un pequeño hilo de sangre saliendo por la nariz

"Bueno ahora muéstrame a Goku Xeno!"respondió deseosa Mikoto sacándole una gota de sudor a los dos jóvenes

"Bueno aquí está"dijo Goku presionando una clase de botón en su brazalete formándose un holograma de Goku Xeno

Sasuko veía sorprendida de que Goku Xeno y el apodado Goku D se parecieran tanto excepto la diferencia de que Goku Xeno era un adulto y este llevaba en su espalda un baston rojo como el de D, vestia un dogi color rojo de corte largo, con una camisa de expandex negra en su interior, sus brazaletes y cinturon son azules y trae consigo una bolsita en el cinturon, sus pantalones son del mismo color negro que la camisa interior y en sus tobillos lleva vendas de color azul, usa unos zapatos negros de kung fu,pero Mikoto era otra cosa,ella miraba con ojos con corazones mientras tenía una hemorragia nasal y sus bragas se mojaban

"NO PUEDE SER,ES GUAPÍSIMO!"dijo en un grito Mikoto quien tenía los ojos con corazones

"Oye...D?...te puedo decir todavía Goku?,es que me cuesta acostumbrarme"preguntó Sasuko

"Esta bien"respondió D

"Una pregunta, ¿qué relación tienes con ese Goku Xeno?"volvió a preguntar la joven Uchiha

"Oh...soy su sucesor"dijo como si nada el pelinegro

"QUÉ?!"gritó Sasuko sorprendida

"Bueno en realidad soy sucesor de los tres grandes"respondió Goku

"Los tres grandes?"preguntó confusa Sasuko

"Sip...los tres grandes son: Goku Black xeno,el poder de la justicia,mi maestro Vegeta o Vegeta Xeno quién es el poder del orgullo,y finalmente Goku Xeno quién es el poder puro o poder de la pureza,también es el más fuerte de los tres"respondió Goku

"Cambiando de tema,el tú adulto está soltero?"preguntó Mikoto

"Bueno antes él estaba casado,pero su esposa murió,así que supongo que sí,está soltero"respondió Goku D

"Oh,ya veo"dijo Mikoto con una mirada pervertida

EN ALGUNA PARTE DEL MULTIVERSO

En un puesto de comida estaban saliendo tres individuos,pero de repente,uno de los tres sujetos,uno de Dogi rojo de repente tuvo un escalofrío

"Ay!"exclamo ese sujeto

"Qué sucede Kakarotto?preguntó Vegeta

"No sé por qué,pero sentí un escalofrío"respondió el nombrado Kakarotto

"Sea lo que sea,no debió haber sido la gran cosa así que no hay nada de que preocuparse,Son Goku"exclamó otro sujeto idéntico al que tenía el dogi rojo solo que sus vestimentas son oscuras y tenía un pothala verde

"Talvez tengas razón Black,no debió de ser nada"dijo Goku Xeno

Pero de repente Black también sintió el mismo escalofrío

"A tí también?"pregunto Goku Xeno

"Eh?...dijistes algo?!"preguntó Black liberando un poco de su aura oscura y con una cara que prometía dolor

"No...no dije nada"respondió Goku Xeno con una gota de sudor

"Cambiando de tema,Vegeta"dijo Goku Xeno

"Qué es lo que quieres Kakarotto?"preguntó Vegeta

"Cómo crees que le esté yendo al Joven Yo?"pregunto Goku Xeno

"Ahora qué lo dices,también me da la curiosidad..."respondió Vegeta preguntándose como le estará yendo a su alumno

"Por qué no lo vemos por nosotros mismos?"preguntó Black presionando un botón en su brazalete que era una de sus muñequeras mostrando un holograma del mundo en donde llegó D

Los tres vieron qué es lo que ha estado haciendo recientemente

(NDA:No diré lo que pasó ya que ya lo vimos,y si no lo has visto ve los capítulos pasados.  
PD:ellos están viendo una grabación de lo más reciente)

"Vaya!...derrotó,no,humilló a una armada de personas que se hacen llamar ninjas,era de esperarse de mi alumno"dijo Vegeta orgulloso de su alumno

"Hasta les mostró su poder para someterlos,eso es digno de un dios"dijo Black

"Oye Black,pero si ni siquiera tiene ki divino y también..."dijo Goku Xeno y se puso a pensar

"Lo voy a entrenar para que tenga el poder de un dios,y también qué?"respondió y pregunto Black

"Esos no son ninjas,no tienen tapada su cara,los ninjas deben tener tapada su cara"respondió Goku Xeno sacándole una gota de sudor a Black y a Vegeta

DE REGRESO CON D

Goku había terminado de mostrar el holograma de Goku Xeno,también había mostrado a Black,pero apagó el holograma,ya que vio que Mikoto estaba en el suelo inconsciente con un gran sangrado nasal,ya que Goku D había mostrado a Goku Xeno y a Black en ssj 4

"Al parecer no resistió tanta zukulencia"dijo Goku con una gota de sudor

"S...si"afirmo Sasuko con una gota de sudor también

Después de haber resucitado a Mikoto y que esta se haya ido,Tsunade se acercó a los dos jóvenes

"Sasuko y..."Dijo Tsunade tratando de terminar su oración

"Goku...Son Goku "dijo Goku terminando lo que estaba diciendo Tsunade

"Si...necesito que vayan mañana al consejo"dijo Tsunade

"Y donde queda eso?"preguntó el pelinegro

Entonces Tsunade le dice que el lugar será en el lugar donde está toda Raíz

(NDA:ya verán por que es ahí*sonrisa sádica*)

"Ya veo...pero para qué?"dijo desinteresado Goku

"Pues..."dijo Tsunade señalando a todos los shinobis inconcientes,otros heridos por los golpes,y otros heridos a causa de la espada Monado de Goku D

"Oh...por eso"dijo Goku como si nada sacándo una gota de sudor a Sasuko ya que literalmente masacró a toda la aldea de Konoha,pero Sasuko recordó el pergamino que le dio Itachi a Goku.

"Oye Goku...no se te olvida algo?"preguntó la joven Uchiha al pelinegro

"Anumah,si es cierto!"Dijo Goku recordando el pergamino,este sacándolo y dándoselo a Tsunade

"Para qué este pergamino?"preguntó Tsunade

"Viene de parte del espía de Konoha"respondió el Saiyajin

"Ya veo..."dijo Tsunade

"Oh,por cierto,no tiene un lugar en donde se puede poner una casa?"preguntó el pelinegro

"Eh...si,pero para qué quieres saber el lugar?,puedo pedir un hotel para que te hospedes"respondió Tsunade

"No es necesario,yo ya tengo mi casa a mano...literalmente"dijo Goku sacándo una cápsula

"Y eso que es?"preguntaron Sasuko y Tsunade

"Es una cápsula,de donde vengo estas se usan demasiado ya que,al presionar este botón,estas se convierten en cosas,vehículos,incluso casas"dijo Goku haciendo una breve explicación de las cápsulas impresionando a la Uchiha y a la Hokage

"Vaya Goku,la persona que haya creado esa cápsulas debe ser millonaria"dijo Sasuko impresionada

"Asi es,Bulma es increiblemente millonaria"dijo Goku

"Eh?...quién es bulma?!"preguntó Sasuko celosa

"Bueno,Bulma es mi amiga de la infancia,y ella es como mi hermana mayor"respondió Goku D

"Oh,ya veo..."dijo la Uchiha aliviada

Después de eso Tsunade le dice la ubicación del terreno,el saiyajin agradece y después la Hokage se va

"Bueno,según Naruko en ese puesto de ramen llamado Ichiraku preparan el mejor ramen del mundo,así que iré ahí"dijo Goku mientras se iva al puesto de Ramen

"Oye espérame!"dijo Sasuko mientras corría detrás del pelinegro

En el puesto de Ichiraku ramen

Tanto Sasuko,Teuchi y Ayame estaban impactados,ya que Goku devoraba a una increíble velocidad decenas y decenas de platos

"ES DELICIOSO!"decía Goku mientras devoraba tres platos de Ramen

"C...cómo puede comer tanto?y sin preder su figura?"dijo Sasuko en shock

Después de unos minutos

"Ahh,que rico comí"dijo Goku satisfecho mientras que detrás de él había 45 platos de ramen vacíos

"Quedaré en la quiebra,este chico come más que Naruko"dijo Teuchi con lágrimas estilo anime

"No se preocupe,ya le pago"dijo el saiyajin mientras sacaba una cápsula,presionándola y saliendo una explosión para después mostrar una montaña de dinero,oro y diamantes,eso dejó más que feliz a Teuchi

"Gracias!vuelva pronto!"dijo Teuchi alegre mientras que Sasuko y Goku se ivan del local

Con Goku y Sasuko

"Oye Goku,cómo tienes tanto dinero?"preguntó la uchiha al saiyajin

"Oh...no te lo dije?,soy millonario"repondió el pelinegro

"QUÉ?!"grito Sasuko en Shock

"Yo trabajo para corporación cápsula,osea,hago inventos que fascina a la gente,haciendo que yo gane mucho dinero"repondió Goku

"Vaya,no me esperaba de que fueras millonario"dijo Sasuko aún sorprendida

"Jeje,pero ninguna persona tendrá mi primer invento"dijo Goku

"Hm?...y cuál es tu primer invento?"preguntó la Uchiha al Scarlet

"Bueno,ya que me caes bien,mi primer invento es el Regalía"dijo Goku mientras mostraba un holograma mostrando un vehículo precioso para el ojo de todos

(NDA:es el regalía de Final Fantasy 15)

"Es precioso..."dijo Sasuko viendo el vehículo

"Así es,cuando lo creé me decidí de que este fuera el único que se hizo,osea,el único Regalía que se creó,es mi vehículo personal"dijo Goku

"Y por qué no lo trajistes en las cápsulas"preguntó Sasuko

"No lo traje,por qué se me olvidó traerlo,pero le pedí a Xeno que lo traiga para cuando me vaya"respondió Goku

"Te vas a ir?"preguntó a Sasuko algo triste

"Así es,me iré cuando alcance el nivel necesario"respondió Goku

"Ya veo..."dijo Sasuko

"Bueno,a ver el terreno"dijo el pelinegro mientras Redstorm y Uchiha se marchaban a al lugar indicado por la Hokage

Ya en el lugar

Goku saca una cápsula,apreta el botón y lo lanza al terreno provocando una explosión,cuando el humo se va se ve una casa muy confortante y que parecía de millonario,Sasuko estaba impresionada por la casa que había aparecido,ya que parecía una mansión

"Bien,es hora de entrar,por cierto,Sasuko"dijo Goku hacia la Uchiha

"Si?"preguntó Sasuko

"No tienes a donde ir verdad?,por qué no te quedas hoy aquí?"preguntó Goku ofreviendo hospedaje a la pelinegra

Sasuko al oír eso pensó en una cosa,después se puso roja como un tomate,pero después aceptó

"E...esta bién"respondió Sasuko un poco sonrojada

"Bien,entremos"dijo Goku entrando a la casa junto a Sasuko

Al entrar,Sasuko estaba sin habla,ya que la casa parecía tener literalmente de todo

"Bien,este día estuvo muy interesante"dijo Goku mientras se quitaba el pántalon mostrando un bóxer negro,Sasuko al ver el cuerpo casi desnudo del saiyajin se sonrojó como nunca mientras tenía una gran hemorragia nasal,incluso casi se desmallaba,pero por su fuerza de voluntad se mantuvo consciente

"Bueno,voy a meditar un poco"dijo Goku sacando del ropero una una camiseta sin manga roja poniéndosela,entrando y comenzando a meditar

Sasuko recordó que tenía que reparar el traje de Goku,increíblemente,cuando la casa parecía tener de todo,es que tenía todo,ya que en una gabeta encontró un equipo para tejer,entonces Sasuko para hacerlo más rápido,invocó clones para que la ayudaran,pero entonces Sasuko recordó las vestimentas de Goku Xeno y Goku Black a través del holograma de Goku D,entonces primero,Sasuko reparó el dogi rojo de Goku,pero por alguna razón también creó otros dos Dogi,uno era de color blanco y el otro de color negro,entonces Sasuko y sus clones terminaron de reparar e modificar la ropa de Goku,literalmente tardaron 20 minutos gracias a los clones

Pero Sasuko estaba exausta,ya que,usó mucho chakra en ese día,primero,había peleado con su hermano mayor antes de ser interrumpidos por Goku,después ambos pelinegros se dirigieron rápidamente hacia Konoha,usando ella cierta cantidad de chakra,luego,mientras el saiyajin les daba una paliza a los Shinobi,ella se encargaba de otros usando gran variedad de jutsu,todo eso la había agotado,incluso los clones que hizo ahora la agotaban aún más,entonces ella desvaneció a los clones,sintiendo aún más cansancio,era un hecho,Goku le iva a deber un favor,pero uno muy grande

Entonces ella buscó en el mismo ropero en el que Goku buscó,y encontró una camisa sin manga para mujeres(NDA:literalmente...esa casa tiene de todo) de color celeste,y se fue a una de las habitaciones a dormir,pero sin darse cuenta,había entrado en el cuarto de Goku quién se puso a dormir después de meditar,entonces ella con los ojos medio cerrados,se acostó en la misma cama que Goku y se durmió junto al saiyajin

AL DÍA SIGUIENTE

El saiyajin comenzaba a abrir sus ojos,pero los abrió de golpe al ver que Sasuko estaba al frente abrazándolo,el antiguo Goku no hubiera sabido lo que es esto y no le hubiera dado importancia,pero el nuevo Goku,Goku ,estaba rojo ya que,bueno,Sasuko estaba pegando sus pechos con el de Goku,pero dejó eso de lado por su orgullo

(NDA:los pechos de Sasuko son como los de Hinata)

"Oye,Sasuko,despierta"dijo el pelinegro agitando a la pelinegra para que despertara

"Eh...ya desperté,que es lo que quiee..."no pudo terminar la pelinegra,ya que se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo,la joven Uchiha se puso tan roja como el pelo de Goku cuando está en su ssj scarlet y se separó inmediatamente

(NDA:el ssj scarlet me lo basé en un fan-art de Evil Goku)

"El baño está por allá,por si te darás un baño"dijo el saiyajin dejando de lado lo anterior que pasó

"S...si"dijo Sasuko aún un poco sonrojada

Después de que Sasuko se bañara y se pusiera ropa,la pelinegra se fue a la cocina,pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver a Goku cocinando como si fuera un maestro,al verla Goku se sonrojó un poco,ya que ella tenía su pelo suelto haciendola ver muy bonita

(NDA:Bulma le enseño de cocina...y Goku D vio el anime y manga de Shokugeki no Soma XD)

"No sabía que podías cocinar Goku"dijo Sasuko

"Hay varias cosas que no sabes de mí,a pesar de haber oído mi historia mientras hablaba con Itachi"respondió el pelinegro

Sasuko recordó que en la conversación Goku mencionó que antes de ser reclutado,él se había negado a casarse en un torneo de artes marciales,lo cuál la puso molesta,pero feliz ya que tenía oportunidad con el saiyajin,pero Goku no mencionó el motivo

"Oye Goku..."dijo Sasuko con tono serio

"Si?"Dijo el pelinegro relajado mientras preparaba varios platos para él y uno para Sasuko

(NDA:ya sabemos por qué muchos platos al ser Goku saiyajin)

"Por qué no te casastes"preguntó Sasuko

Esa pregunta detuvo de golpe el cocinar de Goku y con una mirada seria sin mirar a la pelinegra le preguntó

"Por qué prefuntas eso?"pregunto Goku serio

"Mencionaste que antes de ser reclutado como un guardián del tiempo,te reusaste a casarte con alguien"respondió Sasuko diciendo lo último con un tono de molestia al saber que el saiyajin pudo haberse casado

"No me casé,ya que,por qué debería casarme con alguien que solo ví una vez y le prometí algo cuando aún era un niño ingenuo e inocente?,en pocas palabras,por qué debería cumplir una promesa de niños?"respondió Goku con un tono de molestia

"Un momento..."dijo Sasuko

"Qué pasa?"preguntó Goku un poco más relajado

"La difunta esposa de tu yo adulto es..."dijo Sasuko pero fue interrumpida por Goku

"Si...la difunta esposa de Xeno es la chica a quién rechazé en el torneo de artes marciales No.23"respondió Goku D

Después de esa charla,los dos se fueron a comer,Sasuko esta vez no se sorprendió tanto como la primera vez al ver a Goku comiendo a una increíble velocidad,pero se sorprendió del sabor de la comida de Goku,ya que,era increíblemente deliciosa

"Hm...se me olvidó bañarme,Sasuko tú vete adelantandote"dijo Goku terminandose de comer su último plato de 30

Goku se levantó y mientras se iva se quitó su ropa quedando totalmente desnudo y se fue a la bañera,pero Sasuko,aunque lo vió de espalda,lo vio desnudo,algo que la sonrojó a más no poder.

Cuándo el saiyajin salió,vió que Sasuko no estaba en la casa,el pensó que se había adelantado,luego al buscar su ropa vió que esta fue modificada y además de su dogi rojo había uno negro y otro blanco,el tomó su traje y el Dogi,al ponérselo,se parecía demasiado a Goku Xeno,a excepción del Dogi blanco,y que su cinturón ahora era rojo con Azul oscuro en el nudo y el dogi tenía una capucha,cuando salió vió que Sasuko estaba recostada en un poste esperándolo,también notó que ella todavía tenía su pelo suelto,sonrojándose un poco,pero después se dirigió hacia ella

"Por qué no te adelantaste?"preguntó el saiyajin

"Bueno...tú todavía no sabes donde será la reunión,yo te guiaré ya que,yo viví en esta aldea"respondió Sasuko ocultando su sonrojo ya que e realidad ella estaba esperando a que Goku saliera para ir juntos

"Ya veo...bueno,y donde es?"preguntó Goku

Entonces inconscientemente,Sasuko tomó la mano de Goku y comenzaron a caminar hacia la reunión,Goku D estaba sonrojado,ya que era la primera vez que experimentaba ese sentimiento,aunque él no sabía que era.

EN LA REUNIÓN EN RAÍZ

Goku y Sasuko estaban sentados mientras que al frente de los jóvenes se encontraban Danzou y dos ancianos mientras que detrás de ellos estaba toda Raíz(osea,todos los anbus y miembros de esa organización),mientras que alrededor se encontraban los líderes de clanes

(NDA:no me acuerdo como se llaman los otros ancianos,pero que más da si solo aparecerán en este capítulo xD)

"Estamos aquí para hablar sobre el ataque de Uchiha Sasuko y de su joven acompañante..."trataba de terminar uno de los ancianos

"*suspiro*Son Goku "dijo el pelinegro terminando lo que iba a decir el anciano

"Por qué atacaron la aldea?"pregunto otro de los ancianos

"Nosotros no atacamos la aldea,ustedes fueron lo que comenzaron a atacar,así que contraataqué"respondió Goku con un tono de aburrimiento

"De acuerdo,entonces,qué es usted?"dijo Danzou

Goku al ver al anciano vendado vió entre sus recuerdos y vió que el fue el que le dió la orden de eliminar al clan Uchiha a Itachi

"Yo soy un miembro de la raza más poderosa de todo el universo"dijo Goku con una sonrisa arrogante

Danzou al oír eso pensó en incluir a Goku a Raíz para usarlo como arma,pero primero tenía que hacer que se uniera a la aldea,pero desafortunadamente para él,sus pensamientos fueron leídos por el saiyajin quién no estaba contento

"Sasuko..."dijo telepáticamente Goku

"Hm?,pero qué?"se preguntó la pelinegra

"Te estoy hablando telepáticamente"dijo Goku

"Oh,ya veo"dijo Sasuko

"Escucha,la momia viviente,fue él quien mandó la orden de exterminio de tu clan"dijo Goku serio y molesto mientras dirigía su mano hacia su básculo Monado lentamente

"Así que el fue..."dijo Sasuko mientras que ella lentamente preparaba su espada

Pero lo que dijo Danzou después molestó a ambos jóvenes,pero más a Goku

"Bien,el consejo llegó a un acuerdo...Uchiha Sasuko,por traición a la aldea,entrará en el programa A.T.R para generar a las futuras generaciones Uchihas"dijo Danzou con malicia en sus palabras

(NDA:no sé si se llama así ese programa)

Sasuko e Mikoto,estaban molestas,Sasuko por qué la querían obligar a hacer algo que ella no quiere,y Mikoto por la decisión del consejo,pero ellas no se comparaban a la ira interna de Goku que era como un volcán entrando en erupción,el sabía que era el A.T.R al ver la mente de Danzou,pero lo siguiente que dijo la momia fue la gota que rebasó el baso

"Y Son Goku se tendrá que unir a raíz para que sea el arma más poderosa de Konoha"esas palabras fueron las suficientes para colmar la paciencia,era oficial,Goku estaba molesto,quién se creía ese viejo para decidir eso para Sasuko,y más,quién se creía ese viejo al decidir eso con él sin este pertenecer a esa aldea,Goku tenía una cara de completa furia,hasta que...

"Déjame tomar el control sólo por esta vez,ese anciano,y toda su organización...están muertos"dijo en la mente de Goku una voz cómo la de él pero más oscura

De repente,los ojos de Goku tornaron un color rojo más intenso que al estar en ssj scarlet,cerró sus ojos para después abrirlos,viéndose que ahora el saiyajin estaba detrás de Danzou al parecer teniendo algo en la mano teniendo una sonrisa al estilo Black,entonces todos ven que Danzou comenzaba a gritar del dolor,ya que,el brazo vendado de la momia no estaba ya que,fue arrancado,entonces el pelinegro solo movio su brazo para mostrar el brazo de Danzou desvendado mostrando un brazo gris con varios ojos sharingan

"*inhala*jajaja!,aunque solo sea por unos momentos,es bueno estar de vuelta"dijo el pelinegro con una sonrisa macabra mientras desintegraba con su ki el brazo de Danzou

"G...Goku,qué te sucede?..."dijo Sasuko impactada por lo que acaba de hacer su compañero

"Goku no está aquí en este momento,llámame Kakarotto"dijo el ahora identificado como Kakarotto

"Cómo que no está?!"preguntó Sasuko alarmada

"Descuida sigue vivo,solo cambiamos de conciencia o mente,oye,Sasuko,verdad?,cuida de este dogi"dijo Kakarotto entregándole el dogi a Sasuko

"Eh?,por qué?"preguntó con duda Sasuko

"Es para que no se manche de rojo,no quiero dos del mismo color"dijo Kakarotto mientras desenfundaba a la Monado

(NDA:Advertencia!,lo siguiente que viene contiene ecenas Gore,si no soportas o no te gusta este género saltate esta ecena,de lo contrario,disfruta la masacre.  
PD:introducir "Animal I have become" de Three Days Grace)

Sasuko no entendía por qué Goku decía que era alguien llamado Kakarotto,no entendía por qué le dio su Dogi,pero lo que más la confundía,es que no entendía a qué se refería a que era para que no se manchara de rojo

Entonces,toda Raíz fue a arremeter contra Kakarotto mientras que este tenía una sonrisa macabra,entonces a una velocidad supersónica,cortó a la mitad a 5 de los anbus dejando un chorro de sangre en cada cuerpo,después se dirigió hacia otro grupo decapitándolos,otros atravesándolos,desmembrandolos,  
cortándolos en trozos,también usaba sus manos para descuartizar a los anbus,así siguió hasta que quedara solo la mitad,los líderes de Clan y Sasuko estaban impactados,pero más Sasuko ya que nunca se imaginó que su compañero,aunque no fuera él,fuera tan sanguinario,pero,por alguna razón,le gustaba y también se encontraba sonrojada

Entonces Kakarotto,vio a los dos ancianos que estaban con Danzou,entonces Kakarotto empuña la Monado,pero esta se abre dejando ver una hoja de luz,entonces a una velocidad que nadie vió,decapitó,desfiguró,descuartisó,  
desmembró a los dos ancianos,entonces Kakarotto siguió la masacre,aunque algunos anbus se dirigían hacia Sasuko para capturarla pero esta los mataba con facilidad,entonces los Anbus restantes lanzaron un Jutsu en conjunto hacia Kakarotto,pero este la atrapó con una mano,y con su espada,la cortó,entonces Kakarotto se eleva y aterriza en una cima que se produjo por la destrucción de la masacre del Saiyajin

"Se ve que están desesperados,pero,ni si quiera han destruido mi ropa,ustedes no son más que insectos"dijo Goku arrogantemente y con una sonrisa estilo Black

Todos estaban impactados,pero Sasuko estaba impresionada y sonrojada,pero para todos,el saiyajin parecía un dios,pero lo que dijo los dejó más helado que cuando Goku peleó contra los Jounin

"Bien,los felicito,aunque sean pocos,sobrevivieron más tiempo que los otros,así que,deleiten sus ojos en esto"dijo Kakarotto con una sonrisa de lado mientras tenía uno de sus puños frente a él

De repente todo comenzó a temblar,no solo la zona,no sólo la aldea,sino que todo el mundo estaba temblando

"aaaaaaaAAAAAHHHH!"Comenzaba a gritar Kakarotto mientras se mostraba la apariencia del ssj scarlet,pero lentamente el pelo rojo se teñia de un color rubio,y los ojos comenzaban a tomar un color verdoso y un ki dorado comenzaba a rodear al joven saiyajin,entonces Kakarotto gritó lo siguiente

"KAIO-KEN!"un aura roja comenzaba a brotar del saiyajin junto al aura dorada

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"Kakarotto dió un último grito antes de que un destello dorado con rojizo cegara todo

Cuando el destello se fue,Kakarotto descendía lentamente transformado en super saiyajin,pero su pelo era rubio,sus ojos azul eléctrico,y dos auras,una dorada y otra roja detrás de la dorada,rodeaban al saiyajin

(NDA:Como Jiren cuándo liberó todo su poder en el cap 127 de dragon ball super)

Todos los shinobi se cagaron del susto,pero Sasuko estaba sonrojada a más no poder y tenía una gran hemorragia nasal

A pesar del miedo que tenían,los anbus restantes de raíz atacaron a Kakarotto,grave error,ya que,corrieron con la misma suerte que los caídos a manos del saiyajin,tuvieron el mismo destino que los demás,osea,la muerte.

"Oye,quién quieras que seas,ya masacraste a todos,devuélveme el control"dijo Goku en la mente de Kakarotto

"Bueno,fue divertido mientras duró,pero,escúchame Goku,después de esto,pídele a tu novia que use esa técnica ocular para mandarte a tu espacio mental para que así hablemos mejor"dijo Kakarotto burlonamente

"CÁLLATEEEEEEE!"Gritó Goku ya en el cuerpo super molesto con Kakarotto mientras que este se moría de la risa en el espacio mental,mientras que el Kaio-ken se desactivaba y Goku regresaba a su ssj scarlet

Después de eso,el peliescalata vio que casi todos están muertos,excepto los líderes de clan,y para molestia de él,la momia,entonces se concentró y buscó el ki de la momia,pero abrió sus ojos mientras que sus ojos carmesí brillaban de furia,ya que,Danzou estaba detrás de Sasuko con una espada a punto de atravesarla,entonces Goku a una tremenda velocidad,aparece detrás de Sasuko y atrapa a mano limpia la espada,Sasuko sintió algo líquido como una gota de agua en su hombro,volteo su cabeza para ver que era sangre,volteó completamente para luego quedar impactada,ya que vio como Goku estaba parando la espada de Danzou con su mano,la mano de Goku estaba sangrando mientras que este tenía una cara de completa furia y su ki aumentaba

"Eres...un maldito...esto...no...TE LO PERDONARÉ!¡"Gritó Goku dándole un Golpe a Danzou mandándolo a estrellar con varias paredes destruyéndolas

El saiyajin rápidamente se dirigió a la momia empuñando su espada,comenzando a atravesar,desmembrar a la momia,en pocas palabras,estaba torturando a Danzou,cuando se aburrió,el saiyajin lanzó hacia arriba el cuerpo casi sin vida de Danzou

"Esta técnica es de mi maestro Vegeta,aunque usaría mi kamehameha,pero,no eres digno de morir a manos de esa técnica"entonces Goku puso sus manos al frente suyo mientras una esfera amarilla se producía en sus manos

"FINAL FLASH!"gritó Goku

Un destello amarillo salió disparado a una increible velocidad hacia Danzou impactandolo y desintegrándolo,también se produjo una gran luz iluminándolo todo de amarillo

"Oye Sasuko..."dijo Sasuko llamándo a su compañera y mirando al cielo donde lanzó su resplandor final

"Si?..."dijo Sasuko sorprendida mientras miraba a donde fue disparada la técnica

"Sé que te prometí traerte al que movio los hilos para el exterminio de tu clan...pero ese viejo me tenía harto,y sentía tanta furia que no me pude controlar"dijo Goku

"*suspiro*no importa,aunque,gracias por haberlo matado"dijo Sasuko

"Aunque,hay algo que no me cuadra..."dijo el pelinegro pensativo

"Qué es lo que no te cuadra?"preguntó Sasuko

"La masacre,no la hice yo"dijo Goku

"Ahora que lo dices,antes de comenzar a matar a todos,tú,dijiste que te llamabas Kakarotto y hablaste de tí en tercera persona"Dijo Sasuko mientras veía que Goku tenía una cara seria

"Conoces el nombre?"preguntó Sasuko

"Kakarotto...es mi verdadero nombre..."respondió Goku serio

UNA SEMANA DESPUES...

Luego de que se repararan los daños,y se revelaran los delitos de Danzou,se ven a Goku y Sasuko en un lugar abierto,ambos estaban en posición de Loto

"Déjame ver si entendí,quieres que use un genjutsu para que vayas a tu espacio mental?"dijo Sasuko a lo cuál el saiyajin asintió

"Necesito ver,quién fue el que controló mi cuerpo en la masacre de la semana pasada..."dijo Goku

"Está bien...aunque mi madre es mejor en esto,pero lo intentaré"dijo Sasuko poniéndole un Genjutsu a Goku haciendo que este se quedara dormido

EN EL ESPACIO MENTAL DE GOKU...

El saiyajin estaba en un lugar completamente oscuro,salvo por una mesa,dos cillas y una lámpara alumbrando

"Seré,sincero,estoy decepcionado de mi espacio mental"dijo Goku sentado en una de las sillas

"Ni que lo digas,este espacio no tiene nada interesante"dijo Kakarotto frente a Goku sentado en la otra silla

"Debo suponer que tu eres quién por derecho debería tener mi cuerpo,Kakarotto,no es así?"dijo Goku

"Sip,pero descuida que no te guardo rencores"dijo Kakarotto sacando una tetera sirviéndose y ofreciéndole a Goku,y este aceptándo sin bajar la guardia

"Bueno,a lo que voy..."dijo Goku a Kakarotto mientras los dos ponían una cara seria

"Por qué me ayudaste en lo sucedido en la semana pasada?"preguntó Goku a lo que Kakarotto respondió"La verdad fue por qué tenía la oportunidad de salir y divertirme,aunque solo fue una vez ya que,cuándo lo volví a intentar no funcionó,así que,te propongo un trato"dijo Kakarotto con media sonrisa a Goku

"Qué clase de trato?..."dijo el alumno de los príncipes de los saiyajin

"Acepta todo mi poder,y convirtámonos en uno de nuevo"Dijo Kakarotto

"Mm...no suena tan mal,pero qué pasará contigo?"preguntó Goku

"Desapareceré,en pocas palabras,nos fusionaremos"respondió Kakarotto

"Ya veo..."dijo Goku pensándo los pros y los contras para luego decir su respuesta

"Esta bién..."dijo Goku extendiendo su mano hacia Kakarotto mientras que este sonreía estrechando las manos

"Antes de irme,déjame decirte,que yo fui la razón de que rechazaras a Milk"dijo Kakarotto desapareciendo en partículas que entraban en Goku obteniendo un Zenkai de 16 millones

(NDA:Power ups locos activados :'v)

"Ya veo...en ese caso,gracias"dijo Goku saliendo del espacio mental

FUERA DEL SUBCONSCIENTE DE GOKU...

Sasuko estaba viendo la vida de Goku mientras que este todavía dormía,ella estaba lagrimiando ya que,vió como el planeta de Goku explotaba y este lloraba(cortesía de Kakarotto),y la muerte del abuelito de Goku,la búsqueda de las esferas del dragón,el torneo de artes marciales,la muerte de de su amigo y la maestro,cómo los vengó,como rechazó a Milk,alegrándola,su reclutamiento como guardián del tiempo,su entrenamiento con Vegeta,pero la parte de la vida que le llegó fue el entrenamiento de conseguir el super saiyajin,ya que,el detonante que usaron en Goku para conseguir el super saiyajin fue el decirle que él fue quien mató a su abuelito,Goku por la furia se transformó en super saiyajin,pero sentía tanto odio e ira en si mismo que su pelo se comenzaba a teñir de escarlata,de ahí el ssj scarlet de Goku,se limpió las lágrimas y comenzó a pensar en lo que vió,pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un temblor

Sasuko rápidamente volteó,ya que Goku se había transformado en ssj scarlet,pero ella vió que las partes más brillantes comenzaban a tornarse rubias,después,un destello dorado con rojo iluminó todo el mundo,cuando el destello se fue,Sasuko vio que Goku estaba transformado en ssj,pero ahora su pelo era rojo con toques dorados,Goku abrió los ojos mostrando unos ojos color jade mientras que un aura entre roja y dorada(no es el kaioken) rodeaba todo su cuerpo

"Listo,gracias Sasuko"dijo Goku con una sonrisa,pero Goku vio que Sasuko estaba sorprendida mientras tenía un sangrado nasal saliendo de su nariz,pero Goku también vió que a Sasuko tenía señales de haber llorado

"Hm?...estabas llorando?"preguntó Goku,de repente Sasuko abraza a Goku,así que para saber porqué lloró,sigilosamente con su mano toco la cabeza de Sasuko con su dedo,viendo que mientras hablaba con Kakarotto,ella veía toda su vida,y este con una cara molesta cómica se dijo en sus pensamientos"ver mis recuerdos sin permiso?,eso es delito a la privacidad de otros,pero,nah,se lo dejaré pasar"

Sasuko seguía abrazando a Goku,pero luego notó el pelo de Goku

"Oye Goku...tu pelo..."dijo Sasuko haciendo que se confundiera

"Hm?,que tiene mi pelo"dijo mientras ladeaba la cabeza confuso

Entonces Sasuko saca de su bolsillos un espejo dándoselo a Goku,y este ve el cambio de color de su cabello de ssj

"Pero qué?! Qué le pasó a mi pelo?!"dijo Goku sorprendido,pero luego dijo"Bueno no importa..."dijo Goku como si nada haciendo que Sasuko cayera estilo anime

"Aunque,creo que al Kakarotto y yo fusionarnos,eso cambió o modificó mi ssj al punto de que,tanto el ssj ordinario y el scarlet también se mezclaron,pero por lo que veo,aún me puedo trasformar en ssj scarlet"dijo Goku cambiando entre ssj scarlet y el variante de ssj que acaba de conseguir y devolviendole el espejo a Sasuko

"Oye Goku,cómo se llama esa transformación?"le preguntó Sasuko a Goku

"No se...cómo lo llamarías tú?"preguntó el saiyajin

"Bueno,tu pelo parece fuego,gue tal...ssj flame"respondió Sasuko

"Ssj flame...me gusta"dijo Goku sonriendo y regresando a su estado base,Sasuko se volvió a sorprender

"Hm?Sasuko...qué pasa?"preguntó confuso a lo que Sasuko le dió su espejo y le dijo"por qué no te lo miras por tí mismo?"

Goku al verse en el espejo quedó en Shock,ya que,ahora su pelo y ojos eran negros con tonos o bordes rojizos,pero luego dijo"bah,da igual me queda bien"y inconscientemente se pondría sus manos en la cintura con las piernas un poco extendidas con el sol de frente,Sasuko casi se desmaya al ver eso,pero de repente comenzó a sentir un fuerte dolor en el lugar donde se encontraba su vientre,cayendo en el suelo mientras gritaba de dolor,Goku se precató y puso una cara seria

"Según los recuerdos de Sasuko,una serpiente pedófila le puso una marca de maldición,al parecer le está afectando,y por lo que ví en sus recuerdos,tuvo esa marca hace tres años,espera,eso significa que ella tiene 16 al igual que yo?,No!,enfócate,debo que ver como quitarle esa marca o lo que sea!"se decía en sus pensamientos el ahora pelimixto

(NDA:QUÉ? no va a ser el típico Goku de 17 años)

Goku se acercó a Sasuko agachandosé y comenzando a quitarle parte de su prenda superior viendo la marca de maldioción

"Q-Qué...haces p-pervertido"dijo Sasuko con dificultad sacándole una gota de sudor a Goku y éste respondiendo"estoy tratando de ayudarte...y no me llames pervertido que no lo soy,pero el maestro roshi si lo es"

Entonces Goku comienza a concentrar ki en tres dedos colocándolos en donde se encontraba la marca,el saiyajin lentamente iba retirando la marca mientras que Sasuko no paraba de gritar y se aferraba al saiyajin con fuerza,ya que,sentía como le retiraban algo del cuerpo,cuando Goku la retiró completamente vio una masa oscura con forma de serpiente

"Así que tú eres quién le provocó esto a Sasuko eh?"dijo Goku aplastando la masa y desintegrandola

De repente vio que Sasuko estaba inconsciente gracias al retirar de la marca maldita,pero Goku se comenzó a alarmar ya que sentía como la energía de Sasuko comenzaba a Disminuir,este se dijo"si tan solo tuviera la fase dios,sería tan fácil,ah no, espera,las semillas del ermitaño,las había olvidado completamente",Goku a una velocidad más rápida que la luz se dirigió hacia su casa y regresando con la bolsa de las semillas del ermitaño

"Maldición,no la podrá comer en ese estado,espera,Chronoa me dijo que Trunks había dado una semilla del ermitaño a través de un beso..."dijo Goku antes de que un leve sonrojo le apareciera en el rostro"bueno,aunque sea mi primer beso,es por su bien..."

Goku se metió una semilla a su boca mientras acercaba a Sasuko hacia él,para finalmente,el saiyajin besa a Sasuko transmitiéndole la semilla del ermitaño haciendo que Sasuko se la coma,cuando la pelinegra la comió,rápidamente Goku se separó de ella,Sasuko despertó y ya no sentía el dolor de la marca maldita,luego vió al saiyajin sentado de espaldas mientras tenía la cara roja como el pelo del ssj scarlet

"Hm?qué pasó?"preguntó Sasuko

"Bueno,te retiré esa marca que tenías,te quedaste inconsciente y te estabas muriendo,fui por unas semillas del ermitaño,pero tu no podías comerla en ese estado,así que te pregunto...haz besado alguna vez?"preguntó Goku mientras dejaba un poco su sonroje

"Eh? No,por qué la pregunta?"preguntó Sasuko confundida

(NDA:aquí no pasó lo del beso de la historia original)

"Bueno...tú te llevaste,mi primer beso"respondió Goku,hubo un silencio incómodo durante unos momentos,hasta que...

"EEEEEEEEEEEH?!"dijo Sasuko toda sonrojada mientras que humo le salía de su cabeza

UNA SEMANA DESPUES...

Goku estuvo fuera de Konoha para entrenar y controlar el modo õzaru,no fue fácil al principio pero al pasar los días lo controló y lo perfeccionó,también,buscó una manera de transformarse sin necesidad de la luna llena o crear una luna artificial,obviamente,se quitaba la ropa antes de transformarse

"Bien,ya puedo controlar la forma õzaru a la perfección,solo falta mezclarlo con el ssj scarlet o el ssj flame para conseguir el ssj 4,aunque,primero quiero conseguir el ssj 4"dijo Goku completamente desnudo,pero de repente llegó Sasuko

"Oye Goku, en donde estaaaaa..."no pudo terminar la pelinegra,ya que vió al saiyajin desnudos y su bien formado cuerpo,Sasuko se desmayó mientras tenía sangre por la nariz

"Oye,Sasuko,estás bien?"dijo Goku frente a Sasuko,de repente recordó que estaba desnudo y se dijo"oh,es por eso,bueno ya me pongo mi ropa"dijo Goku mientras se ponía su ropa mientras que esta vez,Goku tenía el dogi negro

Ya en la aldea

Después de haber resucitado a Sasuko,tanto pelimixto y pelinegra se fueron a Ichiraku Ramen,pero al llegar se encontraron con Naruko

"Hola Naruko"dijo Goku saludando a la pelirubia

"Hola Goku...qué le pasó a tu pelo?,por qué ahora tiene un tono rojizo?"dijo Naruko preguntándole al pelimixto

"Bueeeno...digamos que es un cambio que experimenté"dijo Goku mientras que se rascaba en la nuca y reía como sólo el lo puede hacer,sonrojando a Naruko y a Sasuko

"Se ve muy lindo cuándo sonríe"dijeron las dos en un susurro que solo ellas pudieron oír,se miraron y pusieron una cara de molestia mientras que sus miradas tenían rayos,y Goku tenía una mirada un poco nerviosa

Teuchi al ver a Goku rápidamente le dijo a Ayame(corrijanme si así no es el nombre)50 platos de ramen.

(NDA:Ya saben cómo es Goku con la comida XD)

Sasuko y Naruko no paraban de sorprenderse de la manera de comer de Goku

"Cómo es que puedes comer tanto y sin engordar?!"dijeron Naruko y Sasuko estupefactas

"No que habían visto mis recuerdos? Soy un Saiyajin,nuestro metabolismo es más acelerado que los humanos"respondió Goku

"Y ustedes?por qué no comen?"dijo Goku recordándoles a las dos sus pedidos y estas comiendo de inmediato

Después de que pagaran,el pelimixto y la pelinegra se despidieron de Naruko(digamos que Sasuko y Naruko se reconciliaron),los dos se fueron a la casa de Goku a dormir,aunque para Goku era un poco incomodo,ya que,últimamente,Sasuko se dormía con él,pero terminó acostumbrándose

3 semana en el mundo ninja

Aquí pasaría lo mismo de la historia original,excepto de que Jiraya casi muere a manos de Pain pero Goku lo salva en el último momento,pero los Pain ya se habían ido así que no vieron a Goku,el entrenamiento de Naruko y el ataque a Konoha de Pain sería igual,y donde estaba Goku en ese momento?,pues estaba intentando perfeccionar sus dos variantes de ssj,primero,comenzó el ssj scarlet,lográndolo,pero por alguna razón,no se le dificultaba dominar su ssj flame ya que,para dominarlo,necesitaba un detonante

"Maldición,cómo no puedo perfeccionar el ssj flame,pero el ssj scarlet si"dijo Goku,iva a seguir entrenando,sintió como en Konoha varias presencias comenzaban a desaparecer,y sentía como el ki de Naruko y Sasuko(aquí las dos están peleando con Pain)estaban peleando con varios ki grandes,pero había uno en particular,que era más grandes que los otros,Goku sintió que los ki de la pelirubia y la pelinegra,así que,a una tremenda velocidad de infarto voló hacia Konoha,o almenos,lo que quedaba de ella

En los restos de lo que antes era Konoha

Sasuko y Naruko estaban cansadas,y heridas(a un saiyajin no le va a gustar estoo!)mientras que al frente de ellas se encontraban los seis caminos del dolor que eran liderados por Pain(no recuerdo bien esa parte),quién,había llegado para extraer a Kuromi del cuerpo de Naruko,Pain saca unos palos negros(que no me acuerdo como se llaman debido a que hubo mucho relleno) yendo a una increíble velocidad a atravesarlas,pero de repente,Pain(yahiko) es mandado a volar por una patada de Goku quién había entrado de último momento,alejándolo de las dos chicas

"Ustedes dos están bien?!"dijo Goku mientras desenfundaba su espada Monado

"Si..."dijeron las dos féminas

"Por qué está todo destruido?!y por qué están tan heridas!?"dijo Goku mientras se transformaba en ssj flame por la ira que sentía al verlas

"Ese sujeto,destruyó toda la aldea,y mató a gente inocente!"dijo Kuromi en la mente de Goku

(NDA:supongamos que puede hacer eso :v)

"Quiere a Kuromi!"dijo a Naruko

"Ya veo..."dijo Goku mientras su aura de ssj flame se disparaba al cielo haciendo que todo se oscureciera,pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Pain

(NDA:Aquí Goku trae el Dogi rojo)

"Tú quién eres?...bueno no importa,de igual modo morirás como todos,no puedes hacerle daño a un di..."no pudo terminar su frase debido a que Goku lo volteó a ver con una cara llena de furia

"Matastes a gente inocente,tratastes de llevarte a Kuromi,y tratastes de matar a Sasuko y a Naruko...esto no...TE LO PERDONAREEEEEEEÉ!"Dijo el saiyajin mientras que todo a su alrededor se elevaba,las nubes se oscurecían mientras que el cielo se tornaba de un color dorado y carmesí,el aura de Goku se hacía más grande mientras que su pelo comenzaba a brillar

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"Goku dió un ultimo grito antes de que una luz dorada y carmesí encegueciera el mundo,cuando la luz se disipó,Goku tenía el pelo del ssj flame brillante(como cuando Goku se transformó por primera vez en ssj en la historia original)mientras tenía una cara de completa ira,Goku había alcanzado el ssj flame perfeccionado

Con Goku Xeno,Vegeta y Black

"Nivel alcanzado"decía una computadora cerca de Black

"Muchachos..."dijo Black llamando a Vegeta y a Goku Xeno

"Lo logró,en sólo tres semanas..."dijo Goku Xeno

"En tan poco tiempo?,era de esperarse de mi alumno"decía Vegeta orgulloso

"Bueno! En Marcha!"dijo Goku mientras los tres entraban en una enorme nave roja con el símbolo de "XV" y el símbolo de la patrulla del tiempo

(NDA:el XV es el de Xenoverse)

De vuelta con Goku D

Goku veía fijamente a Pain,y este haciendo lo mismo,en menos de un segundo Goku había eliminado a los otros Pain quedando solo Yaiko

"Ni con toda esa fuerza,podrás derrotar a un dio..."no pudo terminar ya que fue mandado a volar por Goku,quien comenzaba a acerle cortes en todo el cuerpo y a comenzar a Golpearlo haciendo que Pain parezca un trapo

Pain hace unas pose de manos encerrando a Goku en una roca flotante,pero este expulsa su poder haciendo estallar la piedra,Goku a una velocidad de infarto,Comienza a darle golpes,patadas,rafagas de ki,en pocas palabras,le estaba dando una paliza a Pain,cuando terminó Goku hace una esfera de Ki en su mano y golpeó a Pain con la esfera de Ki con una gran fuerza derrotándolo

"Y...ahora qué?"preguntó Goku mientras pateaba una piedra

"Hay que quitarle esas cosas negras"dijo Naruko

"Entiendo..."dijo Goku y a una increible velocidad retiró todos los palos negros(o lo que sea que sean esas cosas)del cuerpo de Pain

"Este y los otros cuerpos con los ojos raros,no son mas que títeres..."dijo Goku,entonces Naruko se acerca uno de los palos,recogiendolo y enterrándoselo en la mano,luego dijo"están por..."pero fue interrumpida por Goku quién señaló el lugar y dijo"allá"terminando lo que iva a decir Naruko

"Cómo sabes eso?"preguntó Naruko sorprendida

"Puedo sentir las presencias..."respondió Goku

Una deuda con la sociedad más tarde

Los tres jóvenes se dirijieron a una clase de árbol(creo que era eso,corríjanme),encontrándose con Nagato y Konan,aquí pasa lo mismo de la historia original,Naruko evangelizando a Nagato,y este usando el Gedo:Rinne Tensei(creo que así se dice),y comenzando a hablar haciendo que Goku se esté quedando dormido

"Es mi tiempo de irm...decía Nagato ya que,un Goku super harto le lanzó una semilla del ermitaño directamente a la boca,haciendo que este la coma y se cure

"Dios! Ya me tenías harto con tu discurso!"dijo Goku quién ya estaba cabreado por el discurso

(NDA:Goku hizo eso por Konan)

"Q-qué...qué es lo que me distes?"preguntó Nagato estupefacto

"Te dí una semilla del ermitaño,puede curar cualquier cosa"dijo Goku

(NDA:las semillas del ermitaño de Goku D pueden hacer eso)

"Oye..."dijo Konan llamando a Goku

"Hm?qué pasa?"preguntó Goku

"Gracias..."dijo Konan con un rubor que solo fue notado por Naruko y Sasuko quienes se pusieron celosas

TRES DORITOS DESPUES...

Los tres jóvenes habían regresado a lo que quedaba de la aldea

"Oye Goku,ahora que lo noto,desde cuándo tu super saiyajin tiene pelos dorados y ojos color jade?"preguntó Naruko

"Bueno,esta al igual que el ssj scarlet,es una variante,el ssj flame"respondió Goku

Sasuko iba a preguntar algo,pero el brazalete de Goku comenzó a parpadear,este vió su brazalete,era un mensaje entrante de Chronoa,este lo respondió

"Hola Goku,vengo a informarte de que ya alcanzastes el nivel requerido,y en tiempo record,ya que,tu yo adulto tardó un mes en completar su primera misión,y hablando de él,Goku Xeno junto a Vegeta y Black,van en camino para recogerte,bueno,Nos vemos!"dijo el mensaje de Chronoa,y el brazalete comenzó a decir"Nivel alcanzado"varias veces

"Oigan..."dijo Goku llamando a las féminas

"Hm?que ocurre?"preguntó Naruko,pero de repente,ella y Goku se encontraban alejados de donde estaban antes

Entonces Goku le cuenta a Naruko que él debe irse debido a que alcanzó el nivel requerido,ella quería ir con él,pero este le dice que debe quedarse para proteger esta aldea,ya que,en un futuro,la aldea la necesitaría,la rubia se negaría diciendo que hay muchos ninjas y que ella irá con él,pero Goku le pondria la mano en la cabeza y la acariciaria mientras le dice que ella es mas fuerte de lo que piensa, y por eso debe quedarse hasta que el regrese,Naruko lloraría pero de mala gana aceptaria, pero haciendo una promesa de reunirse de nuevo pronto

Goku al verla tan obediente le daría un beso en los labios para cerrar la promesa,Naruko al sentir los labios del saiyajin se puso tan roja como el pelo de su madre y se desmayó,pero Sasuko quién estaba viendo eso desde lejos se puso celosa,ya que,claramente,vio como los labios de Goku y Naruko se juntaban

"Pervertida"dijo Goku apareciendo detrás de Sasuko con una cara burlona mientras tenía una sonrisa en ella

Entonces,Sasuko comienza a seguir cómicamente a Goku lanzándole Kunais mientras que le decía que no era una pervertida

Después de ese momento cómico,los tres jóvenes estaban sentados mientras que charlaban,pero de repente,las nubes se comenzaron a juntar formando un remolino,las piedras comenzaban a elevarse mientras que se sentía un enorme temblor

"Que-qué es lo que ocurre?!"dijo Naruko tratándo de mantenerse de pie

"Por qué comenzó a temblar de repente?!qué pasa?!"se preguntaba Sasuko en la misma situación que la pelirubia

Las dos féminas vieron que Goku no se inmutaba,pero tenía una mirada fija hacia donde se formaba el remolino de nubes

"Xeno..."fué lo único que dijo Goku D

Entonces,un enorme portal se abrió en donde estaba el remolino,y como si fuera un rayo,aparece una enorme nave roja con el símbolo de la patrulla del tiempo y el símbolo de "XV"

"Hola joven yo!"decía Goku Xeno arriba de Goku D con la típica manera de saludar de un Goku normal

"Hola"respondió Goku D al saludo

"La verdad me sorprende de que sólo tardaras tres semanas en tu primera vez"dijo Goku Xeno

"Bueno,yo no pierdo mi tiempo"dijo Goku D

"Tardaste menos de lo que esperaba,pero era de esperarse,de todos modos,yo te entrené"dijo Vegeta mientras bajaba hacia donde están Goku D y Goku Xeno,mientras que en sus pensamientos,el príncipe de los saiyajin se decía al ver a su alumno"hph!Parece que el insecto tiene un rostro más saiyajin...parece que ha crecido como guerrero"mientras mostraba una media sonrisa orgullosa

Pero los tres vieron que black estaba analizando algo

"Qué está haciendo?"preguntó Goku D a lo que Goku Xeno respondió"no tengo idea..."mientras que Vegeta se quedaba callado,aunque también tenía curiosidad,pero no se le notaba

Con Black,él estaba viendo la masacre que hizo D hace dos semanas,y vio que toda la gente o humanos que mató el joven saiyajin,tenían el corazón retorcido y de pura maldad

"Parece que hizo una buena limpieza de estúpidos humanos...este chico tiene potencial"dijo Black mientras tenía una sonrisa sádica(como sólo él lo puede hacer)haciendo que varios shinobi(que por cierto ya habían llegado)quedaran perturbados y traumados

"Oye joven yo,desde cuando tu pelo y ojos tienen tonalidades rojizas?"a lo que el joven saiyajin sólo respondió"es una historia larga,pero para resumir,me acepté a mi mismo"con una mirada despreocupada,aunque él no estaba mintiendo del todo

"Ya veo...por eso es que lo veía diferente,de alguna forma se encontró con el él que se golpeó la cabeza,y de alguna forma,volvió a ser uno solo"se decía Vegeta para luego decirle a Goku Xeno"tu ya no tienes remedio insecto"haciendo que este tenga una gota de sudor y preguntándose que qué había hecho

"Vaya manera de morir tan inusual..."dijo Goku D a lo que Vegeta y Black asintieron con una gota de sudor,Goku se acercó a las mujeres y les dijo"ejem...lamento interrumpirlas,pero,están asficciando a mi yo adulto"al oír eso todas se separaron,y se veía a Goku Xeno con remolinos en los ojos,cuándo Goku se recuperó dijo"bueno,nos vamos..."abriendo un portal que llevaba a la nave que se mantenía sobrevolando la aldea destruída de Konoha

Sasuko al oír eso del Goku adulto;se puso triste ya que sabía que Goku D tenía que irse,pero lo que dijo el Goku joven la alegró,pero puso molestas a las demás chicas

"Oye Sasuko,vienes o no?"preguntó el saiyajin alumno de Vegeta

Sasuko al oír esa pregunta de su compañero e interés amoroso,se sorprendió,pero luego sonrió y abrazó a Goku D poniendo celosa,pero la gota que derramó el vaso,fue que Sasuko besó a Goku D poniendolo muy rojo,eso puso super celosas a las chicas interesadas en D,Sasuko al ver eso se ríe de ellas

Y así fue como comenzó la Guerra del Infinito de Waifus,mientras que los saiyajin tenían una cara de"mejor no me meto,no quiero morir"pero Vegeta tocó el hombro de Goku D y le dijo"Kakarotto,eres un orgullo para nuestra raza"mientras que Goku Xeno tenía una cara de no entender ni madres(típico de Goku),Black estaría pensando en si matar a todos o no,mientras hacía y bebía el té perfecto,mientras que todos se preguntaban de donde sacó el equipo y la mesita redonda y la tetera mientras que todos hacían Jaleo

Goku D estaba cerca del portal,Goku Xeno le dice a Goku D"tú primero joven yo"y este respondiendo"está bie..."no pudo terminar ya que fue tacleado por Sasuko,entrando los dos en el portal

"Eso no me lo esperaba..."dijo Black quién había guardado su juego de té en una cápsula

"Bueno,Vámonos!"dijo Goku Xeno mientras entraba en el portal

"Hmpf!"bufó Vegeta mientras entraba en el portal y este cerrándose

Con Goku D y Sasuko

Estos habían caído en una clase de laboratorio dentro de la nave,Sasuko había caído encima de Goku con sus caras demasiado cerca,pero fueron interrumpidos por una peliazul con ojos azules que Goku conoce bien

"Hola Goku Joven!"decía alegremente Bulma

"Oh,Hola Bulma!"dijo Goku D saludando a la que era como su hermana mayor y era esposa de su maestro

"Hm? Vaya Goku,no pierdes tiempo,ya tienes novia!"dijo Bulma haciendo que la pelinegra y el pelimixto se sonrojaran y se levantaran apenados

"Por cierto,qué le pasó a tú pelo?"preguntó Bulma al notar el toque rojizo del cabello del saiyajin

"Es una larga historia..."respondió Goku D

Entonces entran Goku Xeno,Vegeta y Black y el portal se cierra

"Oye Xeno,me puedes hacer un favor?"preguntó D a Xeno,"hm?claro,pero cuál es el favor"preguntó el Goku adulto

FUERA DE LA NAVE

Todos los shinobi veían como la nave comenzaba a girar hacia el portal,pero aparece Goku Xeno afuera de la nave siendo visto por todos,entonces el saiyajin comienza a transformarse en la fase dios,todos veían como el pelo y ojos de Goku Xeno se volvían rojos,y este sólo dijo una sóla frase

"Restaurar..."dijo Goku Xeno,toda la aldea comenzaba a reconstruirse,todos los escombros,todos esos restos,ese gran oyo que había,ahora era la aldea de Konoha reconstruida,todos los shinobi sin excepción estaban sorprendidos,ya que,presenciaron un poco del colosal poder de Goku Xeno

"Listo..."dijo Goku Xeno destransformandose y volviendo a la nave

Entonces la nave comenzó a acumular impulso mientras que un temblor se sentía en todo el mundo,para finalmente,la nave entra al portal a una velocidad de infarto y cerrándose al entrar la nave,Naruko al ver eso se puso celosa,ya que Sasuko se le adelantó,pero recordó la promesa que le hizo el joven saiyajin

"Aquí te espero...Goku..."dijo en su mente la pelirubia

EN LA NAVE

"Listo..."dijo Goku Xeno a Goku D

"Gracias por el favor"dijo el joven saiyajin

"No hay de qué,por cierto,toma!"dijo Goku pasándole las llaves del regalía a su respectivo dueño,osea,a D,las llaves consistían en un juego de llaves y un llavero de dragon rojo

"Gracias"dijo Goku D

"Por cierto,Goku"dijo Bulma

"Si?"dijo confuso Goku D

"Le puse la modificación que me pedistes a tu coche"dijo Bulma a lo que el joven saiyajin sonrió,"gracias Bulma!te prometo que te lo agradeceré de algún modo"dijo D a lo que la peliazul dijo"no te preocupes por eso"

"Prepárense...estamos por llegar"dijo Black

"Llegar?a donde?"preguntó Sasuko,ella vió como Goku se acomodaba en una ventana,Vegeta se sentaba en un lugar alejado mientras que Bulma va con él,ve a Black quién,al parecer,estaba preparando unas cosas,luego vió a Goku Xeno tomar el volante(NDA:ellos están en la zona donde se conduce la nave),Sasuko se acerca a Goku D y le pregunta,"oye Goku...a donde llegaremos?" A lo que Goku le respónde"estamos llegando...a Zankei city"(NDA:así se llama conton city en este fic)

ZANKEI CITY

Zankei city era una ciudad algo grande,era una combinación entre la gran manzana de Nueva York y Tokio,pero mayormente,se parecía a West City,ya que,habían muchas casas con el logotipo de la patrulla roja,también,que en una fuente,se encontraba unas estatuas de los tres grandes,con Goku Xeno en medio

La nave de Goku Xeno aparece sobrevolando la ciudad majestuosamente,todos están reunidos en una sala,con mesa,comida,pantalla plana,arcade,sala de entrenamiento,habitaciones,básicamente,  
había de todo,cuando terminaron de comer Bulma jala una palanca,reacomodándose todo quedandose el centro abierto,entonces el suelo comienza a abrirse para luego mostrar al Regalía subiendo

"Listo,solo aprieta el botón o dí la letra "F" en tu mente o en voz alta y la modificación se activará"dijo Bulma explicandole como activar la modificación a Goku D

"De acuerdo,gracias..."dijo Goku D

"Oye Kakarotto"dijo Vegeta

"Si?"pregunta Goku D

"Recuerda nuestra pelea"dijo Vegeta con media sonrisa

"Como la voy a olvidar?"dijo Goku con una sonrisa como la de Vegeta en su rostro

"Bueno Sasuko,dormiras en mi casa"dijo Goku D a lo que la uchiha asintió,se montaron en el regalía,pero...

"Bulma,ábrela"dijo Goku D a lo que la peli azul apretó un botón a lo que una escotilla se abrió debajo del carro haciendo que caiga de la nave

"Estás loco!?"gritaba Sasuko mientras que se sujetaba de D

"Muy bien a ver como funciona"dijo goku para luego decir"F",el coche se comenzó a transformar y justo antes de que tocara el suelo,el carro se fue volando a una gran velocidad

"Pero que demonios te pasa,casi nos matas!?"dijo Sasuko golpeándo cómicamente a Goku

"Relájate,solo quería probar este modo,nada más"dijo Goku

Al llegar a la ubicación de la casa de Goku D

Sasuko estaba impresionada,ya que,la casa de Goku D,era una mansión,que hacía ver a la casa que usaron en Konoha,como una casa normal

"Bueno,esta es mi casa"dijo Goku a Sasuko

"Es gigante!"dijo Sasuko sorprendida

"Bueno,entremos"dijo Goku

(NDA:No voy a describir la casa por el momento)

Dentro de la casa,en dormitorio de Goku

Goku estaba a punto de dormir,pero,Goku es empujado por Sasuko hacia la cama quedando ella encima de Goku

"Sasuko?!pero qué ha...!""no pudo terminar Goku ya que fue besado por la pelinegra,en pocas palabras,el saiyajin estaba acorralado y sus hormonas Saiyajin lo estaban traicionando

"Malditas células saiyajin!,por qué me traicionan!?"se preguntaba D,pero,Goku no se pudo aguantar y se dejó llevar,y así pasó una gran noche,y bueno...digamos que los pelinegros ya no son vírgenes...

(NDA:Goku fue violado :'v)

* * *

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO**


	7. Chapter 6

**Antes de comenzar quiero decir algunos errores del capítulo anterior...bueno al menos en Fanfiction:**

 **El primer error se presentó cuándo Goku D dijo su nombre completo,en realidad su nombre completo es Son Goku D Redstorm pero...suena mejor Goku Crimson D**

 **Cuándo Goku D dijo,"vaya manera de morir tan inusual",el dijo eso ya que,Goku Xeno había sido tacleado por Mikoto,Kushina,Tsunade,Tsume,Kurenai y Anko mientras que estas lo asfixiaban con sus pechos.**

 **También que en una parte decía que varios edificios tenían el logotipo de la patrulla roja,ahí quiso decir que tenían el logotipo de la corporación cápsula.**

 **En una parte después de haber dominado el modo ozaru el había dicho que primero tenía que conseguir el ssj 4,bueno,el dijo que primero tendría que conseguir el ssj 2,3 para finalmente tener el 4,aunque tal vez el ssj 4 lo use antes de tiempo**

 **Bueno,esos son todos o algunos errores del capítulo pasado.**

 **Y antes de empezar,quiero decir algunas curiosidades de Goku D**

 **Lo primero es que el color de pelo de Goku D está basado en el pelo de Vegetto pero más rojizo o en el pelo de Ruby Rose de Rwby y sus ojos son rubí pero más oscuros.**

 **También,que a diferencia del ssj ordinario,el ssj scarlet multiplica 60 veces el poder,y el ssj flame equivale en poder a un ssj 2.(osea,se imaginan cómo serían los poderes del ssj scarlet y el flame cuando alcancen la fase 2?)**

 **A diferencia de otros Goku y Goku Xeno,Goku D nació con un poder de clase alta pero lo perdió al golpearse la cabeza,también había nacido con ese toque rojizo de su pelo y ojos y su cola negra,pero al golpearse su cabeza,la cola negra se hizo como las normales,y su pelo negro rojizo se hizo puramente negro,o eso se supone*sonrisa maliciosa :v*.**

 **Goku al haberse fusionado con Kakarotto,además de tener ese toque rojizo en su pelo y ojos,también hizo que sus colmillos se hicieran un poco más grandes(serían los colmillos del Ozaru pero en tamaño normal)**

 **La "D"en el nombre de Goku D es un nombre clave,aunque la "D" significa Dante,y ya sabrán por qué.**

 **La musculatura de Goku D es la musculatura de Dante en DMC 3 pero con más músculos(aunque suene raro)**

 **Y finalmente,Goku D tiene otros nombres además del suyo(algo como nombres secundarios)como el de Kakarotto(no me pregunten porque no lo sé,bueno si se pero no les voy a decir)**

 **Sin nada más que decir...Comencemos!**

 **CAPITULO 6: EL PODER LEGENDARIO Y ZERO, EL SAIYAJIN LOLICON CORRUPTO**

* * *

 **Al día siguiente**

Después de una noche alocada para los pelinegros,se veía a Sasuko brillante,feliz y con una cara de victoria,ya que,Goku la había convertido en mujer,y el haber tomado la virginidad al saiyajin la hacía más feliz,pero Goku era otro caso,ya que,se veía a Goku sentado bajo la ducha agarrándose las piernas y balanceándose delante y atrás mientras que tenía una mirada perdida,ya que,había perdido lo poco que le quedaba de inocencia la noche anterior...

 **(NDA:por si se lo preguntan,no,Sasuko no quedará embarazada,por qué?,por que,digamos que ella sabe cuidarse por así decirlo,pero solo diré esto,es probable que en un futuro,Sasuko sea la madre de Gohan)**

Nos encontramos con Goku en la bañera en la misma posición pero entonces el saiyajin se levanta y voltea hacia la cámara

"Oigan,ustedes,si,ustedes,quiénes están viendo el fic,tal vez se preguntarán,por qué Sasuko quiso relaciones tan de repente?,primero,al principio me negaba pero después me dejé llevar para...bueno,eso se los dejo a su imaginación como dirían algunos autores...saben qué?,no se los dejo a su imaginación,y lo segundo,bueno esto se remonta unos momentos antes de que nos fuéramos del mundo de Naruko y Sasuko"dijo Goku D mientras sacaba de la nada una pantalla en la que la cámara se fue acercando para luego comenzar el flashback

 **Flashback**

Goku D se encontraba hablando con Vegeta,Black y Goku Xeno sobre su nueva fase del ssj flame y el toque rojizo del pelo,y en otro lado se encontraba Sasuko hablando con Mikoto

"Oye Sasuko,ya lo hicisteis con tu novio?,quiero nietos"le dijo Mikoto pícaramente a Sasuko la cuál esta se sonrojó y se puso tan roja como el ssj scarlet

"Ma-mamá!,no digas e-eso!"tartamudeó la pelinegra sonrojada nivel Hinata,curiosamente,cierta Hyuga sintió que alguien la estaba imitando

Mikoto se puso a reír por la reacción de su hija,al parar de reír le dijo,"tranquila era una broma...al menos que quieras hacerle maldades,así que en la noche,quítale lo que le queda de su inocencia"lo último lo dijo de forma pícara haciendo que Sasuko se imagine a ella y a Goku teniendo relaciones,haciendo que esta se sonroje a más no poder

 **(NDA:por si se lo preguntan,Sasuko vió que Goku era inocente en algunas cosas,contándoselo a su madre)**

 **Fin Flashback**

"Bien,ya que saben lo que exactamente pasó y ya están al corriente,sigamos con la historia que por alguna razón,el que escribe esto se tardó un chingo para hacer este capítulo"dijo Goku D sacando su deadpool interior

 **Cambio de escena**

Goku había terminado de estar en la ducha y al mismo tiempo bañarse para luego cambiarse de ropa,pero no era ninguna ropa normal de un Goku,no era ningún gi,ya que la ropa que se había puesto Goku consistía en una camisa expandex negra que llega al cuello dentro de una camisa roja,una gabardina negra con capucha y con el interior azul oscuro,unos pantalones negros y unos zapatos negros con lineas rojas

El saiyajin se dirigió a la cocina para cocinar algo de comer,pero se sorprendió al ver a Sasuko en la cocina

"¿Qué estás haciendo?"preguntó curiosamente Goku a lo que la pelinegra respondió,"ya que últimamente tu cocinaste,decidí esta vez hacer la comida".

"¿Te ayudo?"preguntó el pelinegro

"No,no,estoy bien,agradezco que quieras ayudarme pero quiero hacer esto sola,aunque,también quiero agradecerte por lo de anoche"dijo Sasuko coquetamente haciendo que el pelinegro de toques rojizos se sonrojara levemente

"No-no hay problema...aunque...ahí se fue lo que me quedaba de inocencia...y también..."dijo el saiyajin a lo que la pelinegra preguntó confusa,"también...qué cosa?"a lo que el saiyajin de cola negra respondió,"¿eso significa que tu y yo somos pareja?",la pelinegra a oír eso por parte del pelinegro se había puesto tan roja como el pelo del ssj scarlet de Goku,aunque también hizo que diera una tierna sonrisa

"La verdad,si me gustaría ser tu pareja"dijo Sasuko feliz tanto por dentro y por fuera(eso sonó raro...bueno,al menos para mí)

Después de eso se dispusieron a comer,aunque Sasuko antes de sentarse puso una almohadilla en la silla,ya que,cuando Goku perdió el control de sus Genes,la dejó más que satisfecha,pero también que al día siguiente le dejó su intimidad con un dolor por que en una parte,Goku no se contuvo(en pocas palabras,Goku le terminó dando duro contra el muro y duro en sus agujeros :v) ,pero al dar el primer bocado de la comida de Sasuko,Goku sintió que era realmente rico,pero el sentía un toque picante en la comida lo cual la hacía más deliciosa

 **(NDA:por cierto,Sasuko está al lado de Goku)**

"Oye Sasuko,por qué siento un toque picante en la comida?",a lo que la pelinegra le respondió,"bueno,lo que pasa es que en mi clan,aplicábamos demasiado picante para que se nos facilitara las técnicas de fuego,por ejemplo,el Jutsu bola de fuego,y,que tal estuvo la comida?"preguntó la pelinegra(y primer waifu de Goku)

"La torre de platos completamente vacía te responde tu pregunta?"dijo Goku mientras que al lado de él había una torre de platos que llegaba hacia el techo,para luego Goku decir,"Estuvo delicioso!"decía sonriendo mientras que de su boca salía fuego por el picante,mientras que Sasuko veía sorprendida,ya que,ella tenía entendida que Goku no podía sacar fuego de la boca,pero por otro lado,se sentía feliz ya que,fue la primera vez que cocinaba para alguien,y le alegraba mucho de que esa persona fuera Goku

"Estoy seguro de que serás una buena esposa!"dijo Goku a la Uchiha sonriéndole mientras que tenía un pulgar en alto,la pelinegra al oír eso del saiyajin se puso tan roja como el pelo del ssj scarlet de D

"E-esposa?"susurró Sasuko sonrojada,pero luego ella vió algo en el pelo de Goku y en su boca

"Oye Goku,si tengo entendido por ti,los saiyajin de raza pura no tienen cambios en su pelo..."dijo la pelinegra a lo que el saiyajin respondió,"así es,por qué lo dices?"

"Lo que pasa es que te veo con el pelo,más largo,aunque también,veo que tus colmillos son más grandes"terminó de decir la pelinegra a lo que Goku la miró con cara de confusión y sorpresa,"eh?!,eso nunca me había pasado..."dijo Goku confuso,pero el saiyajin se percató de que Sasuko estaba despeinada,aunque,se veía realmente linda

"Oye Sasuko,estás despeinada"dijo el pelimixto

"Eh?,cómo que estoy despeinada?"preguntó la Uchiha,pero luego vio que lo que dijo el pelimixto y pareja era cierto

Estuvieron en sus respectivos lugares para luego,dirigirse rápidamente al baño más cercano,para el saiyajin,comprobar lo que su compañera y pareja dijo,y para Sasuko,era para peinarse

Al llegar,el pelimixto confirmó lo que la pelinegra le dijo,ya que,notó como su pelo era más largo al igual que sus colmillos que eran un poco más grandes,pero no le dio mucha importancia

"Aunque esto me sorprende al yo ser de raza pura,no le daré mucha importancia,igual,no me afecta en lo absoluto"dijo el pelinegro despreocupadamente

"Eres demasiado despreocupado..."dijo la pelinegra con una Gota de sudor

"Lo sé...por cierto,te ves muy linda despeinada"dijo Goku sonriendo haciendo que la pelinegra se sonrojara levemente

"De-de verdad te parezco linda?"preguntó Sasuko sonrojada

"Así es,eres muy linda"respondió Goku haciendo que la pelinegra se sonrojara más

"Gracias"dijo Sasuko sonrojada,Goku al ver a la pelinegra sonrojada,no pudo evitar pensar de que la pelinegra se veía muy linda sonrojada ahora que se fijaba,aunque el saiyajin,por alguna razón,abraza a Sasuko

"O-oye Goku,qué haces?"preguntó la pelinegra sonrojada por la acción de su ahora pareja

"Te amo"dijo inconscientemente el pelimixto,la pelinegra al oír eso de Goku,se había sonrojado de sobremanera,pero luego,Sasuko se alegró demasiado y correspondió al abrazo del pelimixto para luego decirle con una sonrisa,"yo también te amo,Goku"

Después de ese momento amoroso(y cursi,por cierto...),Goku estaba pensando en algo,a lo que la pelinegra le pregunta,"oye Goku,pasa algo?"

"Estaba pensando en mi pelo,esto no es normal que digamos"respondió el saiyajin a lo que la pelinegra preguntó,"y qué harás?"

"Voy hacer lo que nunca he hecho!"dijo Goku mientras que extendía su mano haciendo que la Monado llegara a una increíble velocidad,agarrándola y abriéndose dejando salir la hoja de energía,"voy a cortarme el pelo!"dijo el pelinegro acercándose la hoja de la Monado hacia su cabeza,asustando a la Pelinegra

"Espera!"exclamó la pelinegra deteniendo al saiyajin,"déjame hacerlo a mí"terminó de decir la pelinegra

"Estás segura?"preguntó el pelinegro a lo que la pelinegra mientras sacaba un kunai,"si,déjamelo a mí"

"De acuerdo,te lo dejo a tí"dijo el pelinegro confiando en Sasuko y dejando que la pelinegra cortara su pelo

 **En algún lugar desconocido,planeta desconocido**

Estaba un planeta en el que estaban 5 lunas y 7 planetas rodeándolo,pero de repente,4 de las lunas y 4 de los planetas estallan debidos a que unos huesos morados cayeron sobre estos,pero estos huesos eran algo peculiares,ya que si se fijaban bien,traían el símbolo de los Time Breakers y eran del tamaño de un planeta grande,otro de los planetas desapareció como si no hubiera existido en partículas moradas,para luego,las lunas que quedaban y el penúltimo de los planetas explotaron a la manera antigua dejando solo un planeta de ese sistema

 **En el último planeta**

Había un enorme Dragón gris en el que se le veían huesos sobre salir de sus costillas(osea,que tiene huesos por fuera)que emanaban una luz morada,unos ojos púrpuras que no mostraban ni la más mínima piedad,unas alas del color de las cenizas,y una cola larga que terminaba en punta,y una armadura que parecía estar hecha de huesos,el dragón dio un rugido que se oyó en toda la Zona mientras que este emanaba una enorme estela púrpura que iluminó todo el planeta,al dispersarse la luz,ya no se veía el dragón,sino que ahora se veía caminando casualmente un tipo que aparentaba estar en sus 19 a 21 años,tenía una gabardina Negra con toques púrpuras que le llegaba hasta su cintura o más, en el que la espalda tiene el logotipo de los time breakers,unos pantalones negros,un cinturón púrpura,una camisa morada que dice "onii-chan",y unas botas moradas,el sujeto tiene el pelo corto de color lila con varios mechones hacia los lados,aunque tenía dos mechones morados que iban hacia abajo en el lado derecho,y uno en la parte trasera del mismo color,tenía una marca en su mejilla izquierda que comenzaba en la parte inferior del ojo y terminaba al lado de la boca en forma de punta de un solo filo,sus ojos eran completamente negros con las pupilas moradas,también de que el sujeto tenía un parecido a un Goku,pero también tenía un gran parecido a Vegeta(no es ni Gogeta ni Vegetto) y tenía una cola púrpura que usaba como un cinturón extra

De repente,el pelilila fue rodeado por varios soldados de ese planeta que tenían armas que disparaban ráfagas de ki(como los del ejército de Freezer)

"Deténgase ahora y ríndase!"dijo uno de los soldados de manera autoritaria

El sujeto de ojos morados solo sonrió macabra-mente

"Je,que estupidez,solo que con usar esas pistolitas que disparan rayitos creen que podrán hacerme algo?,no lo creo y por mucho"dijo burlonamente el sujeto mientras que tenía una mirada de genocida psicópata

"Abran Fuego!"dijo otro de los soldados comenzando a disparar al igual que todos en contra del pelilila

Al sujeto lo envolvió una energía morada dando un enorme salto comenzando a volar y quedando en el aire

"Creen que pueden derrotar,a alguien como yo,con tan poca fuerza?!"exclamó el sujeto de ojos morado haciendo un movimientos de mano hacia abajo,al hacer eso,millones de lanzas moradas,con toques de huesos comenzaron a caer del cielo atravesando,empalando,y matando a los soldados menos a uno que estaba moribundo,el sujeto al percatarse de eso,desciende del cielo hacia el soldado mientras que invoca un hueso morado con líneas grises y negras

"Ma-mal...dito ba...bastardo...quién eres?..."dijo el soldado con dificultad

"Bueno,ya que vas a morir te lo diré,mi nombre es Zero,aunque para las lolis soy su Oni-chan,y soy un saiyajin miembro de los Time Breakers,y mi misión fue destruir todo este sistema solar junto con la mitad de esta dimensión"dijo el ahora identificado como Zero

"Time...breakers?"dijo el soldado,pero esas fueron sus últimas palabras ya que Zero me enterró el hueso para luego decir,"Nightmare",al decir eso,el soldado comenzó a gritar de terror y agonía mientras que su cuerpo se desintegraba lentamente para luego desaparecer en partículas junto con el hueso mientras que Zero tenía una sonrisa de satisfacción,entonces,levantó unos de sus brazos en el que se volvió negro,y todas las almas de los soldados se dirigieron hacia él comenzando a absorberlas,mientras que este tenía una sonrisa satisfecha

Pero de repente el pantalón de Zero comenzó a vibrar y decir "Oni-chan,responde por favor",Zero saca lo que había en su bolsillo del pantalón que era un teléfono morado que tenía en la parte de atrás un dibujo de una calavera,Zero al ver de quién se trataba solo dió un suspiro de aburrimiento y respondió la llamada

"Qué es lo que quieres ahora Towa?"preguntó Zero con ligero toque de fastidio en su voz

"Veo que sigues sin respetar a tus superiores,además de irrespetuoso,Lolicon"dijo Towa con tono algo molesto en su voz ya que oyó el tono de llamada de Zero

 **(NDA:por cierto,Zero está viendo a Towa a través de la pantalla de su teléfono y Towa se está comunicando con este a través de una esfera de cristal** )

"No soy Lolicon,soy Loliking!,pero como sea,que es lo que quieres,y más vale que vayas al grano"dijo Zero molesto y fastidiado

"Por una de esas razones trataron de matarte hace varios años,pero como sea,quiero que investigues de este sujeto"dijo Towa con un tono diferente que se percató Zero,entonces,este recibe una imagen a través del teléfono de Goku D haciendo que Zero abra sus ojos de golpe,pero luego de una sonrisa de lado

"Oh,ya veo...así que quieres que investigue al Otro"dijo Zero

"Lo conoces?"preguntó Towa confundida ya que Zero parece saber algo

"Su nombre actual el Goku Crimson D,aunque también es conocido como Goku D o sólo D,el cuál es su nombre clave el cual significa Dante,ni puta idea del por qué de la D de Dante,pero supongo que Goku Crimson Dante a él no le cuadra,tal vez por eso solo usa la D y el nombre de Dante por separado,pero como sea,tiene 16 años,es sucesor de los tres grandes,Black Xeno,Vegeta Xeno,y Goku Xeno,aunque,para él,Vegeta es como un padre para él,solo que no lo dice por su orgullo,Vegeta tiene dos hijos junto a su esposa Bulma,Trunks,quién es el mayor,y Bra quién es la menor quién tiene la misma edad que Goku D y es su mejor amiga en Zankey city,también,me enteré recientemente de que perdió su virginidad"dijo Zero a Towa quién se impresionó por la información

"Cómo sabes eso?"preguntó la peliblanca con un poco de celo por lo último a lo que el saiyajin corrupto solo respondió,"tengo mis métodos,pero,por qué el interés en el alumno de los Grandes?,sé que lo haz vigilado desde su cambio de personalidad,pero,por qué ahora?"preguntó Zero

"Si se une a nosotros,o lo capturamos bajo nuestro control,nos servirá en nuestros planes de gran sobremanera"dijo Towa

"Si...a mí no me engañas tú lo que quieres es tenerlo en la cama cuando lo vistes desnudo en ese mundo de subnormales de bandas en la frente y con máscara de animalitos de mierda"dijo Burlonamente Zero

"Q-qué?!,no es por eso maldito retrasado!"dijo Towa molesta pero con un leve sonrojo al recordar ese momento cuando vió a Goku D desnudo viéndole los músculos y también el paquete,sin saber que Zero la estaba viendo con una mirada de burla

"No que no?, tenía razón!,si lo quieres en la cama vieja virgen"canturreaba el saiyajin de los huesos sacándole una vena en la frente a Towa

"Tengo 19 años!,aún soy joven!"dijo furiosa Towa

 **(NDA:supongamos que tiene esa edad)**

"Si si como sea violadora pedófila,o tal ves es por el potencial dormido que tiene?"dijo y preguntó Zero

"Potencial sellado?,a que te refie"Dijo Towa pero no pudo terminar de hablar ya que...

"Lo siento,ya te digo en otra ocasión,al parecer la ONU dimensional me escuchó cuando dije que era un Loliking,y me están exigiendo a mis lolis,y estos que se creen?,como sea,nos vemos virgen violadora!"dijo burlonamente Zero antes de colgar

"DANOS A LAS LOLIS ZERO!"dijo un soldado de la ONU

" mejor me voy al mundo de "monogatari " a partirle la madre al puto de araragi y robarle las tres lolis que tiene que estan bien ricolinas, sobretodo la loli vampira jejejeje "-decia zero poniendo cara de pedobear sin remedio

" ! DETENTE PUTO ! "-le gritaban los de la ONU

" IROS TODOS A LA MIERDA AGARRRADOS DE LA MANO "-les grito zero mientras les enseñaba el dedo-"Oblígame Perra!"dijo Zero antes de abrir un portal púrpura entrando en este y cerrándose,mientras que la organización habría un portal azul y entraba en este

 **Con Towa**

"Zero?,Zero!,ZEROOOOOOOOOOOO!,será un hijo de puta!?"se decía Towa molesta

"Este tipo,realmente es desesperante"dijo Towa,al asegurarse de estar sola,Towa con la esfera de cristal,ve cuando Goku estaba desnudo cuando entrenaba para controlar el modo Ozaru,mientras que esta tenía una sonrisa pervertida y tenía sangre en la nariz

"Tan solo espera,y en el momento que te descuides,te haré mío"dijo Towa mientras que se lamía los labios

"Teeeeeeee loooooo Diiiiijeeeeee!"dijo Zero pasando de un portal a otro

"Maldito lolicon!"maldijo Towa al saiyajin de los huesos

 **(NDA:ai wey,todas se quieren violar a Kakarotto,que diga,Goku D...aunque,si sería en realidad Kakarotto...)**

 **De vuelta con Goku y Sasuko**

El saiyajin había sentido un enorme escalofrío mientras que Sasuko terminaba de cortar el pelo

"Ocurre algo?"preguntó la pelinegra a lo que Goku responde,"sentí un escalofrío,y no sé por qué"

"Oh...de acuerdo,por cierto,terminé"dijo Sasuko para luego pasarle un espejo a Goku para que este viera el pelo,el estilo de peinado ahora consistía en una mezcla del peinado del migatte no gokui y un peinado parecido de Beat de DBH

"Me gusta,gracias"dijo Goku sonriendo

Pero de repente,sintieron que alguien los observaba,entonces voltearon para ver quién era,viendo que era Black quien tenía su taza de Té bebiéndola lentamente

"Señor Black,cuánto tiempo lleva allí?"preguntó el pelimixto a lo que el saiyajin Oscuro solo respondió,"una hora"

"Una hora?"dijo Goku sorprendido

"Habla enserio?"dijo Sasuko

"Dominé la habilidad divina de estar tan increíblemente quieto...que me vuelvo invisible en todos los sentidos...observen"dijo Black comenzando a dirigir su taza de Té hacia su boca de manera increíblemente lenta

"Estás tomando Té"dijo Goku

"Pero mi movimiento...es tan lento...que es imperceptible..."dijo Black mientras que tomaba un poco de Té para luego decir,"soy invisible"

"Oye Black,qué estás haciendo?"dijo G Xeno (de quién sabe donde salió) confundido,para luego decir"em,supongo que no es nada" e irse del lugar,Black se quedó ahí durante unos segundos para luego...

"Me lleva...maldición"dijo Black mientras que se iba

"Que acaba de suceder?"preguntó Sasuko

"No tengo idea"respondió Kakarotto(Dante)

"Creo que el señor Black vió demasiadas veces esa película de super héroes"dijo Bra quien estaba detrás de los dos pelinegros desde hace 5 minutos,pero su aparición fue tan repentina que hizo que Goku D saltara y estrellara en el techo por la impresión,también entrando a la sala

 **(NDA:por cierto,usaré una mezcla entre la Bra de Dragon ball multiverse y la Bra de Dragon Ball GT,osea,con las compras si saben a lo que me refiero...y Digamos que tiene mejor cuerpo que su madre de joven...por cierto,también pondré que tenga cola)**

"Bra?!,cuánto tiempo llevas ahí?,no me digas que llevas una hora al igual que el señor Black"dijo Goku bajando del techo como si nada

"Por quién me tomas,yo no soy rara como el señor homosexual de Negro,estuve aquí hace 5 minutos"respondió la peliazul

Pero la peliazul notó el peinado y tonalidad rojiza del pelo y ojos en Goku,también notó la cola negra

"Vaya,D,cuando se trata de cambios y variar,tú siempre sorprendes,primero es el ssj scarlet,y ahora estilo de peinado,y por lo que veo,te teñiste el pelo al igual que tus ojos,la verdad,te quedan impresionantes,oye,me tiñes el pelo cómo tu?,por cierto,me gusta tu cola negra"dijo Bra sonriendo mientras que esta jugaba con el pelo y la cola del pelimixto mientras que este tenía una cara de poker,aunque,cada vez que Bra tocaba su cola sentía un escalofrío,ya que,todavía no había entrenado su cola totalmente,pero la acción hecha por la peliazul,hizo que Sasuko se pusiera celosa

"Oye Goku,quién es ella?"preguntó Sasuko claramente celosa a lo que el pelimixto tratando de ignorar el escalofrío que sentía dijo,"Sasuko,te presento a Bra,la hija de mi maestro Vegeta y Bulma y mi mejor amiga en Zankei City",al oír eso,la pelinegra se sorprendió,pero luego notó que la peliazul que estaba jugando con el pelo y cola de su Goku,tenía un parentesco a Bulma,confirmando lo que dijo el pelimixto

"Por cierto,D..."dijo Bra

"Si?,ve al punto mujer"preguntó el pelimixto directamente sacandole un leve rubor a Bra que no fue notado por D pero si por Sasuko quien ya se hacía una idea del por qué se sonrojó poniéndose un poco se celosa,pero también es por qué a Bra le gustan los hombres que son como su padre en personalidad,y ya que D fue entrenado por su padre y tiene su personalidad,para ella D es alguien demasiado irresistible en vatios aspectos,pero con la pregunta,la peliazul hija del príncipe de los saiyajin respondió,"el Regalía está afuera,y con afuera me refiero al aire libre"

El pelimixto al oír eso rápidamente saltó por la ventana,viéndose que estaban en el piso 9 de 40,yendo rápidamente a donde el regalía para ver que no le tiraran foto,por suerte no pasó,pero luego vió que Vegeta lo estaba viendo con cara de,"acaba de venir solo por el carro?"

"Pasa algo maestro?"preguntó confundido

"Acabas de venir a máxima velocidad para que no le tiraran foto a tu carro?"preguntó el príncipe de los saiyajin a lo que su alumno respondió,"no puedo arriesgarme,usted sabe la potencia del Regalía,recuerde esa dimensión de maricas...cómo se llamaba?,boku...boku...boku no pico?,creo que así se llamaba,por eso es que construí solo este,también fue porque me tardé 5 meses en construirlo y también pasé entrenando,por lo tanto,pasé esos 5 meses sin dormir,y al terminar los 5 meses quedé dormido durante 2 semanas",Vegeta al escuchar la explicación del saiyajin solo le dijo,"creo que Bulma te pegó lo inventor,que es lo que sigue?,un traje que se regenere?"lo último lo dijo sarcásticamente

"Me está retando?"preguntó el saiyajin de cola negra a lo que el príncipe de los saiyajin tuvo una gota de sudor ya que su alumno era capaz de construir un traje con esas características y mucho más

 **Con Sasuko y Bra**

"De qué estarán hablando?"preguntó Sasuko

"Creo que primero estaban hablando del Regalía pero luego mi papá le dijo en broma qué es lo siguiente que construirá"respondió Bra

"Por cierto,y tu nombre es?"preguntó la peliazul ya que la pelinegra no se había presentado

"Me llamo Sasuko Uchiha,y se podría decir que soy la pareja de Goku"respondió la pelinegra diciendo lo último con un leve sonrojo

La peliazul al escuchar eso y al notar el leve sonrojo se puso celosa,pero supo disimularlo

"Por cierto..."dijo Sasuko

"Si?"exclamó Bra

"Qué es lo que hace tan especial al Regalía para que Goku solo construyera uno?"preguntó la pelinegra

"El Regalía,además de ser lo primero que construyó D,es el coche más rápido de las dimensiones,además de estar hecho de un material que lo vuelve prácticamente indestructible,ni siquiera la energía Hakai y el kamehameha del Goku adulto le puede hacer ni un rasguño,aunque también está otra cosa,pero es mejor que él te lo diga"lo último lo dijo de manera divertida recordando lo que sucedió cuando Goku estaba construyendo el regalía

"A qué te refieres?,y como lo llamamos,no creo que me escuche desde aquí"dijo la pelinegra a lo que la peliazul respondió,"solo hay algo que puede llamar a D desde una larga distancia"

Bra saca una cápsula apretando el botón,apareciendo una nube de polvo que al disiparse,se vieron varias cajas que decía "Pizza"

"Pizza?"preguntó la pelinegra

"De pepperoni para ser más exacta"dijo la pelinegra antes de gritar,"Oye Dante,tengo Pizza!"

 **Con Goku D**

Goku estaba guardando el regalía en una cápsula,pero a diferencia de las normales,el humo no aparecía de una explosión,sino que aparecía siendo expulsado a una increíble velocidad cubriendo al regalía en humo negro para luego verse truenos para finalmente el Regalía convertirse en cápsula,pero la cápsula era diferente,ya que tenía el color del coche,y en el botón tenía el logo de los saiyajin mientras que envés del logo de corporación cápsula aparecía un dibujo de la Monado,entonces Goku guarda la cápsula en su caja,pero Goku oye el llamado de Bra yendo inmediatamente a la velocidad de la luz

 **Con la pelinegra y la peliazul**

Goku apareció de golpe sorprendiendo a Sasuko,ya que,Goku respondió al llamado de Bra por las pizzas

"DONDE ESTÁN. LAS PIZZAAAAAAAAAAAS?!"exclamaba Goku que al ver las cajas,fue a una gran velocidad a por las pizzas

"No puedo creer que haya respondido al llamado de pizza"decía Sasuko con una gota de sudor

Goku se quedó comiendo las pizzas como una bestia,pero al terminar,aparecieron 3 puntitos arriba de su cabeza para luego decir,"cuál es la razón?",a lo que la pelinegra,quién no resistía la curiosidad preguntó,"oye Goku,por qué hay un solo regalía?,siento que no es solo por que es tu carro personal"

El saiyajin de cola negra al oír la pregunta solo suspiró,ya que,al parecer se veía venir esa pregunta

"Solo hay un Regalía por qué el regalía,no solo es el coche más rápido de las dimensiones,sino que también es un arma de destrucción masiva,ya que,cuando estaba a la mitad de su creación,destruyó una dimensión junto a su multiverso,y eso que solo era el cañón que tiene incluido"respondió D con simpleza

 **FLASHBACK**

Se veía a un Goku D aún con el pelo negro y sin su cola construyendo lo que parecía ser un cañón,aunque,a D se le notaba que no estuvo durmiendo,ya que se le notaban unas ojeras y su pelo estaba demasiado despeinado

"Oye Goku,qué haces?"preguntó Bra

"Aunque suene raro,creando mi primer invento"dijo D mientras que ajustaba varios artilugios de alta tecnología en una clase de cañón que estaba instalado en una clase de base de carro,ya que estaba sobre unas ruedas,Bra al oír eso se sorprendió demasiado

"Un Goku...Creando algo?"preguntó la peliazul en shock

"Te dije que iba a sonar...ZZZ"dijo D quién comenzaba a quedarse dormido,pero Bra le da un pequeño toquecito a D haciendo que este se despierte de repente

"RARO!"exclamó D de golpe,sacándole una gota de sudor a Bra,pero esta notó las ojeras del Pelinegro,señal de que no ha estado durmiendo

"Oye Goku,cuántos tiempo haz estado despierto?"preguntó la peliazul

"Hm...creo que unos 3 meses y medio,aunque,si tuviera un apodo,cuál sería?"dijo y preguntó D

"3 meses?!,eso es demasiado,incluso para un saiyajin,y también...no sé por qué el apodo pero...que tal,Dante?"dijo Bra a lo que el pelinegro preguntó,"Dante?"a lo que la hija del príncipe de los saiyajin respondió,"si,aunque,si solo dejas la inicial,"D",sería como un nombre clave"

El saiyajin al pensarlo un poco,dio una leve sonrisa la cual sonrojó un poco a la Peliazul para luego decir,"no está mal,me gusta!,gracias Bra"

"No-no hay de qué"respondió la peliazul un poco sonrojada

"Por cierto,como se llama tu invento?"preguntó la peli azul

"Aún no me decido el nombre,pero creo que como proyecto sería "Proyecto Regalía",y es crear el auto más rápido,más potente,más...bueno,es crear el auto Definitivo,también es hacerlo prácticamente indestructible"dijo D como si nada sorprendiendo a la peliazul

"Aunque...ese cañón,cuanta potencia tiene?,y también,de donde sacaste los materiales?"preguntó la peliazul

"La verdad,no se,no lo he probado,y con los materiales,los descubrí en el lugar donde estaba Bloody Palace"respondió D

"Bloody palace?,el lugar donde conseguiste la Monado y usaste ese traje rojo?,y también,donde casi te mata el caballero oscuro Sparda?"preguntó Bra a lo que D asintió,aunque lo ultimo lo recordó un poco traumático,ya que,el sintió que dicho caballero oscuro,no usó para nada todo su poder

"...oye Bra,quieres disparar el cañón?"preguntó D a lo que la peliazul respondió,"creo que el primero deberías ser tú,digo,es lo primero que construyes,además,creo que deberías tomar una siesta,literalmente..."lo último lo dijo con una gota de sudor ya que,el pelinegro comenzaba a dormirse

"No puedo,además de entrenar con el Maestro Vegeta,estoy construyendo este vehículo...creo que no debí aprender mucho de Bulma,un poco está bien,pero literalmente me enseño todo,y creo que me gustó"dijo D con una gota de sudor

"A pesar de que eres más inteligente de tu versión adulta,sigues teniendo el deseo de ser más fuerte"dijo Bra a lo que D respondió,"la verdad,cuando comencé a tener una mentalidad diferente,me comenzaba a molestar lo inocente que era antes,y también,ví que Xeno sigue siendo inocente a pesar de que se casó y tuvo dos hijos,supongo que el haber rechazado a Milk fue,o una,o la mejor decisión que tomé",dijo,recostándose,pero por accidente,recostó su mano sobre la palanca del cañón,haciendo que se activara

"Oh...mierda..."dijo D a lo que Bra por puro instinto se puso detrás de D para luego decir,"bueno,veamos la potencia de ese cañon"

El cañón disparó un enorme rayo de energía amarillo con algunos rayos negros,pero mientras avanzaba adoptó la forma de un dragón rugiendo e iba a la velocidad de un migatte no goku perfecto,pero en ese momento de un portal sale Xeno quién estaba comiendo un plato de ramen,pero,por alguna razón esquivó el rayo haciendo que este entre en el portal

"Em...qué fue ese rayo?"preguntó Xeno confuso

"Es de un cañón que construí para un auto,aún no está completo"respondió D

"Y tu Bra,por qué estas aquí?"preguntó Xeno a lo que Bra respondió,"me dio curiosidad"

Pero de repente se oyó una explosión seguida de una luz amarilla y un rugido de dragon,entonces los 3 saiyajin fueron al ver el portal y vieron como el rayo caía en una dimensión y destruía a esta junto a sus multiversos

"Pero cuánto poder tiene eso?!"exclamó Bra impactada

"Creo que me pasé un poco con el cañón"dijo D con una gota de sudor y rascándose la nuca mientras que tenía una sonrisa nerviosa

Pero ninguno de ellos se dio cuenta de que Black quien estaba tomando su té,vio eso y vio como una dimensión junto a los humanos de todo ese multiverso eran destruidos por D

"Mira ese potencial",dijo Black en su mente mientras que tenía una sonrisa sádica mientras que miraba a D

"Si esa dimensión no fuera una paradoja estarías en varios problemas,pero...bueno no importa"dijo Xeno como si nada haciendo que los dos jóvenes cayeran al estilo anime

"(Es demasiado despreocupado)"se dijeron los 2 jóvenes saiyajin con una gota de sudor estilo anime

 **Fin Flashback**

"Y eso fue lo que sucedió,después de eso pasaron dos meses y terminé el regalía,y antes de que llegara a tu mundo Sasuko,había hecho las piezas para el tipo F del Regalía,así que Bulma solo incluyó las modificaciones"dijo Goku

"Ya veo,pero,cómo se te ocurrió hacer tal carro?!"preguntó Sasuko impresionada al ver el calibre del regalía

"Quería ser original"respondió con simpleza Goku(Kakarotto)

"Y que es Bloody Palace?,y que traje rojo también?"preguntó Sasuko

"No voy a iniciar otro Flashback,y con el traje,es este"dijo Goku sacando de un ropero un traje rojo intenso

 **(NDA:el traje es el de Dante en el Devil May Cry 2)**

"Ya veo..."dijo Sasuko al ver el traje

"Pero a qué te refieres con FlashBack?"preguntó Sasuko confusa a lo que Bra le susurró mientras que ponía su mano en su boca mientras que la otra mano en el hombro de la pelinegra,"creo que acaba de romper la cuarta pared"

"De qué estarán hablando?"se preguntó Goku

"Yo no sé,no soy mujer"dije yo

"No que tu eras el escritor?,debes de saberlo"dijo Goku

"Yo ni siquiera soy de la historia,solo te estoy hablando por que...porque el poder del guión así lo quiso,y si me disculpan,dejemos el relleno y sigamos con la historia"dije yo antes de que continuara la historia

"Ah...ok..."dijo Sasuko aún sin entender mucho

"Bueno si me disculpan voy a salir,que no he saludado a Chronoa"dijo D saliendo por la ventana

La pelinegra iba a salir pero la peliazul pícaramente le dijo,"veo que le hiciste maldades y le quitaste lo poco que le quedaba de inocencia"

Sasuko al oír eso y recordar lo que pasó la noche anterior se puso roja,pero luego preguntó,"como sabes eso?"

"Cuando puse mi mano en tu hombro ví tus recuerdos,con que,D ahora tiene una fase que rivaliza con el poder de un ssj 2,y no solo eso,sino que controla su forma ozaru,pero también,que paquete que tiene!"dijo Bra diciendo lo último con un enorme sonrojo al ver en los recuerdos el dragón de D

"Eso es delito a la privacidad sabías?"preguntó Sasuko un poco molesta

"D también puede hacer eso,una vez lo hizo para definir si tener piedad o no tenerla"dijo Bra para luego decir,"aunque tu hayas sido la primera vez de D,yo no me quedaré atrás"

"Goku es mío"dijo Sasuko Molesta

"No he visto tu nombre en él"dijo Bra

"Quieres morir?"dijo Sasuko mientras que sacaba su espada

"Oigan,no es por molestar,bueno un poco,pero,si quieren a...Kakarotto,creo que le diré así,deberían ir con él,ay que Gay sonó eso"dijo Black quién seguía en la casa

Black al decir eso,las dos jóvenes se dieron cuenta de que él saiyajin oscuro tenía razón,a lo que las dos jóvenes agradecieron a Black quién no entendió por qué y se fueron a donde estaba Kakarotto(D)

"Bueno,ya que estoy solo,iré a leer el Manga de Nanatsu no Taizai"dijo Black mientras que sacaba dicho manga y se dirigía a la sala para leerlo más cómodo

 **3 Pizzas después**

"Oigan,podrían darme espacio?,me hace sentir incómodo"dijo un D(Kakarotto) un poco nervioso,ya que,Bra y Sasuko estaban abrazados de los brazos de D

"Maestro,qué hago?"preguntó telepáticamente D a Vegeta que le respondió,"creo que separarte de ellas es mala opción que digamos,peor si te separas de Bra,recuerda que ella está a tu nivel por lo que,no sería lo indicado,por lo que,aguanta,además recuerda cuando trataste de huir cuando te llevó de compras",D al oír la respuesta de su maestro dio un suspiro de resignación,aunque también le entró un escalofrío al recordar que una vez Bra lo llevó al centro comercial de Zankei city,pero este tratando de huir recibió un golpe en la cabeza dejándole un chichón en la cabeza mientras que esta lo arrastraba de la parte de atrás del cuello de la camisa

 **(NDA:aquí pondré que Bra tiene el nivel actual de D,osea,16 millones)**

Pero cuando llegaron al nido del tiempo,D fue tacleado por cierta kaioshin del tiempo,derribándolo

"GOKUUUUUUUUUUUU!,te extrañe!"exclamó Chronoa abrazando a D como si fuera un peluche como una niña(aunque aparenta ser una niña :v)

"Hola Chrona!,cómo te va?"dijo y preguntó D sonriendo

 **Con Zero**

Zero quien ya había burlado a la ONU,estaba viendo con lágrimas estilo anime,el como Chronoa abrazaba a Goku D a través de una esfera

"Que Puta Suerte tiene él!"dijo Zero mientras comenzaba a morder un pañuelo mientras que lloraba cómicamente

Towa al ver la situación del saiyajin corrupto,tuvo una gota de sudor

"Y a este qué le pasa?"se preguntaba Towa pero luego vió en la esfera el como la kaioshin del tiempo abrazaba a D

 **3 Doritos después**

"Que suerte tienen algunas!"dijo Towa llorando cómicamente mientras que Zero aún llorando le pasaba un pañuelo para luego,Towa morder dicho pañuelo

 **De vuelta al nido del tiempo**

"Por qué siento que me están observando?"se preguntaba mentalmente D

 **Un ataque de Celos por parte de una kaioshin al ver que D tiene suerte con las mujeres,una presentación y una pelea entre una kaioshin y un pájaro que parece un búho más tarde**

"Kakarotto,no te contengas,estás listo?"dijo Vegeta poniéndose en pose de pelea

"Si,Maestro!"exclamó Kakarotto(D) entrando en la misma pose de pelea y entrando a ssj flame,mostrando su aura verde claro(que por cierto,el autor original así lo quiso) provocando sonrojos por parte de 3 chicas,mientras que Vegeta mostraba su aura blanca elevando su ki,pasó un silencio que reinó en todo el nido del tiempo,para luego,tanto como maestro y discípulo se dirigieron en contra de su adversario a una increíble velocidad

Pero justo cuando,y iban a chocar sus puños,una voz de cierta peliazul y madre de cierta saiyajin híbrida los interrumpió

"Esperen un minuto"dijo Bulma haciendo que los dos saiyajin de raza pura se detengan de golpe

"Hm?,que ocurre bulma?,estaba por pelear con mi maestro"dijo Kakarotto un poco frustrado,ya que,su pelea tan esperada contra su maestro había sido interrumpida mientras que se des-transformaba

 **(NDA:aquí le comenzaré a decirle Kakarotto a D)**

"Goku-kun,si mal me equivoco,tu casa tiene de todo,pero para estar en la casa"respondió Bulma haciendo que a Vegeta le entre una idea que,no es para nada para su gusto,temiéndose lo peor para su alumno

"Si?,y que tiene que ver eso?"preguntó confuso Kakarotto

"Bueno,recuerdas que ayudaste a Bra con sus compras como todo un caballero?"preguntó Bulma sonriendo de una forma de que a Kakarotto le diera mala espina

"Si?,luego de que ella me diera un golpe directo en la ca..."no pudo terminar ya que,Bra le dió un golpe en la cabeza,dejándolo con un chichón en la cabeza,mientras que Bra le miraba con una cara de,"si hablas de más,tu vida termina aquí"

"Qui-quiero decir,si,por qué lo dices?,jeje"dijo Kakatotto sudando frío mientras que tenía una sonrisa nerviosa

"Bueno,ya que,está tu amiga,por qué no la llevas al centro comercial,para que compre más variedad de ropa,si sabes a lo que me refiero,no creo que haya venido con más ropa que esa,verdad?,y si ella quiere,Bra puede ir contigo"al decir eso Bulma,Kakarotto sintió el verdadero terror

"Ni loco iré de compras!"exclamó Kakarotto molesto cómicamente

"Jeje...no fue una opción..."dijo Bulma con una cara que haría que Daishinkan-sama sintiera el verdadero miedo,curiosamente,Xeno y Black estarían escondidos detrás de Chronoa,mientras que Vegeta veía con lástima el cruel destino que le espera a su alumno

Kakarotto al ver la cara de Bulma comenzó a sudar a mares,ya que,el mayor miedo(o al menos en su opinión) de cualquier Goku,es Bulma enojada,aunque,también estaban las inyecciones,pero a él no le afectaban

"E-está b-bien..."dijo con dificultad Kakarotto,esperando que Bra no quisiera ir al centro comercial,pero,el destino le dió una mala jugada

"Me parece bien,no he ido de compras desde un tiempo"dijo Bra

Al oír eso,Kakarotto se puso en posición Fetal mientras que tenía una nube negra

"Oye Bra,qué es un centro comercial?"preguntó la pelinegra

"Es como una construcción en el que están varias tiendas de cualquier tipo,aunque,para Xeno,mi padre y D,su lugar favorito es el centro de comida,aunque curiosamente,aunque coma casi todo y en variedad,D tiene cierto gusto por las pizzas,las chimichangas y los Tacos,y el helado de fresa"dijo respondió Bra

"Hasta armas,como Katanas?"preguntó Sasuko a lo que Bra asintió y dijo,"aunque D tiene un hangar completamente de armas blancas,principalmente de Katanas,aunque,hay una Katana que puede resistir demasiado el corte de la Monado y con un filo excepcional",la Uchiha al oír eso,le dió curiosidad esa espada y se dirigió a Kakarotto quien se había recuperado un poco pero aún estaba en posición fetal

"Oye Goku,cuál es esa espada?"preguntó curiosa Sasuko a lo que el pelinegro respondió,"es la Masamune"

"Masamune?,me la podrías enseñar"preguntó con estrellitas en los ojos la hermosa pelinegra

"Está bien,pero será después de ir de compras"respondió Kakarotto resignado por las compras haciendo que Sasuko diera un puchero haciéndole ver muy linda para los ojos del pelinegro rojizo

"(Es muy linda)"dijo Kakarotto con un leve sonrojo que fue notado por las chicas quienes pensaron que se veía muy lindo sonrojado,mientras que Vegeta al ver a su hija así,una nube negra se puso encima de este mientras que estaba sentado y dibujaba círculos en el suelo mientras que Xeno y Bulma le daban palmaditas en la espalda mientras que Black estaba sentado tomando su tacita de Té,pero luego Vegeta se dirigió a Kakarotto para decirle algo

"Kakarotto,protege a Bra como si tu vida dependiera de eso,porque,literalmente,así es"dijo Vegeta serio

"Entendido maestro"dijo Kakarotto con cara seria

 **Más tarde,ese día**

Se veía al Regalía volando a una increíble velocidad hacia el centro comercial,dando una panorámica a toda la ciudad tecnológica

"Aún no me acostumbro a ver tanta tecnología"decía Sasuko veía toda la ciudad

"Yo también pasé por eso,cuando llegué aquí y vi que toda la tecnología era más avanzada que la de mi línea del tiempo"decía Kakarotto mientras que manejaba el regalía con Maestría

"Oye D,si mal me equivoco,actualmente estás yendo a la velocidad de un supersaiyajin ordinario,no es así?"dijo Bra

"Sip"dijo Kakarotto

"Que tal si aumentas la velocidad a la de un SSJB con kaio-ken?"preguntó divertidamente Bra

"Está bien,Sasuko,mejor abróchate el cinturón que esto se pondrá intenso"dijo Kakarotto mientras que jalaba una palanca haciendo que el Regalía diera un sonido como un rugido de dragón antes de que de un estallido de velocidad,el regalía fuera a una velocidad de infarto haciendo que Sasuko por la velocidad se hunda un poco en el asiento mientras que Bra parecía una niña en una montaña rusa y D tuviera una sonrisa por la adrenalina de la velocidad

 **Centro comercial de Zankei City**

Se veía una enorme construcción de tiendas que llegaba al tamaño de la gran manzana de Nueva York o más,de lejos se veía como un destello estaba llegando del cielo para luego verse al regalía aterrizando de una forma muy badass

"Oye D"dijo Bra

"Si?"preguntó Kakarotto

"Si no quieres que escaneen y le tiren fotos al regalía,por qué no solo le pusiste algo que hiciera interferencia en los dispositivos?"preguntó Bra

"Porque...no se me había ocurrido..."dijo apenado el saiyajin de Cola Negra mientras que tenía una mirada de "Putamadre la Cartulina!",y estaba apenado

"Bueno,si quieres,le puedes construir un aparato,supongo que no tardaras mucho"dijo Bra haciéndole un reto a Kakarotto indirectamente para que este se apurara

"Eso,tenlo por seguro"dijo Kakarotto

"Bueno,si nos buscas solo detecta mi ki,lo elevaré un poco para que se te sea más fácil"dijo Bra

"Entiendo"dijo kakarotto comenzando a construir,pero antes de irse,Bra le da un beso en la mejilla haciendo que Kakarotto se sonroje levemente,y haciendo que Sasuko se ponga celosa,siendo que esta le da un beso en los labios haciendo que Kakarotto se pusiera rojo ya que,la hija de su maestro le dió un beso en la mejilla,mientras que su compañera le dió un beso apasionado dejándole un hilo de saliva entre ellos

"No te tardes,si?"dijo Sasuko antes de ir con Bra quién estaba celosa por lo que había pasado entre los dos pelinegros

"No lo haré"dijo Kakarotto un poco sonrojado antes de seguir construyendo

 **Dentro del centro comercial**

Se veía a Sasuko y a Bra comprándose gran cantidad de ropa

"Como es que hay tanta ropa en este lugar?!"exclamó Sasuko mientras que se probaba varios conjuntos de ropa

"A mí me sorprende mucho cuando vengo,ya que,en este centro comercial te puedes encontrar con cualquier cosa"dijo Bra antes de sentir un presentimiento de que Kakarotto ya terminó y elevó su ki

 **Con Kakarotto(D)**

Kakarotto había terminado de construir e instalar el aparato de interferencia,lo probó,y funcionó,ya que,cuando las personas le querían,o grabar o escanear o tirarle fotos,les salía una interferencia que no permitía hacer nada,y a otros,se les agotaba la batería sin alguna razón,aunque,a otros,se le ponía a todo volumen,el peor género de música que puede haber,el reggaeton!,y era tanto que hacía que los dispositivos explotaran

 **(NDA:No me juzguen,no me gusta el reggaeton para nada,pero,no soy nadie para juzgar sus opiniones,cada quién con sus gustos,no?)**

"Te la rifastes Dante"exclamó Kakarotto con orgullo,pero luego sintió que Bra elevó su ki,suponiendo que era que si ya había terminado,que fuera hacia esa dirección,pero por alguna razón,sintió un presentimiento de que algo iba a pasar y que lo haría enojar,curiosamente,un aura verdosa rodeó el cuerpo de Kakarotto durante un segundo mientras que sus ojos cambiaban a amarillo metálico,también por un momento, apareció un largo tatuaje rojo que tiene un diseño que asemeja ser un espiral, que va desde el ojo izquierdo hasta cubrir parte del torso y el hombro del mismo lado,también,un mechón se volvió completamente blanco mientras que su brazo derecho emitía un brillo azul en estilo de rayas en todo el brazo derecho

 **(NDA:con solo decir eso,ya dí un spoiler tremendo XD)**

 **Con las Chicas**

"Oye Bra,que otras armas además de la Monado ha usado Goku?"preguntó Sasuko

"Bueno,antes de conseguir la Monado había sacado una Katana que estaba cubierta por una funda negra con adornos de color bronce con una cinta dorada en uno de los extremos. Su mango era de color blanco con rombos negros y un diseño de un dragon en la parte inferior,otra era una claymore masiva negra,con una cuchilla pesada de doble filo, con muescas en ambos lados cerca de la punta,tiene en los dos lados unos cráneos,por un lado,es un cráneo normal,pero en el otro parece ser un cráneo demoníaco,otras eran un par de cuchillas curvas unidas por cadenas a los antebrazos,y otra era una espada de un filo que tenía su mango parecido a la de una Motocicleta"explicó Bra

"Vaya,no sabía que Goku tuviera diferentes tipos de espadas"dijo Sasuko al saber que Kakarotto tiene espadas que no son como las comunes

"Así es,aunque,se hace alguien muy guapo cuando mata y se baña en la sangre de sus enemigos,eso pasó la primera vez"dijo Bra picaronamente recordando un suceso que vivieron ella y D,"(aunque,también usó 3 armas de fuego,2 eran del mismo tipo,pero distinto color,el otro era como una revolver pero con 2 cañones)" lo último se dijo en la mente

"Hm?,y como fue en esa ocasión?"dijo Sasuko un poco celosa

"Por unos momentos,su pelo se había hecho Negro platinado,aunque,si vuelven a aparecerle esos toques blancos,en mi opinión,estarían dentro de los toques rojizos que tiene actualmente"dijo Bra

Pero como toda ciudad,no importa cual sea,tienen que estar los típicos asaltantes que van a ser madreados por Kakarotto y la mitad por Bra,y de algún lugar que literalmente no se sabía que se podía salir salen 50 weyes con apariencias de Kevin y uno que parecía ser el jefe que tenía apariencia de Brayan pirata

"Oigan señoritas,no les gustaría ir con nosotros?,la pasarán bien"dijo uno de los maleantes

"No gracias,no me interesa,y si eso es todo,mejor piérdanse y dejen de joder"dijo Sasuko de forma altanera

"Vaya,si D no está cerca,tu personalidad cambia radicalmente,eres toda una Tsundere"dijo Bra divertidamente

"No soy una Tsundere!"dijo Sasuko molesta

"Si claro,tu personalidad por lo que ví es dulce cerca de D,pero cuando este no está,tu personalidad es...como decirlo,algo violenta"dijo Bra diciendo lo último mirando a un lado

"Oigan!,seguimos aquí!"dijo el brayan pirata quién era el jefe molesto al ser ignorado

"Ah cierto,había olvidado que seguían ahí,por cierto,mejor piérdanse"dijo Bra aburridamente antes de lanzar una ráfaga de ki hacia la mitad de los maleantes quedando estos hechos mierda

"Ah!,maldita pe..."no pudo terminar ya que Bra se percató de lo que el que quedaba de la mitad aún consciente iba a decir,así que de un rápido movimiento agarró la cabeza del maleante para luego estrellarlo al suelo(al estilo Broly)

"Tsch!,no te creas por ser la hija del poder del orgullo"dijo uno de los maleantes de la otra mitad tratando tocarle un pecho a Bra y otro wey trataba de tocarle el trasero a Sasuko,pero la mano de los dos maleantes fue cortada por un destello negro para luego verse que era la espada claymore de las dos calaveras

"Hasta que llegaste,por qué tardaste tanto?"preguntó Bra mientras que tenía sus manos

"Digamos que tuve un contratiempo"dijo Kakarotto llegando haciendo una acrobacia cayendo de una forma muy badass

"Tanto puedes tardarte en construir eso?"preguntó sasuko confusa

"Si es para causar interferencia alrededor del coche definitivo si"dijo Kakarotto relajado

"Oye D,por lo que veo,volviste a usar la espada negra"dijo Bra,pero por alguna extraña razón,Kakarotto sentía que le susurraban algo al oído

"Rebellion..."dijo Kakarotto

"¿qué?"preguntó Bra confundida

"Rebellion es el nombre de la espada"dijo Kakarotto

"Maldito hijo de puta,mi mano"exclamaron los dos maleantes antes de recibir un balazo cada uno en la cabeza cayendo muertos,siendo el responsable Kakarotto,ya que,el tenía en la mano una de las 2 pistolas,que decía"Ebony and Ivory"

"Oigan,no saben que hay que respetar las mujeres?,supongo que no"dijo Kakarotto relajado

"De acuerdo,de donde sacas tantas armas?"dijo Bra mientras que revisaba a Kakarotto

"El poder del guión"dijo kakarotto

"Maldición,el alumno de los grandes,tal vez si lo atacamos todos,podremos vencerlo"dijo uno de los maleantes mientras que todos se dirigieran en contra de Kakarotto

"Y aquí vamos con el típico cliché de que la cantidad significa más poder"dijo kakarotto dando un suspiro de fastidio para luego enfundar la pistola que tenía en la mano para luego,con la Rebellion en mano,comenzar a cortar en varias partes,aunque,algunos de los maleantes no querían que el saiyajin les diera un corte en el lugar prohibido de todo hombre,aunque otros no corrían con la misma suerte

"Esperen un minuto..."dijo Sasuko a lo que el saiyajin se detuvo después de mocharle la mano a un wey

"Qué es lo que pasa?"preguntó el saiyajin mientras que para terminar con esto,se quita su gabardina y lo lanza al tiempo mientras que sus ojos brillaban de un amarillo intenso y por unos segundos,su pelo se volvió totalmente blanco y un aura verde oscuro lo rodeó,para luego,de un rápido movimiento,cortar y matar a todos los kevin restantes,y al brayan,a este lo mató desintegrándolo con la Monado la cual,al abrirse,esta disparó un rayo haciendo valer mierda al Brayan,para luego,Dante(D) regresar a la normalidad,desapareciendo su marca roja,y sus ojos y pelo recuperar su tonalidad roja(y para que no confundan,D es pelinegro rojizo)y atrapar su gabardina y ponérsela,aunque,quedó un kevin restante pero sabía que pronto valdría madres

"Si esto es un centro comercial,esto no debería estar prohibido?"preguntó una Sasuko confusa mientras que con su katana cortaba a la mitad a un kevin

"Oh,si te preguntas por eso,es por que,estamos en la zona roja,el único lugar que es permitido matar,robar y otras cosas,esta zona es permitida por el señor Black por si no fuera poco"dijo Dante(D) señalando un letrero que decía"Bienvenidos a la Zona roja"

"Para ser sincero,no sé como se metieron,si el centro comercial es por allá,o acaso...ya habían terminado y ya íbamos a irnos?!"lo último Kakarotto lo dijo con estrellitas,ya que,si la respuesta era si,ya iba a comer decenas de pizzas,helados de fresas,Tacos y Chimichangas

"Claro que no,solo es que...nos perdimos y no sabíamos a donde íbamos y...además,sabes del tamaño del centro de Zankei City,también,solo hemos visitado una tienda,aún nos faltan unas 50 o 60 más"dijo Bra como si Nada,pero,tanto la pelinegra como la peliazul,tuvieron una gota de sudor al ver que Dante estaba sentado abrazando sus rodillas con una nube negra

"Ya valí madres,si no sobrevivo,díganle a mi maestro Vegeta que fue como un padre para mí"dijo murmurando un Dante todo depresivo mientras que,Sasuko y Bra lo trataban de darle ánimos mientras que le daban palmaditas en la espalda

 **(NDA:bueno,le diré al Goku joven,Kakarotto,D,Dante,y otro nombre que se verá más adelante)**

 **3 Doritos después**

Se ve como Dante estaba cargando como todo un caballero,las compras de las chicas,y los pagaba como si no fuera mucha molestia,ya que,el saiyajin era millonario

"Para ser sincero,no me esperaba que te ofrecieras para cargar nuestras compras"dijo Bra

"Los Modales,hacen al hombre,aunque por otro lado,es un fastidio"dijo Dante

"Aunque,estás seguro de que puedes cargar todo?"preguntó Sasuko

"Sip,además,estas compras en conjunto son pesadas,así que usaré esto como entrenamiento"dijo El pelinegro rojizo

Pero cuando iban caminando,Dante se detuvo de repente,al ver que en un restaurante,daban una dotación por un año de pizza y helado de fresa si quedaban en primer lugar en una competición,haciendo que al saiyajin le salieran estrellitas en los ojos y solo pensó en una cosa,"PUTA QUE OFERTÓN!"

"Oye D,por qué te detuvis-...oh,ya veo"dijo Bra al ver que Dante estaba viendo un restaurante

"Puedo?"dijo Dante ansioso

"Me parece justo,tu nos estás ayudando,así que,tu también necesitas entretenerte"dijo Bra

"Oye...Dante,aunque todavía no me acostumbro al decirte así,cuánto tiempo crees que tardes"preguntó Sasuko al saber del apetito de su pareja

"Créeme,cuando te digo que tengo hambre"dijo Dante antes de entrar al restaurante e inscribirse

"(Ahora que lo pienso,cómo reaccionará Naruko al saber que yo fuí la primera vez de Goku?")"se preguntó la pelinegra antes de entrar siendo seguida por Bra

 **Mientras tanto en el mundo Shinobi**

Cierta pelirubia Uzumaki se encontraba apunto de comer Ramen cuando,de pronto y sin previo aviso,estornudó

"Hm?...alguien estará hablando de mí?"se preguntó Naruko,pero,de pronto,por alguna razón,aplastó los palillos de ramen

"Hm?,qué pasa Naruko?"preguntó Kushina a lo que su hija le respondió con una sonrisa dulce que contrastaba con una aura asesina que la rodeaba,"no sé por qué,pero quiero matar a alguien por haberse adelantado"

"Ya veo..."dijo Kushina pero en su mente se dijo,"(tal parece ser que la hija de Mikoto le quitó la virginidad a su amigo,por lo tanto,ella tampoco es virgen ahora,jeje,esa Sasuko es una traviesa,aunque,si mal me equivoco,el joven con quién venía acompañado se llamaba Goku D Crimson o algo así,aunque,ese chico se parecía mucho a ese hombre tan guapo de Dogi rojo)"dijo Kushina diciendo lo último con una mirada un poco pervertida

 **En casa de Mikoto**

Mikoto había sentido que su hija había seguido su consejo

"Tal parece que mi hija siguió mi consejo,ay,no puedo esperar a ver a mis nietos,aunque,no me vendría mal también estar con ese Galán de rojo y esos músculos tan perfectos,ay por Dios,y si de ese tamaño son esos músculos,no puedo esperar a ver lo que tiene debajo"dijo una Mikoto muy atrevida y pervertidamente

 **Con Xeno**

El saiyajin más poderoso de los universos(y por lo tanto,de las dimensiones) había sentido un enorme escalofrío y sentía que su inocencia corría peligro

"No sé por qué,pero siento que no volveré a ser el mismo después de un suceso"se dijo Xeno

 **De vuelta con Naruko,en su espacio mental**

 **(NDA:no sé si se lo tomarán a bien o para mal,pero,decidí hacer un cambio,que es que Naruko tenga puntas rojas en su pelo,digamos,del color como de su madre,para variar)**

"Oye Kuromi"dijo la pelirubia

"Si?"preguntó la Bijuu

"Sabes de relaciones?"preguntó Naruko

"No sé mucho,pero lo poco que sé,no me enorgullezco de saberlo,por qué lo pregun...oh,ya veo,que pervertida Naruko,tal parece que quieres hacerle maldades a Goku-kun cuando regrese"dijo Kuromi pícaramente

"No-no,te equivocas...bueno,si,pero..."trataba de excusarse una sonrojada Naruko

"Descuida sé lo que sientes,además yo siento lo mismo que tú por él,así que,cuando llegue el día,no se nos escapará,y ahí nos convertiremos en mujeres"dijo Kuromi atrevidamente pero...

"Espera,Kuromi,aún sigues siendo virgen?"preguntó Naruko confusa,pero luego quedó con una Gota de sudor al ver que Kuromi estaba sentada en el suelo y con una nube negra

"No había encontrado al hombre ideal hasta que Goku llegó,y por si no fuera poco,todos me temían al ser la Kyubi,y para colmo,todos me confundían por hombre!"exclamó Kuromi llorando cómicamente mientras que Naruko estaba agachada consolándola

 **De vuelta con el saiyajin de la cola negra y las chicas**

El pelinegro rojizo,había quedado primero y con una ventaja monstruosa impactando a todos,ya que,no se había visto a un saiyajin comer tanto desde hace mucho tiempo,aunque el saiyajin por unos momentos,sintió que le iba a pasar algo,pero que no le iba a desagradar sino lo contrario

"Felicidades señor D!,acaba de ganar una dotación por un año de Helado de fresa y pizza"exclamó el presentador

"Me siento honrado"dijo Dante con una sonrisa estilo Black

"Aunque,por romper el récord de 455 platos y llegar a 994,también se lleva este disfraz de dragón Negro,aunque este es opcional"mencionó el representante,pero Cuando Dante iba a negarse a llevarlo...

"Gracias,nos lo llevamos"dijo Bra impactando a Dante(Kakarotto),mientras que Sasuko abrazaba a Dante para que no se escapara,mientras que Bra se acercaba con el disfraz de dragón negro

 **3 Doritos después**

"Se puede saber,por qué aceptaste?"preguntó molesto Kakarotto de brazos cruzados,mientras que tenía puesto el traje de dragon negro haciéndolo ver muy adorable

"Por curiosidad,y porque así te ves muy lindo"dijo Bra abrazand besándole la mejilla,apenándolo

"Y abrazable"dijo Sasuko imitando la acción de la saiyajin híbrida,aunque esta fue en la boca

El saiyajin al sentir el abrazo y beso de las dos chicas,se sonrojó haciéndolo,ver más lindo,haciendo que las chicas lo vieran con ternura,y haciendo que el saiyajin voltee muy apenado,ya que para él,le parecía ridículo el disfraz de dragón,pero era muy cómodo como pijama,eso lo tenía que admitir

 **Unas compras después**

Se ve a Kakarotto(Dante) cargando,tanto del frente como en la espalda,una montaña de completa ropa,pero para suerte del pelinegro,ya habían terminado las compras y se dirigían al regalía

"Ahora que lo pienso,toda esta ropa,va a caber en el Regalía"preguntó Sasuko

"Si"dijo Dante como si nada

"Como lo sabes Goku?"preguntó de nuevo Sasuko

"No por nada,el regalía es el coche definitivo"dijo Dante antes de dar un silvido,y de un dos por tres llegó el regalía y abriendose en la parte de atrás

"Bueno,a poner las compras",dijo Kakarotto antes de dejar caer toda la ropa en el regalía,pero era tanta que comenzaba a tardarse,sacándole una gota de sudor a los 3 jóvenes

"Como que se pasaron un poco verdad"dijo Dante a lo que la pelinegra y la peliazul respondieron con un sí

"Oh,ahora que lo pienso,Goku,cuántos años tienes?"preguntó Sasuko ya que,quería saber si el pelinegro era mayor o un año menor que ella

"Oh,bueno...es algo complicado,en realidad,yo debería tener de 18 a 20 años,pero por una situación,obtuve 16 de nuevo,así que,básicamente,no cambiaré casi nada físicamente en unos años"dijo Dante mientras que Bra tenía una sonrisa nerviosa recordando lo que pasó

Después de eso pasaron varios días,en los que Sasuko le preguntó a Kakarotto que si la podía entrenar y este aceptando,aunque,el entrenamiento no fue nada fácil,a Sasuko se le facilitó un poco más,ya que,no por nada era considerada una prodigio,llegando a desarrollar el ki,y las habilidades se volar,lanzar ráfagas de ki,y también aumentó su velocidad y fuerza,y también,Kakarotto como recompensa,le dio la Masamune,haciendo que Sasuko se lo agradeciera,de una manera muy apasionada(si saben a lo que me refiero),también,Dante comenzó a desarrollar una técnica parecida al kaio-ken pero sin sufrir las consecuencias y más potente,aunque,el saiyajin la primera vez que lo intentaba sentía como quisiera atacar a todos,como lo haría un saiyajin auténtico,hasta que un día...

"Puedo lograrlo!,puedo lograrlo..."decía Kakarotto mientras apretaba sus puños y se ponía a liberar ki

 **(NDA:por cierto,Kakarotto está usando el traje Xeno pero sin el dogi)**

De pronto,la musculatura de Kakarotto cambia a la del ssj al igual que su pelo,pero este seguía siendo negro rojizo,pero de pronto,los toques rojizos adoptaron un tono naranja al igual que los ojos,mientras que un aura naranja como fuego con rayos dorados comenzaba a rodear al saiyajin de la cola negra,mientras que este comenzaba a dar un grito de batalla,pero al dar un último grito,también se oyó el rugido del ozaru mientras que la silueta de dicha transformación aparecía arriba del aura la cual se había disparado de una forma violenta

"Que demonios fue eso?"preguntó Vegeta a lo que su discípulo solo respondió pero con dificultad y arrodillado tratando de levantarse con dificultad,"no lo sé...quería desarrollar una técnica más potente que el kaio-ken y sin sufrir las consecuencias,al parecer funcionó,ya que,puedo sentir,que con solo estar aumentado una vez,tiene el suficiente poder como para pelear a la par con un super saiyajin,pero,siento que quiero matar a todos,aunque,siento como si estuviera incompleta"

"De hecho,eso es natural en muestra raza,o al menos,en la raza de los saiyajin del Universo 7"respondió Vegeta para luego decir,"aunque,ya que tú creaste esta técnica,qué nombre le pondrás?"

Kakarotto lo estuvo pensando demasiado,pero al oír lo que le dijo su maestro,este solo pensó en un nombre

"Qué tal...Saiyan Soul?"preguntó Kakarotto

"No está mal,además,concuerda con lo que me dijiste,que se quede así"dijo Vegeta

"De acuerdo,aunque,maestro,me podría llevar a mi casa?,literalmente,se me acabaron mis energías"dijo Kakarotto para caer inconsciente disipándose el aura del saiyan soul,pero antes de caer,es cargado a través de la camisa por Vegeta,para luego este cargarlo como barril y llevarlo a la casa de Kakarotto

 **Otros días después,en el nido del tiempo**

Kakarotto se encontraba viendo varios pergaminos en busca de misiones,pero al parecer no había ninguno

"Carajo,estoy aburrido"dijo Dante mientras que veía varios pergaminos en la que salían varias líneas del tiempo de Dragon Ball,como la pelea contra los saiyajin,la pelea contra Freezer,el torneo de Cell,el despertar de Majin Buu,la batalla de los dioses,la resurrección de Freezer,entre otros,pero,de repente,vio un pergamino,que no era como los otros,ya que el rollo era rojo

"Oye Chronoa,qué es este rollo?"preguntó con curiosidad Dante(Kakarotto)

"Oh,eso,es un rollo que se produjo por un Goku al viajar a otra dimensión y quedarse a vivir ahí"respondió Chronoa

"Espera,eso es permitido?"preguntó Kakarotto

"Mientras no haga nada malo,si es permitido"respondió Chronoa

"Bueno verás,hay varias dimensiones en la que un Goku ha caído en otra dimensión y se queda a vivir,por ejemplo,Goku en un mundo de Ángeles,demonios y ángeles caídos,otro siendo un servant en una guerra por algo llamado el santo grial,otro en un mundo de Magos que se dividen en gremios,y dos Goku de distintas dimensiones en una academia o algo así,aunque,son antes del torneo de artes marciales,pero,son mayores que tú por lo de...ya sabes,por cierto,estás agarrando el rollo del Goku del Gremio"dijo Chronoa

"Puedo ir?"preguntó Kakarotto

"No,al menos de que haya una anomalía en el tiempo"dijo Chronoa,pero al decir eso,el pergamino comenzó a emitir una energía morada

"Eso no la ví venir..."dijeron Kakarotto y Chronoa con una Gota de Sudor en la nuca

 **Mientras tanto,en el universo de Goku de Fairy Tail**

"Ay,que troll que soy"dijo Zero mientras que estaba en el espacio mientras que su aura morada lo rodeaba,pero al mismo tiempo ocultaba su ki,y estaba sentado en un trono hecho de huesos,de donde lo sacó,nadie lo sabe

 **De vuelta con D**

"Ahora si puedo ir?"dijo Dante emocionado

"Si..."dijo Chronoa con una gota de sudor al ver la reacción de su interés amoroso

"Gracias"dijo Kakarotto(Dante) sonriendo haciendo que Chronoa se sonroje a más de 9000

"Oye Sasuko,quieres ir?"preguntó Kakarotto a lo que la pelinegra respondió que sí

"Oye Bra,quieres ir?"preguntó de nuevo Dante

"Me gustaría,pero el Señor Black quiere hablar algo,dice que es algo importante,para mí,lo único importante para él es su té,y leer el manga de Nanatsu no Taizai"respondió Bra

"Ok...pero el nunca sabrá la legendaria historia de Gurren Laggan"dijo Kakarotto

 **Unos minutos más tarde**

 **(NDA:aquí Kakarotto ya recuperó su peinado normal)**

Se veía a Sasuko teniéndo en la mano una máscara de zorro de color blanco con los relieves de los ojos y el simbolo de colores azul,también se cubría con un manto negro,la pelinegra oyó unos pasos para luego ver a Kakarotto con el traje Xeno pero con ligeras diferencias,el saiyajin de cola negra tenía puesto un expandex similar al que usó Vegeta en la resurrección de freezer y el torneo de Champa,en ves de un Dogi llevaba puesto un abrigo largo con capucha de color negro,tenía puestos unos guantes sin dedos negros,y llevaba un pantalón negro junto a un cinturón rojo,también cabe decir que el pelinegro lleva la cola como cinturón,la pelinegra se sonrojó un poco,ya que,el saiyajin se veía bien con esa ropa

"Te ves bien"dijo Sasuko al pelinegro que solo sonrió

"Veo que usarás la máscara que compraste"dijo Dante

"Sip,por cierto,tú no deberías usar una máscara también?"preguntó Sasuko

El saiyajin al oír eso,sonrió con orgullo con los ojos cerrados y con los brazos cruzados,para luego,una máscara la cual tenía un símbolo de un tridente con un semicírculo con dos puntas debajo,ponerse en el rostro del saiyajin(al estilo Iron Man)curiosamente, en la espalda del abrigo estaba el mismo símbolo de la mascara

"Wow!,cómo hiciste eso?!"preguntó Sasuko con estrellitas en los ojos

"Es algo complicado,pero básicamente,usé nano-tecnología"dijo Kakarotto

"Bueno,vamos?"dijo el saiyajin antes ponerse la capucha de abrir un portal negro en la que los dos jóvenes entraron

 **(NDA:si quieren saber qué pasó,vayan a ver el arco del Festival del fic de Goku de Fairy Tail del autor,y mi maestro,** **juanan231283,aunque,aquí haré un mini-clip** **de lo que realmente hizo Zero y que estuvo haciendo ahí)**

 **FLASHBACK**

 **En Magnolia**

"Entonces,déjame ver si entendí,eres una clase de mago,no de los que sacan conejos de sombreros,al unirte a un gremio,pero varias personas pueden confundir el ki por magia de viento?"preguntó D

"Si lo pones de ese modo,si,se podría decir que sí jeje"dijo Goku para luego preguntar,"bueno,ya te dije mi situación por así decirlo,ahora es tu turno,cuál es tu situación,por cierto que significa D?"

"Bueno,yo soy un guardián del tiempo,y D significa Dante"respondió Dante

"Guardián del tiempo?"preguntó Goku

"Para resumirlo de una forma corta,un guardián del tiempo es alguien que se encarga de hacer que todo fluya de forma correcta y proteger las dimensiones,aunque también es pelear con personas quienes usan el tiempo para hacer el mal,los Time Breakers"respondió Dante un poco serio y de brazos cruzados

"Oh,ya veo,suena interesante,y también suena divertido luchar contra esos time breakers,me pregunto si serán fuertes"dijo Goku sacándole una gota de sudor a Dante,"(de verdad antes era así?)"se decía en su mente con tono de decepción y molestia

"Goku!"se oían unas voces para luego verse que eran las chicas de Goku FT quienes venían junto a Sasuko,al llegar vieron a D,luego vieron a Goku,luego vieron a D,y así fueron unas veces más,ellos se fijaron que la persona que estaba al lado de Goku era casi idéntica a él,ecepto que el pelo del sujeto tenía toques rojizos,sus ojos eran rojos y se veía levemente más joven que Goku

"Qué me ven?"dijo cortantemente Dante de brazos cruzados

"Oh,ya veo!"dijo Natsu sonriendo

"Hm?"exclamó D con un ligero tono de conclusión

"Eres otro Goku,como el otro Goku adulto pero..."decía Natsu pero fue interrumpido por D

"No soy un Goku!,soy Kakarotto D. Crimson!,tal vez nos parezcamos demasiado pero no soy él,soy su...sobrino!,pero de otra dimensión"dijo D improvisando mientras que todos sin excepción lo veían confuso,más Goku quién sabía que él era un Goku,pero recordó que su energía era parecida a la de él pero al mismo tiempo no,entonces decidió sentir más a fondo el ki de D,pero al sentirlo,se sintió intrigado

"Oye D..."dijo Goku

"Si,tío?"dijo Dante sacándole una pequeña gota de sudor a Goku

"(Realmente se lo está tomando enserio,y también,por lo que veo,actúa mucho como Vegeta)"se dijo Goku

"Por qué siento 6 energías dentro de tí además de la tuya?"preguntó Goku confundiendo demasiado a D

"A qué te refieres?"preguntó Dante con duda

"No te ha pasado algo fuera de lo normal?"preguntó Goku un poco serio

"Ahora que lo dices,algunas veces,mis ojos se vuelven amarillos,una clase de tatuaje rojo se me aparece por el lado izquierdo,mi antebrazo derecho comienza a brillar en varias líneas,aunque,una vez hasta llegó a mutar,aunque,lo que más se me nota es que mi pelo se me eriza un poco y un aura verde,más oscura que el ssj flame comienza a rodearme,aunque,también,un mechón se vuelve blanco o platinado"respondió D seriamente

"Espera un momento,un aura verdosa,dices?"dijo Goku,mientras que en sus pensamientos,"(será posible de que él sea un...no,no lo creo,necesito confirmarlo)"

"Intenta liberar ese poder"dijo Goku

"Vale,vale,lo intentaré"dijo Dante mientras que se ponía en pose de acumular energía

Kakarotto apretaría sus puños e comenzaría a acumular ki,sin pasar a ninguna de sus transformaciones y estados,pero no podía,solo había pequeñas partículas

"No puedo,eso es tan frustrante como saber que los Grandes siempre entrenan a pesar de que son los más fuertes,también es frustrante saber que Guardianes de la galaxia volumen 3 no va a ser dirigida por el mismo director,pero bueno,eso es decisión de Marvel"dijo Dante con ligero toque de decepción mientras que de una dimensión de bolsillo sacaba un helado de fresa

 **Con Zero**

El lolicon se encontraba viendo en las alturas a Dante y a Goku

"Parece que necesitas un empujón,no crees,Crimson?"dijo Zero para lanzar un rayo oscuro hacia donde estaba Laxus inconciente para controlarlo

 **De vuelta con D**

"Bueno,ya se me presentará otra oportunidad"dijo Dante mientras que le daba un bocado para luego mirar a Sasuko y viendo que su máscara estaba rota

"Que le pasó a tu máscara?"preguntó Dante

"La rubia me la quebró"dijo Sasuko señalando a Lucy,pero después dijo con orgullo,"aunque,lo que quería mostrarles lo logré con éxito"

"Oh,ya veo...bien por tí,supongo"dijo Kakarotto mientras le daba otro bocado a su helado de fresa,pero vió que Sasuko estaba viendo fíjamente el helado de fresa

"Quieres?"preguntó Kakarotto

"Si"dijo Sasuko tomando un bocado mientras que al tomar el bocado tenía una cara de niña

"Y ahora que la veo...oye D,quién es ella?"preguntó con curiosidad Goku

"Oh,ella es Sasuko Uchiha, y es mi..."dijo kakarotto pero fue interrumpido por Sasuko

"Soy su novia"dijo Sasuko sonriendo dejándo levemente sonrojado al saiyajin de cola negra

"Oh,ya veo,pues espero que sean felices"dijo inocentemente Goku

Pero de donde estaba Laxus,sale este con una energía morada rodeandolo mientras que todos volteaban hacia donde estaba este,pero los dos saiyajin literalmente,voltearon ya con ligera molestia

"El hijo del taquero no se cansa de ser humillado?"preguntó Dante literalmente hasta la puta madre

"Ya sabes como son,no se van a detener hasta que lo noquees definitivamente"respondió Goku aburridamente

"Ustedes dos...me la,pagarán...los mataré!"dijo Laxus mientras que sus ojos brillaba de un color rojo,pero ese comentario hizo que Dante comenzara a reírse,para luego rompiera en risa,aunque esta era un poco psicópata dejándo un poco perturbados a los presentes y a un Goku confundido,pero luego notó que la presencia de Kakarotto se hizo un más diferente,como si fuera una persona más oscura o bipolar

"De qué te ríes?!"dijo Laxus claramente molesto ya que recordó que fue él quien se burló de él antes y quien destruyó su palacio del trueno con una hoja de luz colosal y sin inmutarse al contraataque

"Me río de lo ingenuo e idiota que eres,al creerte más fuerte que un saiyajin,era más fácil si te hubieras encontrado inconciente,pero por lo que veo,un Time Breaker, quiere que sufras,quien diría que hasta los time breakers tuvieran sentido del humor"dijo Kakarotto con tono de burla nivel Vegeta

"Oye D,por lo que veo te comportas como Vegeta,además de que tu estilo de lucha es similar a él"dijo Goku

"Y tu quién crees que es mi maestro?"dijo Kakarotto

"Espera un minuto,tu maestro,es el Vegeta quién iba acompañado de mi otro yo?"preguntó Goku a lo que Kakarotto asintió,pero luego Goku ve la cola en la cintura de Dante

"Todavía tienes tu cola?,y por qué es negra?,aunque te aconsejo que te la cortes o sino..."dijo Goku pero fue interrumpido por Dante

"Me convierto en un gigantesco simio que solo piensa en destruir?"dijo sarcásticamente Dante

"Si,cómo sabes eso?"preguntó Goku intrigado ya que,a diferencia de él,Kakarotto parecía estar relajado con el tema del ozaru

"Simple,yo sé controlar mi forma ozaru a la perfección,pero a diferencia de los demás el mío es negro,pero yo le hice unas modificaciones,aunque,también tiene algo diferente"dijo Dante tocando con el dedo la frente de Goku haciéndole ver la imagen del Ozaru,el cual era negro,pero también notó que este era más grande que los demás,y portaba una armadura de dragón negro que cubría todo su cuerpo,excepto la parte de los ojos dejando ver los ojos rojos,dándole un aspecto intimidante,pero también vio un pequeño recuerdo en la que se veía a la forma ozaru,pero hecho de pura energía negra mientras que se le aparecía la armadura de dragón(algo como los Susano'o pero más chidoris)

"Vaya,no sabía que tuvieras dos formas,aunque,me imagino que no solo es por eso que conservas tu cola"dijo Goku

"Tienes razón,no solo es por eso,también es para alcanzar el super saiyajin 4"dijo Kakarotto

"Espera,hay una cuarta transformación?"dijo Goku sorprendido y emocionado

"Si,pero no creo que la consigas ya que no tienes cola"dijo Dante deprimiendo un poco a Goku

"Anímate,aún puedes alcanzar la fase 3"dijo Kakarotto comenzando a spoilear a Goku

 **Con Zero**

"Puta,que spoilers"dijo Zero,"bueno,a usar el detonante y al dejar incapacitado al Rayito"dijo Zero dandole una orden a Laxus

 **De vuelta con los Goku**

Laxus al ser ignorado completamente,se sintió ofendido,y se dispuso a lanzar un rayo sin saber que valdría mierda

"Así que...hay más fases además de las 4 mortales"dijo Goku spoileado

"De hecho son 5,aunque,es de un universo alterno originalmente,la última fase mortal es el ssj 5,quién lo usó Goku AF,pero el murió luchando contra Miira de los time Breakers,lo logró vencer a cambio de su vida"dijo Kakarotto con respeto mientras que estaba a punto de darle un bocado a su helado de fresa,pero un rayo le cayó a la copa de helado haciendo que este se caiga al suelo y hechándose a perder,el saiyajin repentinamente,adoptó una cara sin emociones,para,primero ver el helado derramado,para luego,lentamente voltear a ver al responsable quien era Laxus,mientras que sus ojos se tornaban a amarillo,su tatuaje aparecía,su antebrazo derecho brillaba,el mechón blanco aparecía,su pelo se erizaba,y el aura verdosa se hace presente,Goku al ver esa aura verdosa por alguna razón,vio reflejado a cierto ssj legendario no canon

"(Broly?,no,él está muerto,sará posible?,él es...un super saiyajin legendario?)"se dijo mentalmente Goku mientras que veía a Dante

Pero de pronto,el aura verde se disipó y Dante cerró sus ojos,para luego dar un leve vistazo a Goku

"Oye Goku,tienes de casualidad alguna semilla del ermitaño?"preguntó Kakarotto mientras tenía sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón(y si...el pantalón tiene bolsillos)

"Si...por qué preguntas?,nadie está herido"dijo Goku un poco serio

"No es para ellos,es para él,y más vale que no interfieras,al parecer,el rayitos está pasando por una laaaaaaaarga pubertad"dijo Dante,pero para asegurarse de que Goku interfiriera,le dió algo en la mano que estaba envuelto en un pequeño manto marrón,dejando confundido a Goku

"Hagas lo que hagas,no...lo...habrás...o te arrepentirás después..."dijo Kakarotto quitándose en un segundo su abrigo de una manera Badass y en menos de un segundo estaba a unos metros de Laxus

Pero Goku le preguntó algo mentalmente

"(Oye D...)"dijo Goku

"(Si?)"preguntó Dante

"(Si tu eres yo,entonces por qué tu voz es diferente?)"preguntó confuso Goku

"(Eso ni yo lo sé,antes era normal,pero al pasar de un año comenzó a cambiar hasta tener la que tengo normalmente ahora)"respondió Dante

"Veo que alfin vienes por mí,te aconsejo que te rindas"dijo Laxus con media sonrisa malvada

"Je...alguien tiene que quitarte esos aires de grandeza no crees?"dijo Kakarotto sonriendo sarcasticamente mientras que el aura verdosa aparecía y el pelo se erizaba hacia arriba perp de una manera salvaje

"Antes de matarte,quisiera saber tu nombre"dijo Laxus entrando en Dragon Force

"Kakarotto D. Crimson,grábalo en tu mente antes de quedar hecho mierda,aunque,también me puedes decir Dante"dijo el pelinegro rojizo y con ligero orgullo

"Pareces confiado,qué es lo que ocurre?,ocultas que estás intimidado?"dijo Laxus burlonamente

"Para nada,por qué debería intimidarme un sucio mortal que está confundido con sus sentimientos"dijo Kakarotto hablando como Black

 **(NDA:talvez esto suene muy WHAT THE FUCK?!,pero,si están viendo el fic en español,imagínense de que Kakarotto tiene la voz de Pepe Toño Macías,para ser más exacto,cuando hizo la voz de Deadpool pero con un tono más joven,o la de Victor Ugarte...lo ven?,por eso dije que sonaría raro,y si es en inglés,imagínense la de Dante Sparda del DMC3...y no me pregunten el por qué,y si es en Japonés que lo imaginan,usen la de...Kujo Jotaro o Jonathan Joestar! Ok no...o talvez si?,aunque,no es que vayan a escuchar la voz,o si?)**

 **Con Zero**

"Bueno,que inicie la putiza"dijo Zero antes de mandarle a Laxus atacar

 **Con D**

El dragonslayer de trueno comenzó a dar fuertes golpes con magia de trueno,mientras que Dante se quedaba en el mismo lugar con una sonrisa arrogante mientras que estaba de brazos cruzados

"(Neta,este tipo comienza a aburrirme,saben qué,dejaré que me de un golpe para que entienda,y si no,bueno,será a la antigua)"se dijo mentalmente para dejar de esquivar,y dejarse dar un golpe lleno de magia de Trueno pero el hechicero,que diga,Dante,ni se inmutó

"Eso es todo?,hasta Yamcha te puede vencer"dijo Kakarotto un poco decepcionado

"Maldito,como es que eres tan fuerte?,maldito bastardo pelos de erizo!"dijo Laxus mientras que trataba de darle un golpe,pero Dante lo detuvo como si nada

"Ya que lo preguntas,solo te diré,es por entrenamiento,aunque,a pesar de ser humano,tienes un nivel un poco decente,pero,no lo suficiente,"dijo Dante mientras que su aura se disipaba pero aun tenía sus ojos amarillos,el tatuaje y el mechón blanco,pero este se comenzó a esparcir quedando unos toques platinados dentro de los toques rojizos,así que se podría decir que el saiyajin ahora es un pelinegro platinado rojizo,o simplemente pelimixto o pelinegro,entonces de un leve golpe con el dedo mando a volar a Laxus varios metros lejos del saiyajin

"Tienes agallas rayito,de hecho tienes más agallas que ese perro mojado que se creía la verga cuando en realidad no era ni mierda,tú al menos atacas,bueno,por tu desempeño en combate,esta es tu recompensa,aunque,al mismo tiempo atacaré"dijo Dante con una mirada sádica mientras que por una milésima de segundo sus ojos se volvían los ojos escarlatas del ssj scarlet,Sasuko al oír eso,sintió que había tenido un deja vú

El saiyajin desapareció en un estallido de velocidad para luego aparecer frente a Laxus y darle un rodillazo en las partes nobles pero esta vez,la rodilla estaba envuelta en la energía verde de Dante,haciendo que Laxus escupiera sangre y espuma,los hombres presentes,al ver la acción del pelinegro,palídecieron y por puro reflejo se agarraron sus partes nobles

"Bueno,espero que con esto,se te quite lo pendejo,y que cuando despiertes reflexiones de tus acciones,y también espero que tu pubertad tardía haya terminado,también espero...que entiendas,que contra un saiyajin no eres más que basura"dijo Dante sonriendo tranquilamente antes de dar un golpe con el brazo derecho en mera jeta de Laxus hundiendolo en el suelo,pero por unos segundos,el brazo derecho comenzó a mutar,pero luego regresó a la normalidad,aunque,el impacto fue tan fuerte que terminó rompiendo todos los huesos a Laxus,entonces,Dante se acercó a Laxus para decirle unas palabras

"Bueno,antes de que sueñes con los angelitos,tienes algunas palabras que decir antes caer en los sueños de morfeo durante unos meses?"preguntó Sarcásticamente Dante

"Vete...al...Diablo...pelos...de erizo..."dijo como pudo el Dragon Slayer artificial

"Bueno...no era la respuesta que quería oír...pero si esas son tus palabras...respetaré solo por esta vez tu opinión"dijo notablemente molesto por el apodo Dante antes de darle una potente patada rodeada de energía verde en el abdomen a Laxus,estrellándolo contra una pared

"Bueno,con eso bastará,y espero que pienses en todos tus pecados y busques redimirlos mientras estás en el mundo de los sueños,agradece que no te dí un corte con la Monado o Rebellion,o peor,agradece que no te dí un corte con Yamato"dijo Dante(Kakarotto)

Laxus,antes de quedar inconsciente(cof*cof en coma cof cof),se quedó mirando a D,pero lo que miró,lo dejó traumatizado antes de cerrar sus ojos y quedarse inconsciente,lo que vió,fue una silueta,que estaba rodeada de una energía negra con toques blancos sombríos,su cuerpo estaba completamente rodeado por la aura negra siendo incapaz de verle su forma,salvo por sus ojos que eran completamente de un blanco brillante y sombrío,mientras que en el aura se escuchaban risas de las más puras de las locuras,detrás de la silueta estaba una enorme bestia parecida a un mono,con una armadura de dragón negra dejando ver solo sus ojos,pero detrás de la bestia,estaba un colosal dragón negro que hacía ver a la silueta y a la bestia pequeñas, con unas enormes alas negras como la noche,una cola tan larga como un continente,dientes tan afilados y cortantes como las mentiras de ella,y rugiendo poderosa e imponentemente

Despues de eso Dante regresó con los demás,pero también vió que a Goku le estaba ganando la curiosidad

"No,no,No!,no caigas en la tentación!"exclamó Dante,pero ya era tarde,Goku ya había abierto el manto marrón

"Lo hiciste?"dijo Dante con cara de poker

Cuando Goku abrió el manto,sintió el verdadero terror,ya que,lo que estaba en el manto marrón eran...agujas de inyecciones

"INYECCIONES?!"exclamó Goku super cagado del susto

"Son solo agujas,por favor!"dijo Kakarotto con una cara molesta al ver como se comportaba su contraparte,y eso que su contraparte era mucho mayor que él,ya que,él solo tenía 16 años y Goku era un adulto

"Pero,son afiladas,y me dan miedo"dijo Goku aún asustado

"Oh,por favor,son solo agujas"dijo Dante tomando una aguja e inyectandose

"Ves?,no pasa nada"dijo Dante,pero quedo con una gota de sudor tipo anime al ver que Goku estaba en estado de Shock

"Qué clase de Dios indestructible es este?!"exclamó Goku incrédulo mientras que por una razón,imaginaba a Dante haciendo una pose de los Jojos mientras que unas letras extrañas aparecían

Dante quedaba viendo a Goku con una cara de,"enserio era así?"para luego dar un suspiro,pero también notó que Sasuko veía fíjamente su pelo

"Déjame adivinar,otro cambio en mi pelo"dijo Dante a lo que Sasuko asintió y le dio su espejo para que Dante viera el toque platinado en su pelo

"La verdad,ya no me sorprende mucho..."dijo Dante para luego ver a Sasuko quién tenía una poker face

"Qué sucede Sasuko?"preguntó Dante antes de ser zarandeado por su pelinegra

"Cómo es que tu puedes matar y yo no?!"exclamaba Sasuko de forma muy Tsundere y un poco enojada mientras que zarandeaba varias veces a Kakarotto

 **(NDA:Sasuko no oyó lo de la conversación entre D y Goku sobre Laxus)**

"Oye tranquila,no está muerto,solo lo dejé como si unos negros de 3 metros lo hubieran violado ok no,solo le dí una madriza para que no vuelva a hacer pendejadas y..."dijo Kakarotto pero se quedó viendo fijamente a Sasuko

"Que-qué pasa?!,po-por qué me miras así"dijo Sasuko un poco nerviosa

"Perdón si te incomoda si te veo así,pero es que te vez muy linda enojada"dijo Kakarotto sonriendo,al oír eso,la pelinegra soltó al pelinegro mientras que su cara estaba tan roja que salía humo de su cabeza

"Pe-pero que cosas di-dices,de-de ve-verdad me veo li-linda?"tartamudeó Sasuko ruborizada y sonriendo mientras que abrazaba a Dante,todos al ver la reacción de la pelinegra quedaron una Gota de sudor y se decían,"es una Tsundere"

 **Con Zero**

"No cabe duda,tu eres el Otro...N..."dijo Zero sonriendo mientras que tenía al lado suyo un aparato que recolectó la energía adquirida

"Pero me temo que tendré que tirarte una foto sin permiso para que la Fan-Girl de Towa no me mande a la chingada,aunque,quiera violarte ahora,de hecho,te comenzó a espiar desde que tu personalidad cambió y bueno,digamos que se terminó enamorando...Joder,me siento Forever Alone hablando solo"dijo Zero antes de detener el tiempo con una técnica llamada,"Time split",para decender y tirarle una foto a D para enviarselo a Towa

 **Fin Flashback**

 **Al día siguiente,Zankei City,Nido del tiempo**

Se veía un portal abrirse para luego,salir de este Sasuko y Dante,aunque los estaba esperando los Grandes y Bra,Dante al ver la cara de Vegeta(que era seria) solo dijo una cosa

"Antes que nada,le pedí permiso a Chronoa"dijo Dante

"Es cierto"dijo Chronoa

"No es por eso,es por esto"dijo Vegeta mientras que aparecía una pantalla mostrando el como D liberó el aura verdoza y su brazo mutó

"Ya valí madres"dijo Dante nervioso,pero luego vió que Bra lo estaba mirando de manera extraña

"Que pasa Bra?"dijo Dante antes de ser violentamente zarandeado por Bra

"Cómo es que te tiñes el pelo de tal manera de que parezca demasiado natural?!"exclamó Bra

"No es teñimiento!,yo no hago eso,no soy un rebelde!"exclamó Dante mientras que trataba de calmar a la peli-celeste

 **(NDA:ustedes me dirán,cómo quieren que sea el pelo fijo de Bra,azul,celeste o morado/violeta como en Dragon Ball Multiverse,creo que ese era el color)**

"Qué demonios es ese brazo,parece tener una forma de reptil,escamas rojas,negras?de demonio y...dragón?,y también parece tener, partes biónicas!?"decía Black mientras que analizaba el brazo

"Kakarotto,puedes transformar tu brazo?"preguntó Vegeta

"Lo intentaré"dijo Kakarotto mientras que se concentraba,en ese instante,el brazo se volvió a mutar para transformarse en el brazo transformado

"WOW!,Cómo hiciste eso?!"dijo Bra con estrellitas en los ojos mientras que miraba y tocaba el brazo de Dante

"Interesante..."dijo Goku Xeno un poco serio

 **Unos momentos después**

Se veía a Bulma analizando el brazo de Dante,y efectivamente,era como Black Dijo

"Pero cómo?,este brazo tiene partes orgánicas,pero también tiene partes biónicas como si fuera mecánica,pero también posee sangre de demonio y sangre de dragón"dijo Bulma mientras analizaba un poco de sangre extraída del brazo de de Dante

"Que clase de entrenamiento ha recibido Kakarotto para que soporte e sea inmune a las inyecciones?!"exclamó Xeno en completo shock mientras que por alguna razón,veía a Dante haciendo la pose de Kujo Jotaro

"Bueno,humana,te dejo el estudio de ese brazo en tus manos mortales,ahora,les enseñare el poder de los Dioses a mi sucesor y a tu hija,Vegeta"dijo Black mientras que agarraba del cuello de la camiza a Bra y a Dante y se los comenzaba a llevar arrastrando hacia la salida para iniciar el entrenamiento

"Oiga,espere,déjenme levantarme,al menos deje de llevarme así!"decía Kakarotto siendo cargado del cuello de la camisa como si fuera un gato al igual que Bra

"Esto es incómodo..."dijo Bra

"No se preocupen,es solo un entrenamiento,los sentirán como una caminata en el parque"dijo Black con una sonrisa sádica y psicópata haciendo que ambos saiyajin palidecieran

"Ya valimos madres!"dijeron Dante y Bra al unísono

"No sean tan exagerados"dijo Black mientras que comenzaban a salir del nido del tiempo

"Puta ya valí,y pensar que mi vida fue tan corta"dijo Bra

"Al menos no moriré solo"dijo el pelimixto resignado

"NO SE PASEN DE VERGA!"dijo Black con una gota de sudor

"Bueno,si muero,al menos estaré con el que me gusta"dijo Bra en un susurro

"Sera mamon"dijo Black con una gota de sudor

"Hm?...dijistes algo Bra?"preguntó confusamente Dante

La peliceleste,antes de que comenzara el entrenamiento,tomó valor y agarró al pelimixto de los hombro,y de un rápido movimiento,le plantó un beso en los labios,dejándo con la quijada en el suelo a Vegeta,a Bulma riendo nerviosamente,Una Sasuko super celosa al igual que Chronoa,y a un Dante con los ojos bien abiertos,y por si no fuera poco,al separarse,dejó un hilo de saliva entre los dos y sus colas se habían entrelazado,dejando rojo al saiyajin de la cola negra,pero lo que dijo la pelinegra lo dejó super nervioso

"Ese fue mi primer beso..."dijo Bra para luego decir coquetamente en el oído de Dante,"aunque...en uno de estos días,te voy a violar,te haré mío,y seré una mujer"

El saiyajin pelimixto palideció ante eso,antes de que los tres dejaran el nido del tiempo,

Pero en la mente de Dante era algo diferente

"Ay...que chica tan vulgar/atrevida/loca/Crimson,que galán con las mujeres,se ve que heredaste mi sensualidad"dijeron Kakarotto y otras 6 voces detrás de él,el saiyajin volteó confuso detrás de él,pero no había nada,el saiyajin de cola negra solo volvió a voltear para luego,subir y bajar sus hombros en señal de confusión

"Nunca entenderé por qué juntan sus labios..."dijo Goku Xeno,para mirar de Golpe a Vegeta quien tenía una cara seria

"Kakarotto!,más vale que tengas una explicación!"dijo Vegeta mientras que era sujetado de la armadura por Xeno con una mano libre,mientras que por otro lado,con su otra mano,paraba a Sasuko y Chronoa para que no hicieran una locura

"Oye Bulma,enserio,para qué juntan sus labios?"preguntó ingenuamente Goku Xeno pero con cara medio seria

"Es enserio?,aún que seas el Goku que ha vivido todo lo conocido,bueno,excepto el arco de Goku AF que ese se creó mucho después,pero aún sigues siendo tan ingenuo?"reclamó Bulma molesta

"Oye,pero no te enojes,si sigues así vas a llegar más rápido a la crisis de mediana edad"dijo ingenuamente Xeno cavando su propia tumba,haciendo que Chronoa,Vegeta y Sasuko palidecieran por el destino de Xeno

"Estás diciendo que estoy vieja?!,no lo estoy!,aún soy una mujer joven y hermosa"dijo la peliazul mientras que tenía una vena en la frente mientras que con un puñetazo hundía a Xeno en el suelo,soltando el agarre de Sasuko quien rápidamente se fue con los saiyajines agarrándose en la espalda de Dante mientras que las dos chicas se miraban con rayos en los ojos,pero también se soltó el agarre de Vegeta

"Gracias Bulma,ahora,Kakarotto!,por qué no me dijiste que salías con mi hija?!"dijo Vegeta mientras que encendía su aura de ki y se dirigió hacia la dirección en donde los 3 pelinegros y la saiyajin híbrida se fueron,pero no pudo avanzar mucho,ya que,Xeno aún en el suelo,entrelazó sus piernas en la cintura de Vegeta,evitando que avanzara más,con una mano,consolaba a Chronoa diciéndole que ya habrá oportunidad con su joven yo,y con la otra,hacía un gesto en señal de disculpa a Bulma

"Es enserio?!"exclamó Vegeta claramente molesto

"Qué clase de multi-usos es ese?!"dijo Chronoa en shock al ver el modo multi-uso de Xeno

Y así fue como inició la tortura,digo,entrenamiento de Bra y Dante por parte de Black,al principio fue una tortura,pero se le hizo más fácil al pasar el tiempo,pero por distintas razones,a Bra se le notaba ligeramente,que tenía mucho mayor potencial de Dante,pero este al liberar ki y al tratar de romper sus límites,su energía verde se hacía presente,pero el poder era demasiado que se desmayaba,pero al recuperarse,alcanzaba el nivel de Bra,algo que la molestaba un poco,ya que,sería un poco difícil violarlo,en poco tiempo,ambos jóvenes saiyajin alcanzaron el nivel suficiente para pelear contra Goku FT,aunque,con Dante la cosa fue más complicada y dolorosa,ya que,Dante tambien tendría que tener la habilidad de Zenkai de Black,también se llevaron estudios e investigaciones sobre el brazo de Dante,y la energía verde

 **Unos meses después**

"Que puedo elegir entre orgánico y biónico?"preguntó confuso Kakarotto

"Así es,según analisé,ese brazo es una mezcla entre dos brazos,el Devil Bringger y el Devil Breaker,al juntarlas se forma el brazo que tienes actualmente,el Devil Dragon Breaker,o para abreviar,el DDB,aunque,aún no sé de donde sale la sangre de dragón,ya sé,intenta transformar tu brazo,pero solo el Devil Bringger"dijo Bulma

"Vale,no pierdo nada intentando"dijo Dante mientras que de un brillo platinado el Devil Dragon Breaker,se convirtió en el Devil Brinnger

"Interesante,emite una energía demoníaca,pero esta energía,es como la de un superdemonio..."dijo Bulma pero fue interrumpida por Dante

"Espera,demoníaca...superdemonio...como el caballero oscuro Sparda?!"dijo Dante sorprendido

"Si...como él,cómo lo intuíste?"preguntó Bulma

"Te recuerdo que soy el Goku más inteligente de todos?,además,solo hay un superdemonio que conocí,y es el que casi me mata"respondió Dante

"Ya veo... "dijo Bulma mientras que escribía datos sobre el Devil Bringger

"Y...qué hace este brazo?"preguntó confuso Dante,todos,literalmente todos,por unos momentos, se quedaron con una forma chibi y con puntitos en los ojos,mientras que el viento que de quien sabe donde salió,mesía sus ropas

"No lo sé..."dijo Bulma

"Bueno,ya veremos..."dijo Dante mientras que se sentaba,pero todos se sorprendieron,ya que,Dante se iba a sentar en la nada,pero,una gigantesca mano espectral apareció justo cuando se fue a sentar,pero la mano espectral tenía la forma del Devil Bringger

"D...estás sentado en..."trataba de decir Bra

"En un qué?"preguntó Dante

"En un Brazo,te ibas a caer de trasero"dijo Black

El saiyajin confuso,miró hacia atrás,y se sorprendió por ver el brazo espectral,el saiyajin platinado(oye,ese no es un mal apodo),cerró su mano en puño,viendo que la mano espectral hizo la misma acción

"Interesante..."dijo Dante

"También,según los exámenes de sangre,tienes una regeneración acelerada,así que,técnicamente eres inmortal"dijo Bulma

"Regeneración acelerada?,a que te refieres?"preguntó Dante confuso

"Se refiere a esto"dijo Black con una sonrisa sádica mientras que hacía una espada de ki para luego,cortarle el brazo izquierdo a Kakarotto,sorprendiendo a Dante,Sasuko y Bra

"Pero qué demonios?!"exclamó Dante al ver que le cortaron la mano

"Pero qué te pasa?!"exclamaron Sasuko y Bra al unísono molestas con Black

"La única forma de comprobarlo,es mocharle la mano"dijo Black explicando

"La verdad,no duele que digamos"dijo Dante,para luego ver como su brazo cortado se convertía en partículas rojas con negras,para luego,el brazo comienza a regenerarse,para luego,quedar como antes

"Loco!,wey!,soy inmortal"dijo Dante

"Bien,ahora,Goku,ahora cambia al Devil Breaker"dijo Bulma

"Ok"dijo Dante para luego,el Devil Bringger cambiar al Devil Breaker(el rojo para ser más exacto)

"Soy Cable y soy del futuro"dijo Dante imitando a Cable de Marvel

 **Mientras que en el interior de Dante**

En el espacio mental de Dante,había un cambio notorio,ya que había un apartamento abierto exageradamente grande en la que se escuchaban voces

"Entendí esa referencia"dijo una voz algo infantil

"Cuál?"preguntó otro que denotaba una estela de luz roja

"Lo que pasa es que,yo tengo un amigos que se llama Cable,el y yo somos de Marvel,hasta tuvimos una película juntos,pero bueno,la cosa es que,Cable tiene un brazo robótico re-poderoso"dijo la voz del inicio

"Por cierto,cómo es tu opinión de que el chico use sus armas,y también,cuál es tu opinión al saber que Papi casi lo mata por poco?"preguntó la voz de nuevo

"El niño tiene potencial,solo que todavía está oculto,bueno,parte de este está despertando,y sobre mi padre,bueno,que se le va a hacer,el viejo siempre causa problemas"dijo la voz de estela roja

"Pero al menos es poderoso,con más entrenamiento,será el más digno de ser el heredero del poder de Sparda"dijo otra voz,pero este detonaba una energía azul

"Oye,recuerda que él se fusionó con su alma cuando nació,por lo que,técnicamente es tu..."dijo la voz de estela roja siendo interrumpido por la voz de energía azul

"Ya lo sé,no me lo recuerdes cada maldito segundo"dijo la voz de energía azul fríamente

"Relajate,además,como nuestra reencarnación,ya sabemos que es heredero del poder del viejo,así que tu tampoco nos lo recuerdes,ya pareces una radio-grabadora"dijo la voz de estela roja sarcásticamente

"Bueno,al parecer ya despertó la sensualidad y la regeneración acelerada,ya obtuvo tus armas como también ya usó la Katana del príncipe azul,y ya desbloqueó el brazo re-poderoso,solo falta esa espada-cicleta o moto espada,y esa revolver doble"dijo la voz infantil

"También despertó mi poder en poco tiempo,lo cual lo hace digno de mi magnífico poder,y lo hace digno de ser un saiyajin"dijo otra voz pero que denotaba energía verdosa

"También falta que despierte mi poder,ya despertó una parte,solo espero que lo despierte en un baño de sangre en toda gloria como todo un espartano"dijo otra voz quien tenía el mismo tatuaje que Dante(Goku)

"Ah,cierto,olvidé que eras griego en tus primeras entregas,y actualmente estamos con la cosa del rizado de oros"dijo la voz infantil

"Se pueden callar?,trato de dormir"dijo una voz gruesa

"Tu cállate lagartija sub-desarrollada"dijo la voz de estela roja burlonamente

"Como me llamaste maldito?!"dijo la voz gruesa

"Como escuchastes dragón de segunda"dijo la voz de estela roja antes de sacar sorpresivamente la Rebellion,pero antes de que se agarraran a vergazos...

"Pueden callarse y dejar continuar la historia por favor conchasumadre!?"dije Yo haciendo que mi voz resonara en toda la zona,habiendo un silencio abundante

"Gracias,y ahora si,hasta aquí mi reporte Joaquín,continuamos la historia"dije yo

 **Fuera de la mente de Dante**

El saiyajin platinado,por alguna razón,le entraban recuerdos o imagenes,de un hombre joven de pelo corto platinado,con el devil breaker,quitandoselo y usandolo como tabla cohete

"Con que así se usa,eh?"dijo Dante sonriendo,antes de dar un salto mortal hacia atrás mientras que desacoplaba el Devil Breaker rojo mientras que este comienza a transformarse en un cohete,para luego Dante aterrizar en el cohete y salir de un estallido de velocida mientras que decía,"tengo una nueva nube voladora mucho veloz!"

"Acaba de desacoplarse el brazo biónico,y lo convirtió en un cohete?"preguntó Bra a lo que todos asintieron

"Pero de que se vio increíble,se vio increíble"dijo Sasuko

"Estoy de acuerdo,mi Tsundere amiga"dijo Bra sonriendo

"Que no soy Tsundere!"reclamó Sasuko molesta

"Ahora que lo pienso,se me olvidó decirle algo"dijo Black haciendo que todos lo miren

"A que te refieres Black?"preguntó Xeno

"Bueno,Son Goku,Vegeta,recuerdan cuando pelearon contra Broly?"preguntó Black serio

"Cuál de los dos?,recuerda que hay uno canon y otro no Canon"dijo Xeno

"Cierto,lo olvidé,me refiero al canon"dijo Black

"Si?,y que tiene que ver?"dijo Vegeta

"Bueno,para eso también debo que decírselo a Kakarotto"dijo Black mientras que activaba la Taco-señal

 **Mientras que con Dante**

El saiyajin platinado se encontraba surfeando con el devil breaker a una increíble velocidad sobre Zankei City,curiosamente,por breves momentos,su pelo se había vuelto blanco platinado y sus ojos se habían vuelto amarillos

"Esto es increíble!,la velocidad es comparada a la de un Golden Freezer cuando fue a la Tierra a vengarse de Goku"dijo Dante,aunque por alguna razón,al mencionar el nombre de Freezer,la mirada había cambiado a una de odio y rencor,pero luego vio la Taco-señal

"Es la taco-señal!"dijo Dante sacando de la nada un traje a lo batman solo que tenía el símbolo de un taco,para luego llamar al regalía y montarse en este,cabe decir que antes de montarse,el saiyajin se puso el devil Breaker el cual se convirtió en el DDB para luego regresar al brazo normal

"Qué es lo que desea señor?"dijo una voz en el Regalía

"Bueno R,al parecer aún necesitan hablar de algo,pero si es la taco-señal debe ser algo importante"dijo Dante

"Quiere que vayamos señor?"preguntó R

"Me quitastes las palabras de mi boca"dijo Dante sonriendo antes de que el regalía volara hacia su destino a una velocidad de infarto

 **Con los Grandes,las chicas y Bulma**

"Ya viene"dijo Black mientras que apagaba la taco-señal

Justo al terminar de hacer eso,el regalía aterrizó haciendo un derrape haciendolo ver Badass

"Bueno,que es lo demás?,al punto"dijo dante directamente saliendo del regalía mientras que este se marchaba

"Bueno,has oído hablar del Broly canon?"preguntó Black

"Si?,por que la pregunta"preguntó Dante

"Fíjate bien"dijo Black antes de mostrar en una pantalla a Broly sacando su energía verdosa mientras que sus ojos se vuelven amarillos

"Es Broly sacando energía,no entiendo"dijo Dante mientras que sacaba una Pepsi comenzaba a beberla

"Bueno,ahora fíjate en tí"dijo Black mientras que aun lado de la grabación de Broly Canon,salía la grabación de Dante sacando su aura verdosa

"Fíjate bien en las carácterísticas"dijo Black

Tanto como Dante,Xeno,Sasuko y Bra prestaron atención a la pantalla,viendo que Dante sacaba la misma energía que Broly,y que ambos tenían sus ojos amarillos,estuvieron así durante unos minutos,antes de que...Dante escupiera la bebida de la impresión empapando a Black mientras que este tenía una cara de molestia

"Tengo la misma energía y característica que Broly?!"preguntó Dante incrédulo

"Espera,eso significa que..."dijo Dante antes de ser interrumpido por Black

"Eres un super saiyajin legendario en tu dimensión"dijo Black

El saiyajin platinado estuvo viendo fijamente la pantalla para luego decir,"que clase de fumada se habrá tomado mi dimensión para hacerme un legendario,tener regeneración acelerada y cambio en el pelo en base"

 **Otros meses después**

Se veía a Dante en el regalía,sentado mientras que tenía la silla un poco recostada,y sus pies entre-cruzados sobre la parte del piloto del regalía,aunque tenía una cara de poker,ya que,cuando intentaba cortarse el pelo,este crecía,este ahora le llegaba a los hombros pero era de una manera asabache como todo saiyajin,aunque aún mantenía su peinado,este lo decidió cambiar por un peinado de lado,también llevaba puesta

una larga gabardina azul,unas botas color cafe,unos pantalones verdes serpentoso,con un paño en el cuello sobre un chaleco negro sin mangas y llevaba unos guantes sin dedos

"Y...R,que hay de nuevo en las dimensiones?"preguntó curioso Dante

"Déjeme ver señor,hay una dimensión que tiene ciertas características peculiares"dijo R

"Qué clase de característicass?"preguntó Dante

"Déjeme analizarlo señor,según los datos,es una dimensión como la del Goku-verse,pero con ciertas diferencias"respondió R

"Qué diferencias?"preguntó Kakarotto

"Para explicarlo de una manera corta,los Buenos son los malos y viceversa"respondió R

"Ya veo,y como se llama esa dimensión?"preguntó con interés Dante

"Se llama Reverse-World,el mundo al revés"respondió R

"Ya veo..aunque,me ha entrado curiosidad algo,R,busca datos sobre la calavera"dijo Kakarotto

"Enseguida señor,la calavera,también conocido por el apodo de Zero,es un saiyajin supuestamente mitad demonio a traves de un experimento por un miembro de los time breakers,según los datos,su apariencia física es la de un hombre joven y alto que aparenta estar entre los 19 a 21 años,tiene el pelo lila con 3 mechones morados y una cola morada,poco se sabe de su vida y sus motivos de unirse a los time breakers,solo se sabe que en cada lugar que llega siembra el caos y la destrucción,tambien siembra la loliconería,pero nos estamos desviando,cada vez que se va,en los planetas que no destruye,deja a la vista atmosférica una calavera o la palabra"crazy",aunque en otras ocasiones se ve reflejada la frase"muerte a los pecadores que sentenciaron la vida de los demás a otra falsa" y "emperador negro"y "cielo oscuro"respondió R

"Ya veo,y ya veo por que la ONU es tan activa"dijo Dante con una gota de sudor estilo anime

"Oigan,y ustedes tampoco están aburridos?"preguntó Dante

"A decir verdad,si,ya quiero que pase algo de acción,para que inicie una buena fiesta"respondió la voz de estela roja

"Yo solo quiero salir y coquetear con las chicas,por que admitanlo,esta sensualidad está siendo desperdiciada"dijo la voz infantil

"Wade,no te ofendas,pero tú pareces como si Freddy Krueger mezclado con Venom hubiera tenido un hijo con Michael Myers,y el sexo no fue despacio,fue intenso"dijo Dante sinceramente

"Que cruel eres,que clase de bestia sin sentimientos eres?!"dijo Deadpool llorando cómicamente fingiendo tristeza y dolor

"Ja,a ver si eso te calla"dijo Vergil

"A mí,con tal de tener una pizza y un helado de fresa,estoy satisfecho"dijo Dante S

"No se relajen demasiado o sino el aburrimiento será peor"dijo Dante Crimson

"Tranquilo Nero"dijo Dante S sarcásticamente

"Ya...para...con eso,me hace sentir que soy hijo de Vergil,aunque técnicamente sea así"dijo Kakarotto

"Ahora que lo pienso,señor Kratos"dijo Dante C

"Que quieres niño?"preguntó Kratos serio

"Oiga,que no soy Atreuss"dijo Kakarotto con una gota de sudor

"Pero como sea,usted que cree que le haya pasado a Mimir?"dijo Kakarotto

"No...lo sé,la cabeza parlante desapareció cuando perecí"dijo Kratos

"bueno,ahí lo buscaré en estos días"dijo Dante Crimson

"Señor,con quién habla?"preguntó R

"Con mis inquilinos,aunque Shen Long solo piensa en dormir y Yamoshi,aunque sea puro y mas maduro que un Goku,no puede resistir las ganas de pelear de un saiyajin"dijo Kakarotto

 **(NDA:así es mis homies,Dante Crimson es reencarnación de Dante y Vergil Sparda,Kratos,Yamoshi y Deadpool y tiene dentro de él a Shen long,si tuviera que poner un meme sería el de "Acaso no lo viste venir?xd",y se preguntarán,cómo?,pues eso se verá más adelante)**

"Tu sabes muy bien la tradición de los saiyajin"dijo Yamoshi

"Como sea,bueno para matar el tiempo,veré que es lo que hace mi tío FT...mierda,me acostumbré a decirle así"dijo Dante C con una gota de sudor

Entonces Dante enciende una pantalla que estaba en el regalía para ver lo que estaba haciendo su "Tío",viendo que estuvo en una clase de alianza de gremios para vencer un gremio oscuro,peleandose contra el mandamás quien era una clase de Nazi,quejándose un poco,ya que,no era tan poderoso,y FT usó el ssj 2 para vencerlo,pero luego,tanto como él,Sus inquilinos,e increíblemente,R,se murieron de risa cuando un pollo venció a FT en super saiyajin

"Wey eso es digno de los dioses!"reía a carcajadas Dante C

"Es perfecta para Youtube!"dijo Deadpool

"Es gracioso"dijo Vergil sonriendo levemente

"Al fin algo que haya valido la pena"dijo Kratos con media sonrisa

"JAJAJAJA!,y se hace llamar saiyajin?!,patético y Gracioso,Jajaja!"reía como loco Yamoshi

"En mis años de vida nunca había visto que pusiera una sonrisa en mi rostro"dijo Shenlong riendo

"Bueno,ya nos reímos,ahora a ver que es lo que está haciendo mi tío..."dijo Dante mientras que bebía una Coca-cola,viendo que su "tío"junto a sus compas según el se metieron a una clase de portal,mientras que estaban en el interior de ese portal el cual se llamaba anima,gracias a R por la información,como sea,la cosa es que,mientras que estaban dentro de Animación,que diga,Anima,el grupo se dividió,quedando en un grupo su tío y una loli peliazul que supuso que era hija adoptiva de su tío por lo que tendría una prima,pero luego Dante quedó con una gota de sudor al ver que tomó demasiado enserio lo de tío,y el segundo grupo era entre la novia rubia de su tío y el ssj rose pirata,por un lado vio que el grupo de su tío era sin problemas,pero el otro grupo pareció como si hubiera caído un musulman mientras que gritaba "Alahu Akbar!",luego vio que el grupo de su tío había llegado a una clase de edificio en forma de arbol,por alguna razón le recordó al árbol kokiri de los juegos de Zelda,pero como sea,el saiyajin platinado vio que habían versiones alternas a las personas que había visto,pero no les tomó mucha importancia ya que no los conocía mucho,pero tanto como Dante C como Deapool entendieron la referencia cuando Goku FT le dijo a lo que parecía ser la versión adulta de su prima"YO...SOY TU PADRE!"

"Joder que referencia tan legendaria a Star Wars"dijo Dante C sonriendo

"Con que llegaron a otro mundo llamado Edolas?,eso es un delito si no es con un permiso de un dios,bueno,a ver el otro grupo,jeje,esto parece Infinity War"dijo Dante C para luego ver el otro grupo mientras que bebía su coca-cola,pero la escupió de golpe al ver a Kakarotto

"Me han Clonado!"dijo Kakarotto(Dante)

"Espera,si ese Kakarotto,tiene armadura saiyajin,tiene rastreador y su cola,eso significa que...R mándame información sobre ese mundo,ahora!"dijo Dante C sin creer en su teoría

"En seguida señor"dijo R antes de enviar toda la información sobre Edolas,Dante C al ver la información y el contenido de ese mundo,se quedó en shock,pero el shock fue tanto que perdió el equilibrio haciendo que una de sus manos jalara la palanca para luego verse en la pantalla,"misión aceptada"

"Cuando llegó una misión?!,y a que mundo será,bueno,si llego a ese mundo solo saludo a mi tío y me voy,además soy un saiyajin,no es que haya seres tan o más fuertes que un dios destructor o sí?"dijo Dante C sarcásticamente

 **Con Zero**

El saiyajin de los huesos estaba en una tienda comprando revistas de lolis pero por alguna razón estornudó

"Achuu!"estornudó Zero

"Alguien está hablando de mí?"se preguntaba mientras que seguía comprando más revistas de lolis

 **De vuelta con Nero,que diga,Dante C**

El regalía comenzaba a tener un brillo platinado para luego abrir un portal y salir disparado como si fuera viernes negro

"Por qué se me olvidó que le había instalado una máquina temporal al regalía?!"se preguntaba Dante C mientras que él y sus inquilinos se daban un face palm por habersele olvidado algo tan importante

 **Con Zero**

El saiyajin corrupto ya había salido de la tienda con sus revistas de lolis

"Oh si!,estas revista se ven excelente!,se ve que son de calidad"se decía el saiyajín púrpura comenzando a sacar una de las revistas,pero por puro instinto se inclinó para atrás mientras que extendía una de sus manos como si fuera a agarrar algo,para luego el Regalía salir a una velocidad de infarto pasando encima de Zero,y este agarrando la parte trasera del hyper coche,siendo llevado por este para luego el regalía abrir otro portal y entrar en este junto a Zero

 **Dentro del portal**

"Qué fue eso?"se preguntó Kakarotto para voltear a ver atras y no ver nada,pero este no le tomó importancia,pero lo que no sabía es que Zero estaba en la parte de abajo de la parye trasera del regalía

"Espera un momento,esta presencia,el otro?,pero a donde va?"dijo Zero para luego cerrar sus ojos y ver hacia el destino de Dante con una técnica llamada "Expansion"

"Ya veo,en ese caso,me pondré mi máscara,gracias por el Ray por cierto!"dijo Zero antes de colocarse una máscara negra con el dibujo de una calavera y ponerse una capucha,para luego,tomar impulso y saltar del regalía e ir hacia el destino de Dante abriendo un portal

"Que fue eso?"dijo Dante un poco confuso y serio al ver una estela morada,sin darse cuenta que otro tipo de portal se abría comenzandolo a llevar a su destinada misión

"Pero qué carajo?"dijo Dante antes de cubrirse la cara con su máscara para que no le afectara una luz que era increíblemente brillante

"Sea donde sea,debo que actuar como profesional,soy un patrullero del tiempo,no puedo dejar que las enseñanzas de mis maestros sean en vano"dijo Dante C serio antes de entrar en el portal con el regalía haciendo un derrape para llegar de manera temeraria

* * *

 **FIN CAPÍTULO 6**

* * *

 **Joder,desde Abril sin actualizar,creo que hasta en tiempo me superé,pero bueno,déjenme preguntarles algo,quieren un capítulo que trate sobre Zero?,no sería de origen,sino que serían sus primeros años como time breaker,su reclutamiento,su pelea,y el origen de su poder**

 **Bueno,sin más que decir,se despide Xeno Vega,o también conocido aquí como Raizen como mi maestro,no sé por qué,pero me acordé de Kung-Fu Panda**


	8. Chapter 7

**Los animes que aparecen,al igual que los personajes(menos Zero y Dante,por sus cambios),no me pertenecen**

* * *

 **Curiosidades de Zero**

 **Zero es 5 años mayor que Dante por lo que,si Dante tiene 16 actualmente,Zero tiene 21 años,su altura es 1. 85 metros**

 **Por palabras de mi maestro y autor original,los pechos de Sasuko no serán,ni tan grandes ni tan pequeños,digamos...unos copa C,y Naruko es la más desarrollada de su generación(por lo que...imagínense lo que sucederá cuando Dante regrese y tenga ya sabe que,y ya que ella tiene a Kuromi dentro de ella,ya saben lo que podría suceder 7u7)**

 **Por cierto,en este capítulo,llamaré a Goku D como Dante o D**

* * *

 **Capítulo 7:Una llegada algo peculiar,la locura interna de Dante**

 **En el portal**

"Oigan,cómo creen que vaya a ser el próximo mundo?"preguntó curioso Dante

"No lo sé,solo espero que sea diferente al manga,esos siempre son los más interesantes,bueno,al menos en mi opinión,aunque creo que el rockero está conmigo"dijo Deadpool

"Como los mangas y anime de dragon ball super?"preguntó Dante C curioso

"Aprendes rápido,mi joven padawan"dijo Deadpool con traje Jedi

"Por lo que veo,estamos por llegar,así que,actuemos como profesionales"dijo Vergil haciendo que todos tuvieran una cara seria

"Siento que voy a atropellar algo o a alguien por que me terminará hartando o por otra cosa"dijo Dante C

"Por qué lo dices niño?"preguntó Dante S

"No sé,es un presentimiento"dijo Dante C

"Apostamos?"preguntó Dante S

"Quiero a Cerberus si atropello a alguien,tío"dijo Dante C sarcásticamente

"Hecho"dijo Dante S confiado

Pero de repente,de un destello de luz,aparece Sasuko al lado de Dante

"Hm?,y tú como llegastes?"preguntó Dante confuso

"Bra usó un transportador en una clase de laboratorio de tu casa,aunque ella no quiso venir,según ella,no es material para ser patrullera del tiempo,yo creo que por que solo no quería..."respondió Sasuko,pero...

"Espera,déjame hacer algo"dijo Dante para que con su brazalete,el laboratorio se cerrara con todo y blindaje,pero...

"Por cierto...si vuelves a olvidarme e irte sin mí,te juro de que en la cama no sales una semana"dijo Sasuko sombríamente

"Y luego dices que no eres pervertida..."dijo Dante con una gota de sudor estilo anime

"No soy una pervertida!"respondió Sasuko haciendo un puchero haciendo que a Dante le pareciera muy linda,abrazándola

"O-ye!,q-que haces?"preguntó Sasuko sonrojada,aunque no le disgustaba,sino lo contrario,le gustaba que su pareja la abrazara

"Lo siento,pero te vez muy linda cuando haces un puchero"dijo Dante mientras que frotaba su mejilla con la de su pelinegra haciendo que esta se ruborice aún más

Entonces,un portal se abrió frente de ellos,en el que el Regalía aún derrapando entró en el portal para llegar a su destino

 **Mundo de Akame Ga Kill**

En una clase de camino,se abrió un agujero negro en el que saldría de este La Roca de los autos,osea,el regalía derrapando,pero,Dante sale del auto aún en movimiento como de manera casual mientras que Sasuko salta del regalía,pero ella como no había experimentado algo con Dante,esta hizo como si fuera caer mal,pero en eso,Dante la atrapa de manera nupcial haciendo que Sasuko se ponga feliz y con un leve rubor

"Nunca hicimos esto,verdad?"preguntó el pelimixto calmadamente aún cargando como a Sasuko

"No,pero me alegra que lo hicieras"dijo Sasuko feliz

"Creo que se aprovechó de la situación"dijeron Dante y sus inquilinos con cara de poker,menos Kratos y Vergil que veían con cara seria

 **Unos 3 minutos después**

Se veían a Dante y Sasuko caminando por el camino,(cabe decir que Crimson guardó al regalía),estos se dirigían hacia una clase de ciudad que le decían la Capital,ya que,le preguntaron a las personas que estaban cerca en donde estaba la ciudad más cercana

"Oye Dante,por qué no nos movemos por el regalía?"preguntó la pelinegra

"Por lo que veo,este mundo está mucho más atrasado que Zankei city,aunque,por lo que he analizado gracias a R,y a las personas,este mundo es un poco más moderno que el tuyo en tecnología,pero para mí eso es tecnología primitiva...sin ofender tu mundo...pero como sea,si uso al regalía llamaría mucho la atención,y eso sería un poco tedioso"respondió Dante con un rostro serio...

"Entonces...para no llamar la atención,debemos que ocultar nuestra identidad con los abrigos?"preguntó Sasuko

"No creo,nadie nos conoce,y nadie nos ha visto excepto esas personas,además,aún no me he quitado la máscara"dijo Dante

"Si,aunque,tenías que noquear a los hombres?"preguntó Sasuko ya que,cuando fueron a preguntar a las personas,los hombres que estaban veían con lujuria y perversión a Sasuko queriendola profanar,pero lo que no contaban es que Dante es el orgulloso aprendíz de uno de los seres más poderosos del multiverso,también su poder,armas y que el puede sentir presencias...y su piel blindada,así que Dante protegiendo lo que es suyo,torturó y dejó inconscientes a los hombres(...y otros medio muertos,para que mentir)

Pero al recordar y pensar eso Dante,de un parpadeo,Sasuko ya tenía puesto el manto negro

"Pensándolo mejor,mejor ve cubierta"dijo Dante serio,"y por cierto,la reparé,pero con material más resistente",dijo Dante dándole la máscara de zorro que ella tenía pero que Lucy le rompió

"Mi máscara!,cuando?..."preguntó la pelinegra con una sonrisa

"Pensaba dártela en tu cumpleaños,pero,yo no me sé tu cumpleaños,así que,supongo que ahora es un buen momento"Dijo Dante sonriendo tranquilamente

 **(NDA:Ni yo sé cuándo es su cumpleaños :v)**

"Gracias"dijo Sasuko sonriendo dulcemente y abrazándo a Dante haciendo que este se sonrojara levemente para que luego,Sasuko se pusiera la máscara

Pero luego Dante pensó en una cosa,algo que lo haría ver re canchero

"Oye Sasuko"dijo Dante(Kakarotto)

"Si?"esclamó la pelinegra en señal de pregunta

"Recuerdas que te mencioné que yo era reencarnación de unas personas que viven en un apartamento mental?"preguntó D

"Si?,por qué la pregunta?"preguntó la pelinegra

"Bueno,el que tiene mi mismo nombre de Dante,tenía un arma algo peculiar"dijo Dante

"Qué arma?"preguntó Sasuko

"Esta..."dijo Dante para luego,sacar de la nada

una motocicleta púrpura fuertemente armada creada por metales demoníacos, con picos grandes que sobresalen del lado del neumático delantero. Así es,Dante había sacado a Cavaliere

 **(NDA:díganme si quieren que Dante use a la Cavaliere R o la normal)**

 **"Pe-pero como?!"** exclamó la pelinegra en shock ya que no se imagina que una moto pudiera caber en el armamento de Dante

"Te dije que era un arma peculiar"exclamó Dante sonriendo tranquilamente

 **Unos momentos después**

Se veían a ambos pelinegros enmáscarados yendo a una potente velocidad sobre la carretera

"Vaya,si que esa capital está muy larga"dijo Sasuko aburrida

"Ni que lo digas"dijo Dante igual que su novia(por así decirlo,ya que,técnicamente D fue violado,pero Sasuko no salió intacta :v)

"Bueno,creo que aquí podremos correr"dijo D para luego frenar y desaparecer a Cavaliere

"Oye D,por que no volamos?"preguntó Sasuko confusa levitando

"Este mundo es...como decirlo, casi normal,así que,cuantas personas crees que puedan volar?,bueno,quiero decir,no es normal ver gente volando"dijo Dante explicandolo haciendo que Sasuko entendiera y bajara,pero luego vieron a unos metros a una caravana(o carruaje)que estaba siendo atacada por un monstruo,pero Dante escuchó de uno de los hombres que eso era un dragón de tierra por lo cual,shen long no lo tomó para nada bien,haciendo que Dante abrazara a Sasuko

"Hm?,que sucede D?"preguntó Sasuko confusa mientras que correspondía el abrazo

"Creo que Shen-long no se lo tomó muy bien"dijo D antes de chocar suavemente su frente con la de Sasuko,yendo los dos al espacio mental,y mientras que ellos estaban en el espacio mental,pues...pasó lo de la historia original con Tatsumi matando al dragon topo

 **Mientras que en el espacio mental de D**

Ambos pelinegros veían con una gota de sudor tipo anime como Dante y Deadpool trataban de parar a Shen-long que estaba Re-caliente,imagínate,ese topo le estaba manchando el nombre a los dragones,mientras que Kratos estaba jugando en el ps4 el nuevo God of War quejándose de que no haya tanta sangre,mientras que Vergil y Yamoshii estaban sentado en una mesa tomando Té

"Creo que es mal momento..."dijo Sasuko

"Em...si..."dijo D antes de que los dos salieran del espacio mental

 **De regreso a la realidad**

Los pelinegros se separaron pero aún seguían juntos,y vieron que un Chico pelicastaño de ojos verde con un sueter color crema(creo que de ese color era) y...a la verga,si ya sabemos como es el princeso lolicon de Tatsumi para que lo describo,después de que Tatsumi matara al topo dragón ese ,los dos pelinegros se acercaron hacia tatsumi,al igual que los 2 hombres que estaban en el carruaje

"Eso fue asombroso"dijo uno de los hombres

"Acabaste con esa bestia peligrosa sin ayuda"dijo el otro

"(Eso fue terriblemente aburrido)"pensaron Dante,Sasuko y los inquilinos de D mientras que Deadpool veía a la camara con un pulgar en alto

"Por supuesto!,eso no fue nada,fue demasiado fácil derrotarlo!"dijo Tatsumi como todo un niño incomodando a los dos hombres y sacándole una gota de sudo Sasuko

"(Es peor que el señor Xeno cuando habla con otro Goku)"pensaron los pelinegros con una gota de sudor

"Por cierto,soy Tatsumi,un nombre que será reconocido en la capital imperial,recuérdenlo bien"dijo Tatsumi sonriente

"Nop,no lo haré"dijo Dante como si nada,sacándole gotas de sudor a todos

"Y cuál es tu nombre?"preguntó Tatsumi sonriendo,D al ver a tatsumi y analizarlo vio que era buena persona...también vió sus recuerdos y vio que quería unirse a la capital para salvar a su aldea,o eso fue lo que entendió

"Lo siento,pero a diferencia de los otros yo no digo mi nombre hasta tener cierta confianza,por ahora,llámame D y la que está al lado mío es Sasuko Uchiha..."respondió Dante extendiendo su mano para que Tatsumi la estrechara,aunque lo de estrechar la mano lo hizo,pero,no pudo entender mucho de lo que dijo D ya que la máscara hacía distorsionada la voz

"Un Gusto pero...no pude entender lo que dijiste..."dijo Tatsumi

"Ya veo..."dijo D para que la máscara se retirara de la parte de la boca

"Lo que quice decir es que puedes llamarme D"dijo D sonriendo de manera similar a todos los Goku

"Dices que quieres ser alguien grande en la capital?"preguntó uno de los hombres com un tono de voz serio

"Si"dijo Tatsumi seguro

"(Este chico no se ha dado cuenta del nivel de maldad de este mundo?se ve que no sabe nada de ki)"dijeron D y Sasuko mentalmente

Pero por una razón,a D le comenzó a doler la cabeza

"Igh...que me está pasando?"decía mientras que ponía su mano derecha en su cabeza

 **Mente de D**

D había entrado a un lugar,todo estaba en negro,parecía vacío,tétrico,como si no hubiera nada

"Donde estoy?"se preguntó D en alerta

"Sabes?,esto aunque no lo creas es tu mente..."dijo una voz mientras que todo era rodeado por un aura negra con destellos blancos mientras que se oían risas de pura locura,D entró en alerta para voltear de golpe mientras que desenfundaba a Yamato,pero no vió nada,el saiyajin Sparda iba a a seguir su camino para investigar,pero cuando volteó,se sorprendió y se puso serio,ya que,cuando volteó de frente estaba la misma silueta que había visto Laxus,pero de golpe salió de su espacio mental

"Nada es lo que parece..."dijo esa silueta

 **Fuera del espacio mental de D**

El saiyajin había salido de su espacio mental,pero si no fuera por la máscara ser vería agitado,bueno,se notaba que le había pasado algo ya que,su boca lo expresaba

"D,estás bien?!"exclamó Sasuko preocupada por su pelinegro

"No...lo sé..."dijo D mirando hacia abajo seriamente

"Que habrá sido eso?"se preguntaba a si mismo D mientras que presentía de que algo iba a pasar

Sasuko al ver como se ponía D,abrazó a su pelinegro,ya que,veía como el pelimixto miraba hacia abajo con mirada perdida(...lo cual no se como ya que D aún tiene su máscara :v),el saiyajin al ver la acción de su pelinegra,dejó eso de lado para luego,sonreír y corresponder el abrazo a la pelinegra y dejar eso de lado ese pensamiento

 **Con Zero**

El saiyajin corrupto comenzaba a reír como loco mientras que veía lo que pasaba,y Towa estaba con cara de..."y a este que mosca le picó"

"Jajajaja,perfecto!,simplemente...perfecto!"dijo Zero

"Que es lo que te da tanta gracia?"preguntó Towa

"No es nada,solo que...las cosas están por ponerse un poco **CRAZY** "dijo Zero para luego ir a una mesa

"Ay,N,muy pronto,muy pronto se revelará la verdad que nos definirá a los dos"dijo Zero mientras que sacaba una cápsula de sangre que tenía escrito"...Kanba,Saiyajin del mal",para luego,su brazo izquierdo comenzó a sacar garras púrpuras que parecía Llevaba un líquido dentro,para luego sacar con su mano derecha un recipiente vacío,para luego poner su mano izquierda sobre el recipiente,para luego,expulsar el líquido,revelando un líquido rojo,revelandose que eso era sangre para luego,escribir en el frasco"...Goku FT"

"Muy bien...a iniciar!"dijo el saiyajin Corrupto para luego sacar un poco de las dos sangres y comenzar a sacar un poco de su sangre para comenzar a experimentar y mezclar las dos sangres...

* * *

 **Fin capítulo 7**

* * *

 **A que lo último no se lo vieron venir,verdad?,bueno,qué es lo que Planeará Zero?y que es lo que sabe de D y su razón de llamarlo N,y más importante,qué era esa silueta negra que emanaba locura?,todo esto y más en el próximo Goku:viaje multiversal,aunque creo que cambiaré el nombre del fic por otro,por cierto,por si se lo pregubtaron o no sabían,el traje actual que está usando D es el de Vergil pero con un ligero cambio el cual sería la capucha,bueno,sin más que decir,me despido,por cierto,apoyen el fic de Goku de Fairy Tail de mi maestro Juanan231283,ya que,si lo apoyan más,hay más probabilidad de que suba más rápido los caps ya que,el Arco de Edolas está por términar ya que,no se querrán perder el capítulo de veraz,y quien sabe,puede pasar algo inesperado,bueno,ahora sí,adiós!**

PD:perdón si es algo corta pero no he tenido tiempo por mis clases,el lado bueno,esta es la etapa final,el lado malo,soy un vago :v,así que no esperen los típicos capítulos seguidos


	9. capítulo 8:Cielo Nocturno

Antes de comenzar me gustaría hacer un cambio del cao anterior,ese cambio sería que envez de que Dante y D apostaran,serán Dante y Deadpool apostando la misma cosa

Capítulo 8:Cielo nocturno

Meses después de los Eventos de Akame Ga Kill(...osea que esto no ha sucedido sino que sucederá,así que...alerta de spoiler)

"Toriaaaaáh!!!!"exclamaría Zero dirigiendo un Golpe rodeado de energía púrpura similar a fuego hacia una silueta sombría que bloqueó el puñetazo de Zero con lo que parecía ser su brazo izquierdo,pero parecía,ya que no se distinguía bien su forma ya que estaba rodeada de un aura negra con destellos blancos que emanaba risas de locura,pero la silueta al parecer agarró el brazo de Zero para luego girar varias veces para luego lanzarlo al piso haciendo que un enorme crácter se hicera seguido de una llamarada negra que se produjo al tocar Zero el suelo

"De acuerdo,este tipo es fuerte,si me descuido podría recibir mucho daño,no siento dolor pero eso no significa que no reciba daño"dijo Zero con algunas heridas que se comenzaban a regenerar,para luego su pelo se erizara un poco volviendose completamente morado mientras que su piel se tornaba del color del carbón mientras que unas marcas de huesos morados comenzaban a aparecer(...algo como Hidan de Naruto Shippuden o como se llame con la diferencia del color morado,y más chingón),para luego,tanto como Zero como la silueta arremetieran uno contra el otro preparando sus puños para final mente chocarlos provocando una onda expansiva,seguido de que comenzaran a intercambiar golpes,o como yo le diré,cabronazos y vergazos,para que luego todo se volviera blanco...

FLASHBACK,hace varios años

Se veía un terreno destruido con personas muertas junto a casas,algunas personas,tanto como mujeres,hombres,inclusive niños estaban mutilados,quemados,bueno,no estaban completos y muertos,pero había alguien,que estaba casi intacto y estaba vivo,era un chico de 15 años,tenía el pelo lila con 3 mechones morados,y solo tenía pantalones,pero lo que destacaba mas en el chico era que,tenía dos cicatrices,un de corte de 7 al revés en el pecho,pero la que destacaba más era una cicatriz en forma de Z en la espalda,para no alargar mucho,es Zero cuando era un adolecente,Zero estaba despertando pero con dificultad,al parecer había ocurrido lo que Towa había ficho en el cap 6,el saiyajin se comenzaba a levantar lentamente viendo su alrededor pura muerte y muchas almas siendo desperdiciadas como basura,así que,como pudo,extendió su mano,tiñendose esta de morado con toques negros(...una pequeña modificación no hará daño...),absorviendo las almas,recuperándose un poco,pero aún no se recuperaba de una herida en el estómago

"Bueno...así es la vida..."dijo Zero comenzando a caminar,mientras que hacía que aparecieran hoyos callendo los cuerpos,para luego,por unos momentos,una llama morada aparecería en el ojo izquierdo de Zero,haciendo que los hoyos se llenaran enterrando los cuerpos

"Espero no haber sido yo quien haya hecho esto,bueno que mas da,si fui yo entonces fui yo,punto..."dijo el saiyajin siguiendo su ruta

Tiempo después

El saiyajin había llegado a una taberna,revizando su bolsillo,viendo que tenía un poco de dinero suficiente para unos platos de comida para el nivel de metabolismo de su raza y uno que otro licor

"Menos mal que saqueé los cuerpos antes de enterrarlos"dijo el pelilila sonriendo aliviadamente

Al entrar,el saiyajin vió lo típico de una taberna,mesas,gente embriagandose,camareros y camareras(...bueno...eso se ve mucho en el anime...almenos los que he visto :v),la gente volteó hacia el saiyajin con curiosidad ya que el pelilila,solo traía pantalones

"Qué?"preguntó el pelilila serio

La gente al oír su comentario volvió a lo que estaba,el saiyajin se dirigió a una mesa sentandose en esta,a lo que una camarera(...que por alguna razón era una loli) se acercó su mesa para pedir su orden,a lo que el saiyajin pelilila sólo dijo que era saiyajin,haciendo que la Camarera entendiera,al pasar de unos momentos la camarera regresó con 30 platos a lo que el saiyajin agradeció(...muy raro la neta :v...)y comió como cualquier miembro de su raza

"...uf,hacía mucho que no comía,gracias por la comida"dijo el saiyajin limpiandose con su brazo,a lo que el saiyajin pidió la cuenta,pero cuando le dieron la cuenta,quedó con cara depresiva,ya que el saiyajin tenía que pagar lo que exactamente era lo que había sacado,a lo que el saiyajin sin que se diera cuenta,le había robado un poco de dinero a las personas que estaban cerca de él,para que al pagar le sobrara suficiente dinero para una camiza y zapatos(...y calcetines...),pero luego vió algo que le digustó,pues lo que estaba viendo era que un hombre literalmente asqueroso(digamos como Vault de Kuroinu...no pregunten por que me sé ese anime,y no,no es por que lo ví,sino que he visto varias teorias de dicho hentai),se quería propasar con la camarera

"Oye Cabrón!,que crees que haces!?"exclamó el saiyajin molesto levantandose del asiento mientras que la misma llama en el ojo volvía a aparecer pero más intensa,mientras que dejaba un poco más de dinero en la cuenta

"Y tu que crees niño,cosas de mayores!,ahora si no quieres que te mate,lárgate!"exclamó el hombre arrogante y engreídamente

"Talvez sea lolicon,y lo admito que me gusten las lolis...aunque también admito que podría acozarlas,pero que personas como tú se traten de propasar con ellas,es algo que simplemente...me dan asco,por que personas como tú no simplemente desaparecen,además,me temo que no te será posible...no puedo morir!"exclamó Zero diciendo lo último burlonamente

"Maldito niño hijo de tu putamadre!,pensaba en dejarte vivir,ahora que me interrumpistes te mataré,es mas,te violaré y te venderé como un escla..."dijo el sujeto pero no pudo terminar ya que el saiyajin corrupto le había dado un potente puñetazo en la cara,rompiéndole la nariz

"Soy un cerdo decente no un puerco!,y yo no soy esclavo de Nadie!"exclamó Zero encabronado mientras que ponía más fuerza en el golpe mandando a volar a unos metros,para luego este dar un salto y desapareciera cual rayo apareciendo detrás del sujeto

"Maldito cabrón"exclamó el sujeto tratándole de dar un golpe a Zero pero este lo esquiva como si nada para luego sacar un báculo de apariencia metálica con bordes morados y una Z dándole en la cabeza rompiéndole parte del cráneo y mandándolo a volar hacia afuera

Pero derepente,mientras que Zero se acercaba para darle el golpe de gracia,el báculo emitió un brillo e humo púrpura,para luego,el brillo desaparecer y revelarse una lanza gris con un cráneo de dragón,(NDA:como la lanza longinus de evangelion pero con el cráneo de diferencia...),el cráneo se abrió dejando salir una hoja(o oz) de pura energía,el saiyajin al llegar comenzó a apuñalar al sujeto para luego decapitarlo,seguidamente extendió su mano y absorvió su alma para luego desintegrar el cuerpo,para luego,la herida del estómago finalmente curarse dejando una pequeña cicatriz

"Mierda la reconcha de su madre, su alma es asquerosa!"dijo Zero vomitando un poco,pero de repente recordó algo asustandose

"Mierda!,donde está donde está!"exclamó zero buscando en el pantalón

"Em...disculpe..."dijo la camarera

"Si?"dijo Zero aún buscando en su pantalón

"Busca esto?"dijo la camarera mostrándole un collar negro con la pequeña cabeza de un dragón negro con el Kanji de dragón en rojo

Zero al ver el collar se alivió un poco tomando dicho collar

"Es suyo?"preguntó la camarera

"No...es de un conocido..."dijo Zero mirando arriba viendo un cielo nocturno mientras salía del local

Unos momentos después

Se veía a Zero en una cueva descanzando en una cueva mientras que detrás de él se veía el esqueleto de un animal grande,al parecer había cenado,aunque el saiyajin ahora taría un pantalón limpio negro con telas púrpuras,una camiza negra con bordes morados,unos tennis blancos y negros por un lado y por el otro con los colores invertidos

"Por mi madre,no hay nadie fuerte en este universo?,no hay nadie poderoso?..."dijo Zero con cara un poco decepcionada aunque también era un poco triste

"Veo que lo rumores de un saiyajin con aspecto diferente a los demás eran ciertos"dijo una voz

El saiyajin violeta volteó levemente a un lado viendo una chica de piel azul y pelo blanco

"Quién eres?no me importa pero supongo que es de mala educación no presentarte ante alguién,si vaz a una convención aquí no es,así que sáquese!..."dijo Zero tratando de dormir

"Y que era increíblemente grosero también"dijo Towa un poco molesta

"Como sea,mi nombre es Towa,pero como debería llamarte?"preguntó Towa a lo que el saiyajin por alguna razón se puso a pensar

"Hmmmmmmmmmm...Ro...Ze...Zero,llámame Zero" respondió Zero

"Que extraño,te nombras como si no fueras nada,pero como sea,te propongo algo"dijo Towa llamándo la atención

"Te escucho..."dijo Zero levemente interesado

"Soy de una organización llamada Time Breakers que conciste en alterar el orden de las cosas"respondió Towa

"Y supongo que quieres que me una a esa "organización",no es así?"dijo Towa

"Así es..."dijo Towa

"Habrán seres con quién pelear"preguntó Zero

"Podrás pelear con unos guerreros llamados patrulleros del tiempo liderados por la kaio-shin Chronoa..."dijo Towa

"Está bien...entraré...pero con una condición..."dijo Zero

"Que condición?"preguntó a su nuevo recluta

"Quiero Conocer La Derrota..." dijo Zero serio

FIN FLASHBACK

"Y eso fue lo que sucedió después de que intentaran matarme"dijo Zero como si de una historia que un abuelo le cuenta a su nieto se tratase

"Déjame ver si entendí,tu desde hace mucho ya podías absorver almas?"preguntó Towa tratando de procesar lo que había contado su ayudante

"Si,aunque,la manera de absorver del Emperador Negro es más efectiva,ya que,él no solo puede absorver almas,sino que puede absorverlo todo,y tambien puede alterar la realidad y tiempo,el espacio-tiempo resumidamente,el es como el Star Platinum de mi Za Warudo..."dijo Zero un poco serio

"Una pregunta,quién es el emperador negro?últimamente hablastes mucho de él el año pasado"dijo Towa

"Bueno en sí,ese es su nombre código o apodo más popular,pero bueno,el emperador negro fue creado para superar a...ya sabes quién,pero,si se descontrola,se convierte en la representación de la locura,aunque tambien se le conoce como proyecto X o solo X...aunque yo le diría...Xicor o zaiko por el mame..."dijo Zero a su "hermanita enojona"ya que zero veía a Towa como ese estereotipo

"Si?,y eso que tiene que ver?"preguntó Towa

"Él es como yo,ya sabes como...así"dijo zero

"Ya veo..."dijo Towa pero recordó que Zero había hecho un clon hace rato

"Espera,tu no habías hecho un clon?"dijo Towa haciendo que el pelilila abriera sus ojos de golpe

"MIS REVISTAS DE LOLIS NOOOOO!!!!!"dijo Zero con sus puños hacia arriba gritando al cielo arrodillado llorando cómicamente mientras que sonaba una canción de ópera dramática

"ES ENSERIO?!"exclamó Towa al ver que no era algo importante

Mientras que en el mundo de akame ga kill

Se veía que el clon de Zero estaba viendo las revistas de lolis mientras que mandaba una esfera oscura corrompiendo aún más la capital a la verga xd

"Bueno,es hora de liberar a la bestia,osea,el Migatte no Ganzoi...espera,el original!"exclamó Zero nervioso para luego intentar regresar pero no se dio cuenta de que no había ocultado su ki,y por eso,un misil le terminó dando mandándolo a volar

"EL EQUIPO LOLICON HA SIDO VENCIDO OTRA VEEEEZ!!!!" Exclamó el clon antes de perderse en un destello de luz,y de donde salió ese misil?,déjenme contarles

Flashback,Con nuestros protas

"Me disculpan un momento?"dijo D sacando una Bazuca(Kalina Ann 2),apuntando hacia un lado en específico,para luego,disparar un misil,pero la cosa no terminaría ahí ya que,el saiyajin invocó su devil bringger,para envolver el misil en energía demoniaca dándole aún más potencia a dicho misil

"Como le encantaría a Lady ver esto"dijo Dante S divertidamente

Fin Flashback

"Oye D,por que lanzastes un misil,y más importante,de donde sacastes la bazuca?,y que es ese brazo que tenías hace unos momentos?!"preguntó Confuso e impresionado Tatsumi

"Me sé todos los trucos de GTA ok no,digamos que tengo varios trucos,y con la primera pregunta,sentí el olor de alguien y...digamos que no era bondadoso,más bien se sentía sucio,como si fuera una clase de pedófilo,y si preguntas como es que sentí el olor,para dejarnos de mamadas,tengo un olfato superior a la de un humano normal...y mi brazo?...fue una picadura de insecto"dijo y respondió D mintiendo sobre el Devil Bringger

"Ya veo"dijo Tatsumi tratando de procesar lo que su nuevo amigo le dijo

"Espera,osea,tienes poderes?!"preguntó Tatsumi sorprendido y con estrellitas en los ojos haciendo que a D y a Sasuko le salgan gotitas de sudor estilo anime

"Eh...no...que tenga un olfato superior no significa que tenga poderes..."dijo D aún con su gotita de sudor

"Es peor que tu tío..."le dijo Sasuko a Goku D en susurros

Salto en el tiempo

"Increíble!,con que así es la capital!,es enorme!"dijo Tatsumi

"Meh..."dijo sasuko desinteresada

D vió la capital detenidamente pero,para asegurarse,se quitó la máscara dejando que Tatsumi viera su rostro

"Es muy pequeña comparada con Zankei city"dijo D aburrido volviéndose a colocar su máscara sin la boca

"D,que es Zankei city?"preguntó tatsumi un poco sorprendido al ver la cara de su amigo admitiendo de que él era apuesto,no homo

"Es básicamente de donde Sasuko y yo venimos"dijo resumidamente D

"Ya veo..."dijo Tatsumi

3 doritos después

D veía que la mayoría de la gente que vivía ahí vivía de una manera deplorable,algo que lo molestaba a él,a Sasuko también le molestaba,ya que de cierta forma le recuerda a algunas veces de como vivía un día Naruko cuando Kushina no estaba en la aldea,y Tatsumi pues...no sé cómo se sentiría para ser sincero :v

"Cuando encuentre al responsable de esto...juro...que lloverá sangre..."dijo Dante serio con voz apagada cambiando levemente su voz a la de Vergil por unos instantes dándoles escalofrío a Sasuko y Tasumi ya que no se esperaban ese cambio repentino de voz

"Oye!,no hagas eso de repente,me distes un susto!"dijo Sasuko molesta de forma muy Tsundere

"Lo siento me dejé llevar,pero lo que dije,lo cumpliré..."dijo D serio mientras que unas letras extrañas aparecían al lado de este haciendo que Sasuko y Tatsumi se pregunten de donde salen las letras

Ya volvemos con Goku Viaje multiversal

Mini-Capítulo especial:Dante conoce a Dante?

"Mi nombre es Dante"dijo el Dante del universo de DMC mientras que tenía un cigarrillo en la mano

"Hum...como te sientes acerca de fiestas volviéndose alocadas?"preguntó nuestro Dante viendo al Dante DMC mientras que estaba de brazos cruzados y tenía una pizza en la boca

"Uh...qué?"exlcamó Dante DMC confuso

"Hijo estoy decepcionado..."dijo D mientras que tenía los ojos entrecerrados confundiendo aún más a Dante DMC

Fin minicapítulo especial

Ya volvimos con Goku:viaje multiversal

Se veía a Goku y Sasuko esperando a Tatsumi,pero al parecer Tastumi se estaba tardando,ya que al parecer D tenía una cara aburrida,pero Sasuko estaba siendo cargada de forma nupcial por Dante y al parecer estaba dormida mientras que tenía su cabeza recostada en el pecho de Goku usándolo como almohada,pero al parecer tenía unos protectores auditivos que le había dado D,cabe decir que se acomodaba en D como si fuera una niña

"3...2...1..."dijo Dante para luego Tatsumi salir de donde había entrado siendo hechado de ahí a la fuerza

"Duele..."dijo tatsumi sobandoce la cabeza para luego quedar un poco confuso al ver que

Sasuko estaba dormida en los brazos de Dante

Mientras que este tenía una cara aburrida

"Oye D...cuanto tiempo estuve adentro?..."preguntó Tatsumi nervioso aún en el suelo

"Creo que como unas...4 horas,30 minutos y 58 segundos..."dijo D relajado pero aburrido

(NDA:supongamos que pasó ese tiempo)

"Tanto tiempo?!,con razón Sasuko está dormida..."dijo Tatsumi en voz alta de que si no hubiera sido que Sasuko estaba usando tapa oidos Dante le hubiera dado un coscorrón en la cabeza

(NDA:por cierto,Tatsumi no le ha visto todavía la cara a Sasuko,ya que esta estaba encapuchada,pero también es por que Sasuko aún tiene la máscara)

"Bueno hora de despertarla...Star Platinum:ZA WARUDOO!...que diga,Ragtime!"dijo Dante sacando su devil breaker ragtime para ralentizar el tiempo(o detenerlo),haciendo que Tatsumi no supiera que está pasando,en eso Dante le quita los protectores auditivos,pero por el movimiento,Sasuko le termina dando un beso a D haciendo que este se sonroje,pero después agitó su cabeza dejando el Sonrojo

(NDA:por si se lo preguntan,Sasuko pudo besar a D,ya que Sasuko tenía los protectores auditivos debajo de la máscara,así que D tendría que quitarle la máscara para quitarle los protectores auditivos)

"Oye,Sasuko...despierta..."decía D mientras que agitaba un poco a Sasuko para despertarla

"Que...qué pasó?,Goku,que pasa?"preguntó Sasuko despertandose mirando a su saiyajin

"Pues...digamos que esperamos a Tatsumi para nada,lo sacaron a putazos..."dijo D con una gota de sudor ya que,al oír eso,Sasuko se enojó sacando su sharingan,ya que,habían perdido el tiempo,pero lo que le enojaba más era que si ella estaba dormida eso significa que D se quedó parado durante demasiado tiempo

"Donde está!?,voy a matar a ese Idiota!,lo torturaré,lo masacraré!,voy a entrenar a unos lobos para que se lo coman!lo castrare!"dijo Sasuko enojada con una sonrisa desquiciada sacando por unos breves segundos el mangekyo Sharinggan haciendo que D tenga una gota de sudor estilo anime,y si se preguntan como lo tiene,pues,resumidamente,en uno de los entrenamientos de Black,este atravezó a Dante en el pecho y mandandolo contra el suelo,y la Tsundere creyó que se había muerto el Dante,desbloqueando el Mangekyo Sharinggan,pero de repente se le apareció Dante por detrás agarrándole del hombro asustando a la pelinegra dando un "Kyaaa" muy kawaii :v,pero al ver al peli mixto le dio varios golpecitos al pelirojizo para luego abrazarlo,demostrando su preocupación,a lo que Goku D mientras le correspondía el abrazo y acariciaba su cabello y le limpiaba algunas lágrimas,le decía que no se preocupe,que no va a morir tan fácil por eso,además de que el se puede regenerar de esa herida,pero en eso Black como todo troll toma las cabezas de los pelinegros y las juntó haciendo que se besaran,pero como fue de golpe,los brazos de D se habían dirijido a la espalda y cintura de la pelinegra mientras que los brazos de la pelinegra habían rodeado el cuello del pelinegro,cabe decir que Bra estaba celosa

"Wow!,más despacio velocista,recuerda que si sigues usando el mangekyo te pasará lo mismo que a Itachi..."dijo Dante relajado pero serio por los ojos de su waifu

"Tsk...bien..."dijo la pelinegra desactivando el mangekyo Sharinggan pero aún teniendo el sharinggan normal

"Aunque te veías linda con el mangekyo activado" diría Dante sonriendo levemente

"No-no lo digas de re-pente Ba-baka!"diría Sasuko molesta pero ruborizada nivel Tsundere

"Aunque...por que todo se ve detenido?"preguntó la pelinegra dejando de lado su modo tsundere

"O eso?,usé uno de los devil breaker de mi otro yo,Nero,el Ragtime"dijo D mostrando su devil breaker

"Ya veo,pero...eso no significaría que tu nombre sería también Nero?"preguntó Sasuko

"(JA!,tooooooooooooómala!,hasta tu novia está de acuerdo con llamarte Nero)"diría Dante en señal de victoria

"Padre...podrías?..."diría D mentalmente mientras que ponía su mano en su cara en señal de fastidio

"No hace falta que lo digas..."diría Vergil clavandole la Yamato en la cabeza a Dante sangrando este cómicamente

"A decir verdad no tengo idea..."dijo Goku haciendo una pose pensativa

"Entonces...te puedo llamar...Nero?"preguntó Sasuko

"Ya con eso ya me puedes llamar Vergil,Wade,Yamoshii o Kratos..."dijo D irónicamente

"Niño,no le veo la gracia..."diría Kratos con una voz que haría que D tuviera una gota de sudor nerviosa

"Lo siento señor Kratos..."se disculparía D

"Ten más respeto..."diría Vergil con su voz fría

"Ya dije que me disculpé!,no sean mamones!"replicaría D

"Oye,Dante,cuando tarda el efecto de ese devil lo que sea para matar al idiota de Tatsumi?"preguntaría Sasuko mientras que lentamente sacaba la Masamune

"Termina en 3...2...1...ya,aunque lo podía desactivar cuando quisiera"diría Dante haciendo que el tiempo se volviera a mover mientras que sasuko tenía una mirada de "hijo de..."

"Eh?,qué pasó?"preguntó Tatsumi confuso,pero después se cagó del susto ya que Sasuko estaba ensombresida mientras que tenía la Masamune desenfundada en posición de atacar

"Tatsumi...date...por muerto!..."decía Sasuko con sus ojos en rojo apuntando a Tatsumi

"D ayúdame!,tu novia me quiere matar!!!"exclamaría Tatsumi poniendose detrás de D,pero después D usando su velocidad se pondría al lado de su pelinegra

"Lo siento Tatsumi,pero hicistes enojar a Sasuko,así que...pídele eso a tus amiguitas"diría Dante calmado

"Qué?!,pero si yo no tengo amiguitas!"diría Tatsumi mientras retrocedía

"Exacto,te jodes..."diría Dante cómicamente

"La decepción,la traición amigo..."diría Tatsumi antes de correr por su vida

(NDA:un momento de silencio,por Tatsumi que le terminaron metiendo una escoba en el tracero...xD,y eso que no fue Sasuko,más bien fue un mercader que su puesto fue destruido por Tatsumi mientras huía de Sasuko :v)

3 doritos después

"Mi trasero..."decía Llorando cómicamente Tatsumi mientras que se sobaba el trasero

"Y...cual era tu motivo de que querías ser eso que nunca fuistes y por eso te metieron un palo en el trasero dejando tu virginidad de la manera más estúpida que he visto con mis ojos de Cazador y mercenario en toda mi vida?"preguntó Dante a Tatsumi

"(Psst,te faltó lo de cazador de demonios mitad Dragón y nuevo Dios de la guerra. )"dijo Dante S a Kakarotto

"Si le digo creerá que estoy loco,y es demasiado molesto tener que explicar..."decía Dante C con el seño fruncido mientras que se desconectaba de su espacio mental

"Vaya no encuentro fallas en su lógica"dijo Deadpool viendo a la cámara

"Era para salvar a mi pueblo..."decía Tatsumi cabiz baja

"Anímate,debe haber otras maneras de que tu puedas entrar al imperio o lo que sea que sea..."decía Dante tratando de animar a su...conocido castaño

"Tienes razón...veamos,piensa en algo...no puedo decepcionar a mi pueblo..."decía Tatsumi con una mano en su barbilla

"Piensa más rápido o la próxima vez te irá peor que un palo"dijo Sasuko amenazante haciendo que Tatsumi palideciera y pensara más rápido

"Tranquila Sasuko,últimamente como que estás más hostil, y territorial,"diría Dante burlomamente

"Yo...yo no estoy territorial!!,yo solo estoy molesta por lo que Tatsumi nos hizo esperar para nada!"decía Sasuko molesta mientras que hacía un puchero

"Maldición!,te vez demasiado linda enojada!"dijo D que de no usar la máscara se vería su cara con estrellas en los ojos,y un poco de rubor

"No es el mo-momento ba-baka!"decía Sasuko molesta con la cara roja debajo de la máscara

"Aver...debería hacer una ecena y así ganar una reputación?...pero me podrían descubrír"diría Tatsumi haciendo que a Goku y a Sasuko le caigan una gota de sudor

"Es la idea más pendeja/estúpida que he escuchado..."se dirían Sasuko,Dante y sus inquilinos

"(En mis tiempos lo resolvíamos todo a golpes)"dirían tanto Kratos,Yamoshi y D

"Nosotros a espadazos...maldición en esta generación el malpensamiento abunda..."diría Dante,Deadpool y Vergil mientras que ponía una de sus manos en su cara

"Hola..."diría una voz haciendo que los tres chucos voltearan pero al parecer la vista más afortunada fue la de D ya que este solo se había inclinado para atrás para voltear,encontrándose con unos Melones muy grandes,pero como D no es pervertido a este no le importó

"Pareces estar preocupado por algo,joven. ¿Quieres que una dama te de una mano? " dijo la voz relajada pero extrovertida hacia Tatsumi que resultó ser perteneciente a la de una chica de piel blanca, ojos color ámbar y de cabello rubio algo desordenado corto y cuyas patillas llegan casi hasta sus pechos,su contextura es llamativa y escultural, gracias a sus grandes atributos físicos. Vestía una bufanda alrededor de su cuello, de igual forma su torso era cubierto por un top negro ceñido al cuerpo que llega solo hasta a la parte media de su cintura, dejando visible gran parte de su figura, en los brazos lleva dos mangas anchas conectadas a brazaletes metálicos dorados que se hacen más angostas en sus antebrazos llegando hasta otros brazaletes del mismo color en la parte de sus muñecas. La sección inferior de su vestimenta estaba compuesta por un cinturón de hebilla redonda que sostienen unos pantalones con un diseño estilo Cowboy, los cuales tiene una abertura en cada uno que deja entre ver su panty color negro, y calza unas botas.

"Psst,oye D!,"le decía Deadpool a Dante

"Que quieres Wade?"diría Dante mentalmente con un poco de fastidio ya que cada vez que deadpool hablaba era para una pendejada

"Haz la sonrisa de los Goku,te dará un plus de poder"diría deadpool con un letrero de "vamos,di lo tuyo"

"Tsk,está bien,aunque creo que haré algo muy cliché de los fics de Goku en el mundo de tal cosa...además,plus de poder?,pero que estúpidez es esa?es como Luisito Comunica siendo Sonic..."diría Dante resignado por Deadpool para que este no jodiera más

"Siiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!,ahuevo!,triunfó el mal!"dirían Dante S y Deadpool de Manera infantil mientras que celebraban girando mientras que tenían entrelazados sus antebrazos,mientras que Kratos,Vergil,D,shen long y Yamoshi tenían una cara de "por favor paren...o les partimos la madre!"

"Atraido por triunfar en la capital imperial, han venido desde lejos?"diría la chica pelirubia

"De hecho solo él,ella y yo solo estamos de pachanga"diria Dante

"¿Cómo lo sabes?!"exclamó Tatsumi exaltado

"Lo deduje de inmediato,si haz vivido suficiente en la capital,podrás identificar a los forasteros"diría la rubia con un tono energético de Orgullo(almenos eso identifiqué :v)

"De todos modos...sé de una manera rápida en la que serás contratado por los servicios del gobierno"diría la chica rubia convenciendo de inmediato a Tatsumi menos a Sasuko y D

"(No le creas compadre!,así le dijeron a mi hermano y ahora tengo a mi sobrino en frente!)"diría cómicamente Dante antes de que Vergil le lanzara una espada de energía justo en la jeta,haciendo que Dante vomitara sangre comicamente mientras que D tenía una sombrilla de quien sabe de donde la sacó para que no le cayera la sangre encima

"¿¡enserio?!"preguntó Tatsumi

"Quieres saber?"dijo la rubia a lo que Tatsumi inmediatamente asintió

"Entonces inviten a esta dama!"dijo la rubia sonriendole haciendo que a Sasuko le saliera una gota de sudor,pero después oyeron un sonido fuerte de una bestia cerca,haciendo que Tatsumi y Leone se pusieran en guardia,pero cuando volvieron a escuchar dicho ruido,se dieron que provenía del estómago de D

"Enserio?...justo ahora...tenía que darme hambre..."decía Dante resentido cayendole una gota de sudor a los 3 presentes

3 Doritos después

Se veía como la rubia tomaba un tarrón de cerveza,mientras que Tatsumi,D Goku y Sasuko comían,claro está que la rubia y Tatsumi se sorprendieron al ver el apetito del saiyajin

"Jeje!,beber durante el día es fantástico!"decía la rubia un poco borracha

"Oye guapo,quieres?"diría la rubia ofreciéndole un trago

El saiyajin detuvo su masacre culinaria solo para decir una simple cosa

"No gracias,yo no me emborracho...además,aún me quedan 2 años..."diría D mientras que seguía con su genocidio culinario

"Solo dime como ser contratado en el imperio!"diría Tatsumi alterado

"Relaja la raja Tatsumi no es para tanto..."diría D despreocupado

"Cambiando de tema,cuál es tu nombre?,me parece algo descortez pedirle un favor como el de Tatsumi a alguien desconocido..."diría Dante

"Está bien,no te preocupes,te parezco ladrona?"diría la rubia

"A decir verdad,si...un poco..."diría sinceramente como si nada D bajándoles una gota de sudor a los 3

"Bueno,para que entres en confianza,yo soy Leone,y por lo que oí él es Tatsumi,ahora díganme,quienes son ustedes?"preguntaría Leone viendo a los 2 pelinegros

"No lo sé,tu dime..."diría D

"Soy Uchiha Sasuko y él es..."diría Sasuko para que este se presente,a lo que D para que dante S y Deadpool lo dejen de chingar usó la arma mata hermbras

"Hola soy Goku!"diría D con una sonrisa inocente haciendo que Leone y Sasuko se sonrojaran fuertemente ya que no se esperaban eso,pero...

Espacio mental

"Aaaaaaaargh,por quéeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeé?!"gritaba frustado Dante C mientras que Dante S y Deadpool se reían a carcajadas por que su plan había funcionado mientras que se veía a D prometiendeose de no hacer esa sonrisa nunca más

"Jaajjaja,pero valió la pena,mira que ya enamorastes a otra"decían Deadpool y Dante riendo

"Ah si?!,pues que les valgan esta!"exclamaría D dando un salto y giro para luego dar una fuerte patada en las partes nobles a Dante y a Deadpool palideciendo estos,para luego verce a dp y a Dante tirados en el suelo agarrandose en sus partes,mientras que Yamoshi,Vergil,Kratos,e impresionantemente,el otro yo de D,Nero Sparda,aparecería cómicamente como cameo reteniendo a D para que este no les parta la madre a los incapacitados de rojo(ok no :v)

Fuera del espacio mental

"Qué clase de técnica fue esa?!"exclamaría Leone ruborizada por la sonrisa del saiyajin

"Aún no soy rival para eso!"diría la tsundere de D

"Goku es tu nombre?"preguntó Tatsumi

"Claro que No...no tiene D..."dijo cortantemente Dante

Después de eso D siguió comiendo,hasta que...

"Oigan preciosas,no quieren pasar un buen rato?"diría un hombre marranamente

"Oye tu,si no quieres tus partes estén pintando las paredes,es mejor que te alejes..."diría Dante simplonamente mientras que tomaba un bocado

"A mí no me vengas con esas cabrón!"diría el hombre emputado agarrándo del hombro a D,pero este no prestó mucha atención y simplemente,agarró uno de los dedos del sujeto para girarlo de golpe rompiendoselo,haciendo que este grite de dolor,a lo que varios hombres se levantaron mientras que algunos sacaban unos cuchillos

"Lo próximo será tu brazo..."diría D de manera hostil

"Parece que alguien va a mover el esqueleto,¿no D?"diría algo divertida sasuko al saber lo que se viene

"(No espera déjame jugar a mí!,además no creo que a Vergil le guste que manches su ropa)"diría infantilmente Deadpool

"Hum...eso es un buen punto..."diría D dandole el control a Deadpool viendose que los ojos de D ahora eran completamente amarillos mientras que al lado de D salía "play of the game:Deadpool,Vergil,Kratos,Yamoshi,Dante as D"

"Muy bien,antes de agarrarnos a vergazos...déjenme hacer la de las caricaturas"diría DP mientras que se quitaba la gabardina azul cubriendose por unos momentos con esta,para luego girar y la gabardina azul cambiar a una negra de rombos con el símbolo de DP en la espalda mientras que en el interior era rojo,para finalmente mostrarse el traje de Deadpool de Dante

"Ahora...escritor haragán!,póngase esa rola de 9 to 5 que apareció en deadpool 2!"diría DP para sacar sus katanas y arremeter hacia los hombres comenzando a cortar y rebanar a algunos

"El siempre es así?"preguntó Leone

"Usualmente pasa cada vez que Wade toma el control..."diría sasuko mientras que sacaba su katana y decapitaba a un hombre que la iba a atacar

"Wade?"preguntó Tatsumi

"Basicamente,una voz de D..."diría Sasuko mientras terminaba de comer

"Técnicamente sería Tío..."diría la cabeza de Dp mientras que era lanzada por el mismo cuerpo de D hacia los bravucones comenzando a desgarrar la carne de los sujetos con sus dientes para finalmente regresar al cuerpo

"Su cabeza?!..."dijeron Leone y Tatsumi sin creérsela

"Sip!...tomaron mucha cerveza ustedes 2"diría Sasuko mientras que tomaba una taza de té de manera elegante haciendo que Tatsumi y Leone se la creyeran

"(Oye wade,dame un turno...)"diría Yamoshi apartando a Deadpool y tomando el control,haciendo que el traje cambiara a la de un saiyajin de colores entre Negro y Verde con una toga de piel en su cintura,mientras que el pelo de D se volvía negro por completo de nuevo ,comenzando a atacar cuerpo a cuerpo a varios siendo mandados a volar y otros pareciendo como si les hubieran dado un fatality

"Mira ese potencial..."diría Leone viendo a D ahora como un futuro miembro para su organización

"Novatos..."diría Kratos tomando el control para hacer la masacre,seguido de Dante finalizando con Vergil

3 doritos después

Se veía a D terminando de comer como si nada hubiera pasado,a lo que el saiyajin solo pagó la cuenta y los daños como si no fuera tal cosa

"Sasuko...terminastes de comer?"preguntó D a lo que Sasuko solo afirmó con un "si"

"De acuerdo,nos vamos..."diría Dante mientras que se despedían de Leone y Tatsumi y se ivan del local

Aquí nos saltaremos los sucesos hasta la aparición de Night Raid,pero mientras tanto,veamos que sucedió con Dante y Sasuko,ya que Sasuko le había dado un golpe leve en el hombro a D

"Oye Kakarotto!,por qué coqueteastes con esa rubia,eh?!"exclamaría Sasuko de forma muy celosa

"Fue por que Dante y Wade no paraban de chingar a la madre!,y si no lo hacía no iban a parar..."diría D con un ligero tono de fastidio por sus inquilinos mientras que se sobaba su hombro

"Denme un respiro...qué es lo que sigue?,un chico parte Saiyajin,vampiro y usuario de STAND?..."se preguntaría Dante pero lentamente su expresión cambiaría a una incómoda como si supiera de que hubiera uno

"D?,que ocurre?"preguntaría la Uchiha con un ligero todo de preocupación

"No sé por qué...pero creo que acabo de encontrar a un posible nuevo recluta..."diría D

"Ok?..."diría Sasuko confusa

Momentos después

El saiyajin ya había puesto la cápsula para descanzar ese día

"Así que...básicamente debo hacer una purga para completar la misión..."diría D recostado en la cama mientras que tenía sus manos en la nuca

"Lo dices como si fuera lo más normal del mundo..."diría Sasuko mientras que estaba al lado de D

"Bueno,no es como si fuera a provocar un genocidio por que sí,digo,casi la mayoría de la gente está corrupta..."diría D mientras que encendía su brazalete para llamar a Black

"Que quieres Kakarotto?..."preguntó black en el intercomunicador

"Solo vea el nivel de corrupción de este mundo"diría D enviandole la información haciendo que black abriera los ojos de golpe

"Maldición!,debí haber ido a ese mundo en mi época de Cholo!,como sea,asegurate de matar a todos los que se lo merezcan,osea,a la mayoría"diría Black antes de colgar

"La charla mas corta que he escuchado.."diría Sasuko mientras se quitaba su gabardina y su máscara mientras que se cambiaba de ropa a una camiza sin manga negra con toques púrpuras y un pántalon morado

"Pero que de...mi tío hizo qué?!"exclamó Dante con ojos de impacto ya que no se la creía

"Qué ocurre?!"exclamó Sasuko

"Pues...sucede que mi tío fue a un universo paralelo,Edolas,y cambió el curso de su línea,así que ahora debo que resolverlo...bueno,quizas otro día"diría D desapareciendo por unos segundos para aparecer con una pijama que consistía en un pantalon rojo y una camiza sin manga negra,el saiyajin se recostaría en la cama

"Eres demasiado despreocupado..."diría Sasuko recostada al lado de Dante

"Eso es malo?"preguntó D

"Digamos...un 50 y 50 en combate si te distraes..."diría sinceramente Sasuko

"No es tan malo entonces..."diría D quitándose su máscara y poniéndolo al lado

"No tan malo como cuando perdistes tu dignidad con bra?..."diría de manera burlona la pelinegra pero con un poco de celos,ese comentario haría que el saiyajin abriera sus ojos de golpe,ya que,tristemente,Bra casi había logrado violarlo,a lo que tuvo un escalofrío para luego voltearse a otro lado

"No...me lo recuerdes..."diría D de lado todo sombrío

"Jeje,alguien está traumado..."reiría levemente Sasuko

"Yo me voy a dormir..."diría Dante cerrando sus ojos con el ceño fruncido

"Vale,lo siento...y...que te gustaría hacer esta noche antes de dormir?,tienes algo que decir pero no sabes como?"diría Sasuko aburrida

"A decir verdad...hay algo que me ha estado intrigando desde que fuimos a Earth-Land,pero se manifestó aún más cuando llegamos aquí..."diría D sentandose con las manos juntas frente a su cara que tenía un rostro perdido

"Qué cosa exactamente?"preguntaría la pelinegra

"A decir verdad no puedo verlo con claridad,pero...es como si una sombra,con ojos tan blancos que dejarían como oscuro el papel,con una extraña aura que no para de emanar risas que no más al oírla sabes que no son la risa de alguien cuerdo sino la risa de un psicopata,que cree que antes su vida es una trajedia,pero que en realidad...es una comedia,esa sombra,cuando la ví,me parecía estar diciendo a gritos algo mientras me sujetaba,un dialogo...unas palabras..."por qué me olvidastes?",eso es lo que logro entender de lo que me quiere decir..."terminaría de decir D pero quedaría con una gota de sudor al ver a la Tsundere

"Que oscuro!,estás seguro de que no trabajas para DC?!"diría la pelinegra cubriéndose con las sábanas

"Eso fue ofensivo..."diría D

"Pero...estarás bien?,digo,te sientes diferente?"preguntó Sasuko

"Bueno,por ahora no me siento diferente pero eso no es motivo de confiarse..."diría D tomando parte de la sábana y durmiendose,pero después de que todos estuvieran dormidos,Dante toma el control del cuerpo de D para ir al intercomunicador mientras hacía un dibujo improvizado

"(Bueno,es hora de abrir un nuevo Devil May Cry)"diría sonriendo Dante mientras que llamaba a Bulma a travez de un holograma

"D?,que haces llamando a estas horas?"preguntaría Bulma algo somnolienta

"Lo siento Bulma pero te quiero pedir un favor...podrías hacerle una modificación a mi casa en Zankei?"diría Dante fingiendo ser D

"Ya veo,pero,como quieres que sea...?"preguntaría Bulma a lo que Dante le mostraría el dibujo

"Ya veo...cuando regreses tu casa estará lista..."diría Bulma

"Gracias hermana!..."diría Dante colgando mientras que Bulma estaba pensado en cosas como..."para el soy su hermana"

En eso Dante le devuelve el control a D haciendo que este se pregunte por que estaba parado,pero no le dio tanta importancia al asunto volviendose a acostar y dormirse,en eso,una Sasuko dormida abraza fuertemente a D,y este inconcientemente corresponde al abrazo

Al día siguiente,espacio mental de D

"Por qué siempre termino con ella abrazandome sin querer soltarme..."diría D pensativo demostrando que aún no sabe algunas cosas

"Anímate,además,sabes que son cosas de parejas...es normal en ese caso..."diría Dante S dándole palmaditas en la espalda a Dante C

"Lo dices como si hubieras tenido una relación estable que haya durado un año..."dería D haciendo que Deadpool y Yamoshi gritaran un "ooooh!!!,te la metieron!"

"Ganastes esta ronda niño..."diría Dante con los ojos entrecerrados

Para saltarnos el relleno,vayamos de un solo a la parte en la que Night Raid llega a esa mansión del cap 1

El guardian del tiempo que antes era un saiyajin puro y la uchiha ,se encontraban viendo en las alturas gracias al báculo sagrado que estaba extendido,a lo que el saiyajin estaba viendo a un grupo de personas

Que estaban apoyados en una clase de redes con una luna roja detrás de ellos

"Por favor dime que harán un aterrizaje de super-héroe!"exclamaría Deadpool

"Harán un aterrizaje de super-héroe..."diría D

"Gracias,necesitaba eso!"diría DP infantilmente

"(Espera,mierda,como es que no me convierto en gran simio?)"se haría esa pregunta el que lentamente estaría creando a su propio personaje dejando de ser como sería un Goku regular

"(Básicamente,te acostumbrastes tanto a la transformación que ahora eres inmune a la luna llena)"respondería Yamoshi

"(Ya veo)"se diría D

En eso una de las chicas que era una pelinegra de ojos rojos vestida de colegiala,muy linda para los ojos de D,descubriendo que al parecer este tenía un fetiche por las pelinegras y pelirubias,pero dejó eso de lado

"Sasuko,por que no me dijistes que tenías una gemela en otra dimensión?"bromearía D

"Qué?!,yo no me parezco en nada a ella,bueno,tiene el pelo negro largo,su piel es clara como la mía,tiene ojos rojos usa la katana...mierda!"diría Sasuko al ver el parecido que tenía con la otra chica para luego ver que D la veía a ella de manera divertida

"Que te es tan gracioso Idiota bipolar!"exclamaría la pelinegra roja tanto de la vergüenza como de ira dandole golpecitos a D que este se cubría mientras reía disculpandose para que Sasuko parara

"Nada nada,no es nada...!"diría D mientras que dejaba de reír limpiándose una lágrima,mientras que Sasuko hacía un Puchero en señal de que aún estaba un poco molesta

"Cambiando de Tema...qué con ese traje?..."diría la pelinegra viendose como D ahora llevaba un largo abrigo azul oscuro con un forro interior rojo con la insignia de La Orden de la Espada cosida en ambos hombros.El abrigo tiene un arnés marrón.Debajo del abrigo, viste una sudadera con capucha / chaleco con cremallera roja y dos cremalleras debajo del abrigo, y una camisa negra debajo.En los escritos de la izquierda, tiene una pulsera roja sujeta con un pequeño cinturón marrón.La ropa de las piernas de D consiste en un par de pantalones azules sostenidos por un cinturón con una hebilla de rosa.Sobre sus pantalones, lleva correas de muslo marrón con un pequeño cinturón en ellas. D llevaba botas marrones que le suben hasta la mitad de las espinillas,y la máscara ahora era negra

"Oh...esto?,es solo la ropa que usaba mi otro yo cuando peleó contra Dante,además...es muy cómoda..."diría D

"Y por qué se pelearon?"preguntaría Sasuko

"Oh,veamos...primero Dante le disparó a un padre de iglesia,después mató a unos guardias,y luego Nero le derribó usando sus dos piernas ya que creyó que Dante iva a lastimar a su Waifu..."resumiría Dante

"Qué carajos te fumastes..."diría Sasuko al oír la historia resumida así nomás,pero por alguna extraña razón pasó esto

"Vuelvo en 6 segundos..."diría D Serenamente desapareciendo en un estallido de velocidad saliendo de la dimensión al entrar en un portal

Mientras tanto en el mundo Shinobi

Se veía a cierta pelirubia viendo un botón,pero...de donde había salido ese botón,pues...sucede que D una vez medio dormido le había dado ese botón a Naruko para que lo llamara durante un tiempo predeterminado para que él mismo venga y lo resuelva,solo que lo último no se lo había dicho

"(Me pregunto...que hará esto?...)"pensaría la rubia

"Hey perra quieres pasar un rato con un alf~...!"decía Kiba con Arrogancia pero no pudo terminar ya que Naruko con el sueño fruncido apretó el botón

"Y eso qu~"

"X GON GIVE IT TO YA!" Se escuchó mientras que sé veía a D agarrando la cabeza del perro mojado arrastrandolo ronpiendole los huesos para luego mandarlo a volar con su Devil Bringger

"Cuando aprenderás que eres mierda?"diría D antes de volver al mundo de AGK,mientras que se veía a una Naruko sorprendida al verlo

"(Ese era...?!)"preguntaba Naruko mientras que se sonrojaba

"(Ay No,es Sexy!,incluso con esa máscara)"diría Kuromi roja

"(Espera,apareció durante 6 segundos...)"diría Naruko analizando el botón para luego pensar en algo

De vuelta al mundo de AGK

"Volví..."diria D

"Que estabas haciendo?"preguntaría la pelinegra confusa

"Haciendo unos negocios..."diría D

"Negocios?..."diría Sasuko pero algo le decía que no eran solo negocios

"No es importante..."diría D

"Ya veo..."diría Sasuko con los ojos entrecerrados

En eso la chica de los ojos rojos saltó de su ubicación aterrizando en el suelo junto a un tipo con una armadura,pero todo ese momento fue interrumpido por un...

"BUM!,ese si fue un aterrizaje de super-héroe!"diría D aterrizando de un giro mientras que aplaudía levemente

"D?!,qué carajo te ocurre?!"exclamaría Tatsume

"Relaja la raja y mira como los guardias mueren Jajaj...!"diría D pero recibiría un sape por parte de Sasuko

"Está bien verlo con gracia...pero para que llegar al abuzo?!"diría Sasuko a lo don Ramón

"Perdón,me dejé llevar desde que bebí esa bebida energizante de la mañana...y eso que pensaba que debió haber terminado hace 7 horas..."diría D ahora bebiendo un té de quien sabe donde lo sacó

"Puedo...?"diría Sasuko a lo que D le pasaría el Té mientras que sacaba al otro...y a Tatsumi le daría un descafeinado

Entonces los 3 verían como la hermana perdida de sasuko ok no,la chica de ojos rojos mataba a los guardias con facilidad

"D,lo puedes ver?"preguntaría Sasuko analíticamente

"Si...al parecer esa espada tiene una clase de maldición que hace que su corte sea mortal,pero no hay nada de que me pueda preocupar,si una persona no puede morir así por así..."diría D analizando la katana

"No piensas hacer nada?!"diría Tatsumi estupefacto

"Por qué debería?,no es mi acunto..."diría D

"(A veces suena siniestro...)"diría la pelinegra con una gota de sudor

"Simpson usted es diabólico..."diría Deadpool

"Si vas a hacer lo que vallas a hacer hazlo rápido"diría D con las manos en su bolsillo,a lo que Tatsumi corrió rápido a buscar a una niña mientras que Sasuko y D lo seguían para ver que pasaba,pero D los seguía caminando sin importancia,cuando encontraron a la Niñan,lo primero que Notaron Sasuko y D fue su alma que estaba podrida,luego vieron que fue escoltada por un guardia que fue asesinado por la pelinegra

"Wow,tranquila amiga,esto no es un Hack and Slash..."diría D tranquila mente bromeando,así Akame estaría a punto de matar a la chica a lo que D rápidamente sacaría a Blue Rose disparando cerca haciendo que Akame se alejara

"Bien,antes de que mates a la chica hay que hablar,tus padres no saben que sales por la noche a matar corruptos?"preguntaría D mientras que efundaba su pistola

"Tu no eres un Objetivo,no hay necesidad de matarte..."diría la chica

"Wow...nadie se ha preocupado de esa manera por mí,tengo sentimientos encontrados...pero,Si lo fuera tendrías que matarme?"diría D sabiendo que ella no podría matarlo

"Si...por favor no interfieras..."diría Akame simplemente

"Vaya...eres directa y respetuosa por lo que veo,me agradas!,cual es tu nombre?"diría D sonriente de lado mientras que usaba su báculo como baston recostando sus manos en el báculo y su cabeza en sus manos,la Chica al ver al chico no vería malicia en él a lo que respondería su pregunta

"Akame,mi nombre es Akame...cuál es el tuyo?"diría la ojiroja,cabe decir que Sasuko estaba celosa queriendo matar a Dante S y a Deadpool por influenciar a D

"Ándale con todo Tigre!"diría Deadpool con mercancía de D de quien sabe de donde lo sacó mientras que tenía un letrero de "Go Dante Go!"

"Mi nombre es Dante,pero puedes llamarme D...bueno por lo que veo,vas a matar a esta chica,si o si...pero sabes...tengo rato de no tener una pelea nocturna,me consederías esta pieza?"preguntaría elegantemente D mientras que hacía una de las provocaciones de Nero,para luego sacar a Redqueen,Akame al ver eso no esperó más al ver ese gesto por parte del peli-mixto,a lo que se abalanzó hacia D que este lo bloqueó con Redqueen para iniciar un duelo de espada,pero en uno de los choque de espada,Akame cortó el brazo derecho de D,o eso parecía

"Esto se acabó..."diría Akame pero se sorprendería ya que no había sangre en su espada

"No cantes victoria antes de tiempo o sino eso puede costarte caro,créeme,lo digo por experiencia"diría Sonriendo D mientras que se subía su manga revelando una clase de anclaje biónico

"Qué es e-...?"preguntaría akame pero no terminaría al sentir un leve golpecito en la parte trasera de su cabeza para verse despues al Devil Breaker punch line regresando a Nero,que este se bajó su manga de regreso

"Detente akame"diría una voz familiar que hizo que Sasuko diera un Kyaaa del susto ya que por estar tan concentrado en la pelea de los pelinegros no notó el Ki de Leone

"Ah,Hola Leone!,vinistes a salvarme de la colegiala?"bromearía D,escondiendose detrás de Leone haciendo que a los presente tuvieran una gota de sudor

"Como puede ser que tu mano sea biónica si ayer era una normal?"diría Leone

"Biónica?,que brazo biónico?,como puedes ver mi brazo sigue normal..."diría D con sarcasmo mientras que subía su manga y se veía su brazo regular sorprendiendo a los presentes

"Bueno,en sí por qué parastes a tu amiga?"preguntaría D

"Bueno,aún hay tiempo,y como veo que quieres proteger a la niña..."diría Leone pero sería interrumpida por D

"Lamento detenerte ahí,pero no tengo interés en protegerla,Sasuko tampoco,para ser franco yo también la quiero matar..."diría D

"Por qué dices eso?!,es una niña inocent..!"exclamaría Tatsumi

"No tiene nada de inocente en su esencia!"callaría D a Tatsumi con voz seria sorprendiendo a este y asustandolo un poco

"Leone,lo que sea que vayas a mostrar,haz los honores..."diría D Calmándose

A lo que Leone si más golpearia las puertas del almacén mostrando varios cuerpos muertos,dando una escena asquerosa para todos incluso para Sasuko,pero a D no le afectaría mucho ya que había hecho cosas peores,pero Nadie,absolutamente nadie,notaría que Zero otiginal estaria en las alturas ocultando su Ki,pero este tendría una mirada sombría que no se le había visto hasta el momento al ver esa escena del almacén

"Ese escenario me trae recuerdos amargos...muuuy amargos...!"diría Zero mientras que recordaba unos recuerdos que odiaba tener

La Chica al verse acorralada daría un Grito de Loca

"Si..si!!,sufre maldita perra!"diría Zero sonriendo satisfactoriamente al saber lo que le pasará a esa rubia

"¡¿qué tiene de malo?!,todos ustedes son unos Gusanos en este pais!,son como el ganadoyo soy libre de hacer lo que me plazca,puedo hacer lo que quiera,incluso con esa perra de pelos negros de allá..."terminaría de condernarse la pelirubia loca

A lo que todos comenzaron a huir un gruñido volteando a ver a D que este estaba increíblemente molesto,no solo esta chica loca trataba y veía a las personas como míseros peones,sino que llamó perra a su novia,su ira era tanta que la marca roja de Kratos comenzaba a aparecer,pero este lentamente comenzaría a levantar una mano haciendo un chasquido

"No,No,No!"diría desesperadamente Dante al ver que perdería la apuesta

"Si,si,SI!"exclamarían Deadpool y Zero sonriendo el último con una sonrisa desquiciada

"Eso es N,déjate llevar!,demuestra que eres un Saiyajin del *King crimson borra el tiempo* y mátala"diría Zero sádicamente

No vieron lo que fue pero un borrón negro atropelló a la rubia mandandola a volar para luego verse a una de las espadas del caos posicionado su punta hacia arribia,en eso el cuerpo sería disparado varias veces por Ebony e Ivory y Blue Rose,para luego D saltar agarrando la cabeza de la rubia bajándola con fuerza hacia la punta de la espada cortando la cabeza entre las mandíbulas de la rubia,todos se sorprendieron por lo Gore que eso fue,pero Sasuko estaba sonrojada debajo de la máscara mientras que Zero sonreía con los ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados,Leone quedó encantada por D al ver su manera poco Ortodocza de matar,tatsumi solo sostenía a su moribundo amigo que este solo maldecía la capital,a lo que D solo puso su mano en el hombro del castaño diciendole que ya habrá momento de vengarse

"Mierda!"diría Dante S al perder la apuesta

"Lenguaje!"dirían Vergil,Yamoshi y Deadpool con traje del capitán américa

"De acuerdo vámonos"diría Akame al no haber nada que hacer en ese lugar

"Oye por que no nos traemos a estos 3 con nosotros?"preguntó Leone

"Irnos con ustedes?,si es así,con tal de que haya comida y un lugar cómodo le entro,ustedes llévense a Tatsumi,Sasuko,tu vaz?"diria D a lo que Sasuko asentiría mientras que vigilaba a Leone después de verle la mirada

"Bueno,oye,super sentai!,llévate los cuerpos de los amigos de Tatsumi,creo que merecen un entierro decente..."diría D mientras que disparaba a las cadenas de la amiga de Tatsumi a lo que Leone comenzó a hablar

"Nuestra base secreta tiene inferioridad numérica,el chico tiene suerte,valor e algo de habilidad,Sasuko es increíblemente buena con la espada,incluso se podría decir de que de no ser por sangre ella sería hermana de Akame,pero el Chico,D,es solo increíble,es como si un Dios estuviera en el cuerpo de un humano,es un ejército de un solo hombre..."diría Leone haciendo que Sasuko suspirara ,y Tatsumi estaba sorprendido

"Soy mi propia versión de John Wick!"diria D

"Así que desde ahora son nuestros amigos,de ahora en adelante son de los nuestros,bienvenidos a Night Raid!"diría Leone

"Un giro de trama cliché pero es interesante"diría D mientras que comenzaba a seguir a su nuevo equipo pero Sasuko aprovecho poniendose en la espalda de Dante haciendo que este tenga cara de poker.

Fin Cap 8

Por si se lo preguntan,Colegio,y muy pronto...muy pronto,alcanzaré mi meta de llegar a un año de inactividad*sonrisa malvada*


End file.
